Padres Adolescentes
by lady blue vampire
Summary: Secuela "Embarazados" Bella y Edward van a la universidad, pero no lo hacen solos. La aventura comienza con su pequeño bebe. Todos Humanos. E/B
1. Chapter 1

**Padres ****Adolescentes**

**Capítulo 1**

_Bella POV_

Era Febrero y al fin el clima había comenzado a mejorar, la nieve se estaba derritiendo y el sol se dejaba ver más seguido. Terminé de hacer la mamadera. Era un día sábado y estábamos teniendo un día de familia, sin embargo ciertos hombres llevaban más de media hora en la tina.

- ¡Edward! ¡Sálganse ya de ahí, el agua se enfriará y Antho se enfermará! – grité. Sin embargo no recibí respuesta, así que dejando la mamadera en el mueble de la cocina para que se enfriara me dirigí a nuestra habitación y de ahí al baño. En cuanto abrí la puerta una ola de vapor me recibió, acompañada de suaves notas de música. Camine lo más cuidadosamente posible hacia donde estaba la tina y no pude evitar sonreír.

Edward afirmaba a nuestro hijo de la cintura mientras este, dando suaves grititos pataleaba salpicando el agua y espuma de la tina por todas partes.

- Creo que ya es hora de que termine el baño – dije sonriendo y pude ver como rápidamente Anthony giraba su cabeza y me miraba sonriendo.

- ¡Mamá! – grito moviendo los bracitos, haciendo que saltara agua por encima de su cabeza. Con Edward reímos, y rápidamente tome la toalla de nuestro bebe y me acerque a la tina mientras Edward lo alzaba más para poder tomar y lo envolví en ella besando su cabecita.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el baño con papá? – él solo sonrió y siguió balbuceando cosas que no entendimos.

- Cariño ¿Me pasas la toalla por favor? – dijo Edward de pie en medio de la tina. Casi me da un infarto. ¿Cómo podía ser tan malditamente perfecto? Lo devoré con la vista y no pude evitar. Sus piernas largas y musculosas, brillantes por el agua…sus oblicuos tan marcados haciendo una perfecta "V", sus abdominales pronunciados y duros, su espalda ancha…ver como las gotas caían por su pecho…se enredaban en esos rizos oscuros y seguían bajando por su gran…

- ¡Bella! La toalla – me dijo con burla – si quieres que salgamos de aquí no me mires así…ya sabes lo que provocas.

Le pasé la toalla y salí rápidamente al cuarto de Anthony. Da lo mismo que ahora viva con él, que podamos hacer el amor cuando queramos (bueno, casi, Anthony debe estar dormido) y ahora ver todos aquellos pequeños detalles que no conoces hasta que vives con alguien…seguía siendo irresistible para mi. Era como una droga, me volvía completamente loca. Da lo mismo que volviera harta de la Universidad y además Anthony tuviera un mal día y no dejara de llorar…él siempre lograba hacer sentirme en paz entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué ropa linda te colocaremos hoy, amor? – le pregunte a mi bebe mientras lo dejaba sobre el mudador y el me miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes enmarcados por sus hermosas pestañas oscuras. Rápidamente busqué que colocarle, ya que era muy inquieto y podía caer. Saque unos jeans, una polera manga larga y su polerón. También unas pantys de algodón y una camiseta blanca. Debía abrigarlo bien si no quería que enfermara.

- Ahora vamos a colocarte el pañal – en cuanto dije esas palabras él frunció el seño. No le gustaban para nada los pañales, era feliz desnudo – No me mires así, aun no sabes avisar así que debes usar uno.

Me parecía increíble lo inteligente que era mi hijo. Con un suspiro se hecho para atrás y quedo recostado en el mudador y me permitió mudarlo sin problemas. Cuando le estaba colocando los calcetines sentí que alguien me abrazaba por detrás y aun sabiendo que era Edward no pude evitar dar un respingo.

- Te ves hermosa hoy – dijo besando mi cuello – en realidad te ves hermosa siempre.

- Tú también te ves muy guapo

- Bella, ni siquiera me has visto – dijo riendo

- siempre te ves guapo, no es necesario que te mire para saberlo.

- Papá – dijo Anthony con un puchero y agitando los brazos. Vi como los ojos de mi novio se iluminaban y me moví dándole espacio a él para que continuara vistiendo a nuestro pequeño.

Era increíble ver como en tan poco tiempo y sin experiencia alguna nos habíamos convertido en una familia.

Después de la graduación viajamos a New Hampshire a buscar una casa cerca de la universidad. Aunque Dartmouth constaba con las mejores fraternidades del país, nosotros teníamos un bebe, por lo que no podíamos irnos a una, además no queríamos separarnos.

Encontramos una linda casita cerca de la universidad, tenia dos pisos, en el superior habían tres dormitorios, el principal que era el nuestro y contaba con su propio baño, uno mediano que era el de Anthony y tenia un baño mucho más pequeño y uno de invitados donde había un baño que se compartía con otra habitación que era una especie de estudio. En el piso inferior teníamos el comedor, una sala y otra habitación que podía ser usada como "sala de estudio". La decoramos al estilo minimalista ya que más por que se viera moderna, queríamos tener la menor cantidad de objeto que Anthony pudiera botar u ocasionar un accidente.

Para el cumpleaños de Edward ya teníamos todo listo y arreglado, y Esme se ofreció feliz de cuidar a nuestro hijo mientras nosotros salíamos a divertirnos. El regalo de Edward fue la casa, y la decoración. Y nos negamos a recibir más regalos, ya mucho habían hecho por nosotros. Luego de una cena en casa de mi novio y de dejar a nuestro bebe durmiendo fuimos a una disco por petición de Alice, y lo pasamos muy bien. Esa noche dormimos en un Hotel, y debo decir que con Edward lo disfrutamos muchos, ya que después de tantos meses teníamos intimidad total, sin preocuparnos en mantener el silencio ni nada. Poco días después los abuelos de Edward regresaron a Europa, sin embargo prometieron volver pronto, además que querían seguir viendo a su bisnieto que ya se había robado el corazón de todos. Y eso lo hizo más difícil para todos, ya que ahora no solo se enfrentaban a dejar ir a su hijo, si no que a su nieto, a su sobrino. La más afectada sin duda era Esme sin embargo prometimos llamarla todos los días.

Los primeros meses en la universidad fueron bastante difíciles, ya que habíamos tomado horarios diferentes, yo iba en la mañana y Edward en la tarde. Así Anthony no quedaba solo, sin embargo para el segundo semestre era necesario que entrara a una guardería ya que había ramos que nos asignaban el horario. Además, las clases eran bastante difíciles, y teníamos una gran cantidad de materia. Y a todo esto incluyamos que nuestro bebe comenzó a caminar, por lo que estudiar se nos hacia difícil ya que teníamos que estarlo vigilando constantemente, para los exámenes de fin de semestre contratamos una niñera para que lo cuidara y nosotros pudiéramos estudiar.

Para navidades viajamos y lo pasamos increíble. Anthony se comportó como un angelito y le regalaba sonrisas a todo el mundo, además nos hizo reír mucho

_Flash Back_

Esme estaba colocando a dieta a Carlisle, consideraba que se estaban alimentando demasiado mal, por lo que lo tenía comiendo saludable.

- ¿Y las chuletas? – pregunto mi suegro

- ¡Por Dios Carlisle, eres médico, deberías preocuparte más por tu salud! – le grito Esme haciendo que nosotros riéramos ante la cara de enfurruñamiento que colocó mi suegro…me recordó un montón a Edward cuando se enojaba.

Carlisle suspiró y tomo la sal echándole más a la ensalada

- ¡Carlisle! – Le grito Esme – ¡Mira cuanta sal le colocas a tu comida!

- ¡Lisli! – grito Anthony mirando con el seño fruncido desde su sillita y agitando su cuchara, tal como lo hacia Esme cuando regañaba a alguien. Nadie se pudo aguantar las carcajadas y hasta Anthony se puso a reír.

_Fin Flash Back_

Cuando volvimos Anthony había estado un poco triste, pero al poco tiempo volvió a la normalidad, además estar en la guardería con más niños lo hacia entretenerse, distraerse y aprender.

El único problema que habíamos tenido durante este tiempo eran los celos.

Ahora no era como en el Instituto de Forks, donde éramos muy pocos alumnos, éramos miles y además, ahora no estaba con Edward en clases. Muchos chicos me habían invitado a salir, pero con los únicos de mi clase con los que hablaba era con Bree, Tia y Zafrina, además habían conocido a Anthony y lo adoraban. Sin embargo había chicos de sus clases o del área Humanista de la Universidad que me enviaban saludos, notitas o me invitaban a salir. No les impidió nada saber que tenia un novio, pero no quería decir que teníamos un hijo, ya que no quería implicar a nuestro bebe en nada.

Además esta de sobra decir que Edward era conocido en la facultad, como el chico lindo que todas querían conocer. Además que estaba usando el Aston Martin, ya que yo usaba el Volvo porque era menos llamativo.

Aunque me ponía celosa cada vez que escuchaba chicas hablar de "Cullen, de Medicina" no le había contado a nadie que era mi novio. Ya varias chicas me odiaban solo por que chicos me invitaban a salir.

- ¿Vamos? – dijo el hombre dueño de todos mis suspiros con el otro hombrecito dueño de mis suspiros.

- Claro

Nos pusimos nuestras chaquetas y nos subimos al Aston Martin, después de asegurar a nuestro hijo en su sillita.

_Edward POV_

Odio los días lunes, pero hoy era distinto. Odiaba los lunes porque Bella se levantaba y me dejaba solo en la cama, después de haber tenido el sábado y el domingo para regalonearnos. Sentí como se levantaba e iba al cuarto de Anthony para traerlo a dormir conmigo un rato más.

- Hola mis amores – dije cuando sentí que mi pequeño bebe se abrazaba a mi aun con sus ojitos cerrados.

- Le das la leche y después se bañan – me recordó mi Bella

- Cariño, vete tranquila. Recuerda que hoy te iremos a buscar – dije con una sonrisa. Ya había dado mi certamen y tenia una especie de descanso por el día de hoy ya que el profesor solo tomaría los exámenes pendientes.

- Losé amor – dijo colocándose nerviosa – Ya me iré o llegare tarde, los amo

Suspiré. Sin hacer absolutamente nada me había ganado una gran popularidad, y aumento al rechazar a cada chica que se me insinuaba. Solo había hecho un par de amigos de mi carrera; Benjamin, Garret y Senna. Ellos sabían de la existencia de Bella y no entendían el porque ella no quería que supieran que éramos novios, pero yo si. Durante el Instituto fue victima de bromas solo por chicas a las que yo rechacé por que la amaba a ella. Y tenía miedo de que volviera a pasar. Sin embargo yo quería marcar mi territorio, había muchos tipos detrás de MI novia y quería que supieran que ella estaba conmigo.

Por eso hoy que tenia libre la iríamos a buscar con nuestro bebe. Quería que todos en la universidad supieran que éramos una familia. No había conocido a sus amigas, ya que cuando vinieron a la casa yo estaba en la biblioteca de la universidad haciendo un trabajo, y las conocería hoy.

Luego de bañar a nuestro bebe y ducharme rápidamente yo, tomamos desayuno. Yo intuía que Anthony estaba esperando que lo llevara a la guardería.

- Hoy iremos con mamá – le dije miando mientras el tomaba con sus manitos su mamadera con leche.

Está inmenso, caminaba por todas partes, clasificaba sus juguetes por colores, sabia cuales eran las partes de su cuerpo y tenia ya varias palabras en su vocabulario aunque no hablaba fluido y había palabras inventadas por él.

Cuando vi que era la una de la tarde tome mi hijo en brazos ya que estaba jugando en la alfombra y después de acomodarlo en la sillita emprendimos el camino a la Universidad. Bella se había ido con una compañera en la mañana por lo que el Volvo estaba en el garaje.

Después de estacionarme en la facultad de Humanidades y letras salí del auto para ver como los alumnos salían del gran edificio, sin embargo Anthony comenzó a llorar, ya que no le agradaba mucho sentirse apretado en la sillita.

- Tranquilo campeón – le susurré mientras lo soltaba. Acomodé su chaqueta y lo saqué.

Vi como varias chicas se nos quedaban mirando, era imposible negar que Anthony es mi hijo, ya que éramos como clones, sin embargo tenia la misma nariz respingona de Bella y la forma grande de sus ojos, además de su adorable rubor.

Muchas me sonrieron coquetas, pero ni siquiera las miré. Lo que si me puso de malas fue ver como dos chicos venían hablándole a Bella, auque ella no los miraba y por su expresión corporal deducía que estaba bastante incomoda. Sin dudarlo me acerque a ella que parecía no haberme visto, por suerte tenia a Anthony en mis brazos o si nos les hubiera partido la cara.

- ¡Mamá! – grito Anthony todo emocionado. Él adoraba a su mamá y la reconocía donde estuviera, así que en cuanto la vio no dudo en llamarla, ocasionando que varios de los chicos que pasaran se volvieran a mirarnos - ¡Mamá! – grito otra vez.

En cuanto Bella escucho la voz de nuestro bebe levanto la mirada y lo buscó de inmediato. Vi como una dulce sonrisa aparecía en sus labios y comenzaba a caminar más rápido. Vi como los tipejos esos me miraban y luego miraban a nuestro bebe, pero en vez de irse seguían tras MI novia.

- ¡Papi! – Dijo mi hijo mirando y apuntando con su manito a Bella – Mi mami.

- Si campeón, mami viene ahí.

Camine mas rápido y en cuanto estaba su lado con una mano tome su rostro y le di un beso para nada recatado, pero necesitaba con urgencia marcar mi territorio. Me sorprendió que Bella me respondiera el beso e incluso colocara una mano en mi cabeza y me acercara más a ella. No separamos porque Anthony se estaba incomodando.

- Hola amor – le dije dando un corto beso en sus labios.

- Hola mi vida – respondió con una sonrisa – Hola mi príncipe – Anthony de inmediato estiro sus brazos hacia su mamá, por lo que Bella lo tomo y besó su naricita.

Vi como los dos tipos nos miraron y se fueron, me alegraba que hayan captado el mensaje. Bella estaba totalmente ocupada.

Logre ver que unas chicas se acercaban a nosotros, eran bastante lindas y miraban con la boca abierta a Bella. Cuando ella las vio le sonrío y ellas se acercaron tímidamente.

- Edward, te quiero presentar a mis compañeras Tia y Zafrina, Bree no pudo venir.

- Me acerque a ellas y les di la mano.

- Hola, Edward Cullen, prometido de Bella – vi como de inmediato se ruborizaban – Supongo que conocen a Anthony.

- Si, ya lo conocemos – añadió la chica que se llamaba Tia.

Nos dirigimos al auto mientras caminábamos a mi auto, Zafrina se iría con Tia en su auto y nos seguirían.

- Cullen, creo que hoy perdiste admiradoras.

- Yo creo que tú perdiste pretendientes. Creo que te vendré a buscar cada vez que pueda para dejarles claro a todos que eres mía – mi voz sonó obstante posesiva.

- No me importa, así a todas tus fanáticas les queda claro que ya tienes dueña – dijo un poco molesta. No pude evitar sonreír y en cuanto se levanto de acomodar a Anthony del auto la acorrale contra él y la besé profundamente.

- Te Amo Isabella de Cullen.

**N/A****: **He vuelto. Perdón, no se me ocurrió mejor nombre jajaja imágenes en mi perfil estoy tratando de hacer una pagina con las fotos! Ojala me resulte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Padres Adolescentes**

**Capítulo 2**

_Edward POV_

Anoche había tenido sin dudas una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Habíamos vuelto a Forks por las vacaciones. Al fin habíamos terminado nuestro primer año de Universidad y con mucha satisfacción habíamos superado nuestras propias expectativas obteniendo muy buenas calificaciones. El fin de semestre había sido un tanto estresante, sin embargo teníamos a nuestro hijo que siempre lograba distraernos y contagiarnos con su alegría y ternura.

Las amigas de Bella iban a visitarnos más seguido, por lo que Anthony consiguió nuevas tías, y mis amigos adoraron a Bella y a mi hijo, por lo que también se convirtieron en asiduos visitantes y entablaron una amistad con las amigas de Bella, aunque yo creo que mis amigos tenían otra intención con ellas…sobre todo Benjamin con Tia. Senna se había convertido en otra más del grupo y al final nos abandonaba por irse con ellas.

Anthony estaba grande, más de lo que lo hace un niño normal a su edad. Faltaba muy poco para que cumpliera los dos años, y ahora hablaba muchísimo aunque solo pudiéramos entender la mitad de lo que decía. Le encantaba la música y ya tenia algunas canciones favoritas, entre ellas "Burning Love" de Elvis y con Bella nos reíamos mucho al verlo bailar y disfrutar tanto. A pesar de que tenía muchísimos juguetes, él prefería jugar con las cucharas, con ollas, cajas de cartón. Al parecer iba a ser un chico bastante sencillo. Había soportado estoicamente el viaje desde New Hampshire a Forks, aunque nos tomamos el tiempo para ir recorriendo lugares y dormir en hoteles.

Cuando llegamos a Forks no se mostró para nada tímido y no se despegaba de Esme o de mi papá y Charlie que babeaban cuando él los llamaba. Ahora todos le decíamos "lito Lisle" a papá y "Lito Chali" a mi suegro, pero a ellos no le molestaba. Y Anthony manejaba a mamá a la perfección, solo con mirarla y decirle "Mimi" (con Bella creemos que es una variante de Mamá) y mi mamá haría cualquier cosa.

Extrañábamos a Anthony, ya que todos querían estar con él, así que prácticamente no lo veíamos…pero también eso tenia sus ventajas.

Habíamos decidido ir a una disco en PortAngels ya que Alice había insistido en que nosotros con Bella parecíamos viejos y nunca salíamos. Así que decidimos salir, aunque lo hicimos a escondidas de nuestro hijo ya que si nos despedíamos de él o nos veía a travesar la puerta sin él, adiós a nuestros planes.

El conductor asignado era Rupert, un primo de Jasper que había venido por unos días y era muy agradable. Por primera vez en mi vida…nos embriagamos. Por lo menos Bella y yo. Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie habían vivido la vida universitaria a full, asistiendo a todas las fiestas de fraternidades y esas cosas, en cambio con Bella teníamos otras responsabilidades que atender en casa. Tampoco nos embriagamos tanto como para perder la memoria, pero no recordaba todo lo que ocurrió en la Disco. Pero si recuerdo a la perfección lo que ocurrió cuando llegamos a casa.

Anthony estaba en su dormitorio y no se como en cuanto Bella entro al nuestro encendió el monitor y escuchamos los leves resoplidos de nuestro bebe. Sin saber como, Bella estaba a horcajadas de mí sobre el suelo. A pesar de la ebriedad mi cuerpo respondió antes que mi mente y en segundos mis labios y lengua se encontraban en su boca mientras mis manos acunaron sus pechos. Ahí tengo otro lapsus pero no importa porque las demás imágenes que recuerdo son espectaculares. Tenía a Bella desnuda frente a mí, estábamos de pie y ella trataba de desabrochar mi cinturón. Yo ya estaba sin polera, zapatillas y calcetines. Mi mente logro procesar y me desabroche el cinturón rápido y me baje los jeans y mis boxers al mismo tiempo. Vi como Bella se mordía el labio la acerque a mi tomándola de la cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo haciendo que ambos soltáramos gemidos de placer.

- Te amo – susurro mientras metía sus dedos entre mi pelo y besaba mi mandíbula.

- Mmm – ronronee como un gatito – Bella… ¿podemos hacer algo?

- Lo que tú quieras

- ¿Hagámoslo a lo perrito? – lo habíamos hecho casi así, solo en "cucharita" y hace tiempo tenia ganas de experimentar esta pose pero me daba vergüenza decírselo a Bella, no sabría como lo tomaría. Vi que me miraba y sonreía y se dirigía a la cama. Se subió gateando a ella dándome la espalda y se que allí, con las manos y las rodillas sobre el colchón.

- ¿Qué esperas Edward? – dijo mirándome por sobre su hombro.

Esa noche hicimos el amor unas cuatro veces, siempre uno despertaba y con besos y lamidas despertaba al otro.

Aunque en la mañana tenia un gran dolor de cabeza y por su cara, supe que ella también.

- A pesar de la resaca, anoche fue increíble – dije mientras besaba su rostro.

- También la mía, pero creo que moriré.

Por el monitor se escucho un "Maaami", "Paaaaaaaaapi men" *

Suspire y me levante buscando mis boxers, Anthony se había despertado y seguramente querría que le cambiara el pañal, le hiciera su leche y jugar.

_Bella POV_

- Levanta los brazos – dijo Edward y de inmediato nuestro pequeño levanto sus bracitos y Edward le colocó la camiseta. Tenía un inmenso dolor de cabeza, pero verlos a ellos dos me relajaba. Estábamos teniendo unas lindas vacaciones y anoche nos habíamos comportado como unos jóvenes normales sin embargo sentía que me desinhibía y Edward también y logramos pasarla bien…muy bien. Aparte de hacer el amor a lo perrito, también habíamos hecho el 69 y en dos ocasiones fui yo la que lo desperté tocándolo y besándolo. Sentía que ahora nuestras relaciones sexuales serian menos vergonzosas y es que los dos éramos tímidos y a veces habían cosas que nos atrevíamos a decirnos. Había leído en una revista Cosmopolitan que la clave en mantener buena relación sexual con tu pareja era la comunicación y estaba decidida a decirle a Edward todo lo que quisiera hacer.

- Papi pipí – Dejo mi bebe logrando que Edward riera.

- ¡Debemos ir al baño! ¡Rápido, rápido! – dijo mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo llevaba al baño. Aun no le sacábamos los pañales pero le estábamos mostrando que cada vez que tuviera ganas de hacer pipi lo llevábamos al baño cercano, por alguna extraña razón cuando defecaba solo decía "popo" después que se había hecho.

Decidí levantarme, y en cuanto lo hice recordé porque no me gustaba beber…las resacas eran lo peor por lo que sabia y ahora lo estaba comprobando.

Estábamos en el claro, aprovechamos que Esme estaba en el supermercado para escaparnos con Anthony y Edward. Nuestro pequeño revoloteaba tomando flores y regalándomelas y haciendo que su perro de juguete se las comiera. Edward me tenía abrazada a él mientras me acariciaba suavemente.

- ¿Qué haremos para mi cumpleaños? – preguntó de pronto. Solo quedaban seis días y Alice no había dicho nada. Siempre lo celebraban juntos ya que son gemelos.

- No se, es sospechoso que Alice aun no diga nada, a estas alturas ya tenia todo planificado.

- Si…es extraño. Me causa temor – dijo mientras tiritaba levemente – Me asusta no saber que planea porque no se que atenerme. Por mi estaría contigo y con Anthony en el prado y haríamos un picnic.

- Yo también, pero sabes que para Alice es un gran evento y ella adora las fiestas. Además me siento culpable – dije con pesar.

- ¿Por qué mi vida?

- Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y no compartimos con los demás – Cada vez que estábamos sin nuestro pequeño lo dedicábamos a ir a museos, al cine, o simplemente encerrarnos en el dormitorio, y no precisamente a conversar.

- Tal vez deberíamos hacer algunas actividades con ellos y co nuestro bebe, sin embargo ellos entienden que en lo normal nosotros no disponemos de mucho tiempo juntos a solas y ahora podemos estar solos sin preocuparnos en quien esta cuidando a Anthony o algo así porque mamá es de absoluta confianza.

- Lo se amor, deberíamos ir a un parque de diversiones mañana o algo así, a Anthony le encantaría.

- ¡Si! – grito nuestro pequeño en cuanto escucho su nombre haciendo que riéramos.

- ¡que te metes renacuajo!

- ¡Papi! ¡Nooo! ¡Soy Atoni! – dijo con el seño fruncido y sus mejillas coloradas.

- Ven con mami cariño – dije abriendo mis brazos y de inmediato corrió hacia mí.

- Mami mía – añadió mirando a Edward y sacándole la lengua.

- No, mía – dijo Edward abrazándome por detrás.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Mamá y Papá míos! – grito bastante molestos.

- Anthony es de papá y de mamá – dijo Edward - ¿Cierto que si?

- Si, papi – y se abrazó más a mi.

Me causaba bastante gracia sus confusiones, pero más adoraba cuando se enojaba porque Emmett tomaba sus juguetes. No le decía a Edward o a mi, si no que de inmediato iba donde Rosalie y haciendo pucheros lo acusaba. También nos habíamos dado cuenta que no le gustaba que abrazaran mucho a Edward o a mi, de inmediato llegaba reclamando a SUS papis.

**N/A****: **Capitulo cortito y sin ningún acontecimiento de mucha importancia. Solo quería darles un capitulo antes de año nuevo. Estoy con crisis mental porque tengo una grave crisis existencial.

Hice la página: .com ahí están las imágenes de mis fics, ahora que ya Salí de clase trataré de actualizar más seguido. Síganme por blog =) jaja

No olviden dejar un review…si quieren hacer sugerencia ¡Háganlas! Besos y gracias por leerme, recuerden que tengo otros fics y pueden pasar por ellos.

Feliz año nuevo


	3. Chapter 3

**Padres Adolescentes**

**Capitulo 3**

_Bella POV_

- ¿Crees que Edward sospeche? – le pregunté a Alice mientras esta continuaba revisando cosas en su notebook rosado.

- Bella – dijo mirándome directo a los ojos – Edward está con los chicos, con papá, Charlie y Anthony teniendo un fin de semana de hombres en La Push, no tienen idea de lo que estamos haciendo acá – sin decir más continuó mirando la pantalla.

Suspiré sin poder evitarlo, extrañaba a mis amores. Era la primera vez que Anthony iba a alguna parte sin mí y la ansiedad me estaba matando. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? Sabia que estaba con su papá, y Edward no iba a permitir que nade le pasara a nuestro hijo. Carlisle era medico y mi papá es policía…sin embargo no podía evitarlo. Y aunque había hablado con Edward y con Anthony hace unas tres horas ese sentimiento de angustia no desaparecía. Me levante y decidí bajar, necesitaba comer algo.

Cuando llegue a la cocina Esme me miró y sonrió.

- Tranquila Bella, ellos están bien – volví a suspirar y me serví un vaso de agua – No te imaginas lo difícil que fue para mi, para todas las madres lo es. Es como si nuestro bebe no nos necesitara, cuesta darse cuenta de que crecen.

Sentí como mis ojos se humedecían.

- Lo extraño mucho – dije con la voz entrecortada.

- Bella, debes estar tranquila, solo es un fin de semana. Debes comenzar a darte cuenta y admitir que esta creciendo y que cada vez te necesitará menos. Sin embargo no por eso dejarás de ser importante para él. Piensa en que mi bebito, mi Edward ya tiene un hijo y no por eso deja de ser mi bebe.

Me abracé a Esme y lloré. Cuando me pasaban cosas así Edward siempre estaba conmigo y era difícil enfrentar esta situación sin él. Anthony se estaba divirtiendo y para mi es confuso que lo pueda hacer sin mi. ¡Es tan pequeño! Nunca pensé que ser madre fuera tan difícil.

- Tranquila cariño, verás que todo es más fácil de lo que parece – Esme acariciaba mi espalda.

- Extraño a Edward también, nunca salimos separados.

- Lo sé, y eso me preocupa un poco. Son demasiado dependientes del otro, estoy seguro que Edward no te llama a cada minuto porque le deben haber quitado el celular y mi nietecito lo debe tener ocupado – una genuina sonrisa se instalo mi rostro al imaginármelos, Edward a veces era como un niño y no le importaba para nada jugar con nuestro pequeño – Ahora mi niña, arriba ese animo, que debemos seguir planeando el cumpleaños de mis hijos ¡No puedo creer que vayan a cumplir veinte años! ¡Si casi era ayer que llegaban reclamando que Emmett los molestaba!

Reímos y nos dirigimos al dormitorio de Alice que se había transformado en su centro de operaciones. Alice se había obsesionado con la idea de hacer un cumpleaños temático y su tema era nada mas ni nada menos que "Moulin Rouge"

- ¡Mami! No me pueden arrendar el elefante – chillo con los ojos con lágrimas y haciendo un puchero - ¡Yo quiero entrar en un elefante!

_Edward POV_

Anthony dormía su siesta sobre mí, mientras se mantenía aferrado a mi cuello como si temiera que pudiera dejarlo. Le había aplicado mucho bloqueador ya que su piel era muy blanquita y no quería que se quemara, a pesar de que estábamos bajo un enorme quitasol. Mi papá y Charlie estaban sentados sobre unas rocas pescando relajadamente, Jasper y Emmett saltaban entre las olas como niños pequeños. Aflojé un poco el agarre que tenía sobre mi hijo, para dar vuelta a la página. Había sacado de Internet un documento sobre "Dieciocho maneras de decir no", ya que Anthony no era muy de aceptar negativas.

Suspiré…extrañaba a Bella y sabia que ella debía estar muy preocupada por nuestro hijo, ella era la típica mamá demasiado sobre protectora y era el tiempo que ella tuviera un descansó y tuviera unos días con las chicas he hiciera todo lo que se suponga que hagan.

Sintió como una cosita diminuta se movía en su pecho y de inmediato una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. El pelo de su hijo le acaricio el rostro cuando el trato de girar su cabeza.

- Buenas tardes bebe

- Papi – dijo simplemente su bebe

- ¿Y mi beso? – le pregunté. Se acerco y me dio un beso baboso en la mejilla mientras yo reía. Se removió tratando de levantarse por lo que lo acomodé de pie en la arena mientras yo me levantaba.

- ¿Quieres ir con los abuelitos o con Emmett y Jazz?

Miró a los dos lugares y luego de unos segundos indico a Jasper que nos saludaba. Cuando recién despertaba no hablaba mucho hasta que se le quitaba el sueño totalmente. Me miro con el seño fruncido y levantó los brazos.

Reí y lo cargué dirigiéndome al mar. Ambos estábamos con nuestros trajes de baño y sin polera. Nos metí en el agua y cuando esta rozó los piecitos de mi bebe este salto y se trató de encaramar más en mi.

- Anthony solo es agua – dije besando su frente.

- ¿Si?

- Si, es la playa donde jugamos antes de tu siesta.

Vino una ola grande y nos salpicó haciendo que ambos comenzáramos a reír, sin embargo Anthony se aferro más a mí si eso era posible.

Luego de bañarnos un rato y jugar en la arena nos fuimos a la cabaña que habíamos arrendado, ya que nuestros padres no estaban en condiciones de dormir en carpa y Anthony era muy pequeño para estar a la intemperie.

- ¿Llamemos a mamá? – le dije a mi hijo que jugaba a la pelota con Charlie.

- ¡Mami! ¡Mami! – grito emocionado.

El teléfono marco y lo coloque en altavoz.

- Hola amor – contesto rápidamente mi novia.

- ¡Mami! – grito Anthony con una sonrisa, por lo que Charlie se carcajeo.

Conversamos un rato sobre lo que habíamos estado haciendo, Anthony gritaba cosas como "Playa" "adena" "sol" y demás palabras que no entendimos.

- Dile adiós a mamá – dije después de casi media hora de conversación.

- Aios mami – lo mire y susurre "te amo" – te amo

- _aaw mi bebito yo también te amo _– supuse que ya estaba al borde del llanto.

- Te amo mi vida, llegamos mañana por la tarde. Te extraño

Luego de unos minutos más de decirnos cuanto nos extrañábamos cortamos. Anthony ya estaba otra vez entretenido en brazos de Jasper pintando sobre unas hojas.

_Bella POV_

- Se están demorando mucho – dije mirando el reloj. Ya teníamos todo listo. Los trajes encargados, los trapecios ya habían sido colgados en el centro de eventos y Alice había obtenido su vestido, uno igual al que uso Nicole Kidman en la película. Y para Edward un esmoquin negro idéntico al que tenía Ewan McGregor.

- Sigo encontrando extraño que tú y Edward sean pareja – dijo Rosalie con una mueca.

- No lo somos, pero debemos ser ambos los personajes principales. Además todos saben que somos gemelos, nadie pensara estupideces y si lo hacen…allá ellos – dijo Alice mientras se tomaba un enorme helado.

- Yo no se porque…no le podemos decir a Edward – dije mirándola seriamente – sabes que no puedo ocultarle nada.

- Porque si lo sabe…no querrá bajar conmigo por el trapecio – dijo sencillamente.

En un enorme Club de Seattle se desarrollaría la fiesta, y ya que Alice no había conseguido el elefante, había decidido que ella y Edward bajarían al centro de la pista en unos trapecios. Esme ya había informado que, luego de estar unas horas en el lugar ella con Carlisle se llevarían llevando a Anthony. Todo estaba perfectamente preparado, habría comida y bebidas en gran variedad y cantidad, la decoración era hermosa y muy al estilo del "molino Rojo" donde se desarrolla la triste película. El encargado de la música era un conocido Dj de Seattle que ya había recogido fama por participar en eventos tan importantes como "Creamfields".

Alice me había obligado a utilizar el vestido rojo que aparece en la película dado a mi negativa de vestirme solo en corsé, pantaletas y medias de red.

Al poco rato después llego mi novio y mi bebito. Fui tan feliz cuando se arrojo a mis brazos y comenzó a darme besitos babosos, por lo menos sé que me extraño. Edward me dio un apasionado beso por lo que Emmett se puso a silbar y nos mandó a nuestra habitación, a lo que mi hijo respondió "Tuto no" (1)

Luego de comer y jugar co nuestro bebe, lo fuimos a bañar, y al poco rato el se quedo dormido. Lo acostamos en su dormitorio y luego Edward me mostró las fotos y videos que habían sacado en la playa.

- Te extrañe mucho – dijo besando mi cuello.

- Mmm…yo también – dije girándome y besándolo.

Comenzamos a besarnos mientras nos acariciábamos. A los pocos minutos ambos estábamos sin nuestras poleras y yo estaba sobre él.

- ¿Es una celebración adelantada de mi cumpleaños? – dijo mientras desabrochaba mi sostén.

- Podríamos decir que sí – cerré mis ojos y gemí al sentir el contacto de sus manos apretando mis pechos – Aunque no sabes lo que te espera mañana. Seguimos besándonos y como pude desabroche su pantalón para liberar su ya muy erecto miembro.

Sin ser delicado Edward me costó en la cama y me arrancó lo pantalones junto con mi tanga. Adoraba cuando se colocaba tan apasionado que no se preocupaba por ser delicado ni caballero.

- ¿Quieres saber cuanto te extrañé? – preguntó mientras me mordía el hombro.

- Si...i – dije entrecortadamente mientras bajaba sus boxers con la mayor rapides que tenia, arrastrando sus jeans para asi poder estar ambos desnudos.

Me penetro suavemente, pero el vaivén fue fuerte y apasionado. Juntos alcanzamos el clímax y nos dormimos abrazados sobre la colcha. Sin embargo desperté con una sabana sobre mi, probablemente Edward nos metió en la cama durante la madrugada. Mire sonreí. Anthony era muy parecido a él, en especial cuando dormía…Edward se veía tan tranquilo y relajado…lástima que pronto tendría que despertarlo porque tendría un día de cumpleaños muy ajetreado.

**N/A:**

En mi país se suele usar la expresión tuto en los bebes para indicar el sueño o el pañal o mantita con la que duermen los bebes, por lo que usual que cuando alguien dice "tengo tuto" signifique "tengo sueño". En este caso, Anthony no tiene sueño xd

Adena y Aios significan Arena y Adios respectivamente.

Perdón por la demora, no hay inspiración. Pronto actualizo, para que sepan como estuvo el cumpleaños de Eddie y Alice.

Ya saben, imágenes en mi blog ladybluevampire . blogspot . com


	4. Chapter 4

**Padres Adolescentes**

**Capítulo 4**

_Bella POV_

- ¡Bella dile algo! – medio grito Edward riendo mientras escapa de Anthony sobre la muy desarmada cama. Sin poder evitarlo rodé los ojos atrás – ¡Bella! ¡Me está mordiendo!

¡Claro! Primero lo incentiva para que lo persiga y lo muerda, luego cuando Anthony lo muerde fuerte se queja, pero si nuestro bebe se detenía el comenzaba a molestarlo para que siguiera persiguiéndolo. Se veían realmente graciosos, Anthony en su pijamita negro, regalo de su papi y Edward solo en boxers y las sabanas enredadas entre ellos mientras reían.

- Ya "bebes", deben levantarse para ir a desayunar – Anthony se había montado sobre la espalda de Edward y movía sus manos intentando hacer cosquillas mientras Edward medio gritaba "auxilio, me ataca un monstruo" – ¿Vamos amor? – dije estirando los brazos hacia mi hijo.

- ¿Y papi? – dijo mirándome con el seño fruncido igual a como lo hacia Edward… era increíble lo parecidos que eran.

- El también viene, está de cumpleaños y la Mimi le hizo un desayuno rico a él y tía Alice.

Lo tome en brazos y Edward se levanto y se coloco su polera y pantalón de pijama y nos abrazo. En cuanto lo hizo Anthony gruñó y movió su cabeza haciendo que riéramos.

En cuanto bajamos Esme abrazo a Edward felicitándolo, luego Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper. Con Alice se miraron y se fundieron en un tierno y dulce abrazo, de la nada Anthony empezó a aplaudir y gritar "bavo, bavo" (1), le entregue mi hijo a su papá para poder felicitar a mi cuñada mientras los demás reían de las ocurrencias del mas pequeño de los Cullen's. Abrace a mi amiga y vi su enorme sonrisa.

- Feliz cumpleaños Allie

- Gracias Bell's – dijo regalándome una sonrisa – Estoy muy nerviosa – dijo mirándome cómplice - ¡Anthony! ¿No saludaras a tu tía?

- Hoda – dijo mi bebe estirando sus bracitos a su tía. En cuanto Alice lo tomo, Anthony le dio uno de sus babosos besos en la mejilla y le regalo una sonrisa, haciendo que Alice lanzara un gritito.

- Eres la cosita más tierna del universo – añadió mientras besaba su frente.

Luego de las felicitaciones y desearles un feliz cumpleaños a los gemelos nos sentamos a tomar desayuno en medio de las historia de Emmett y las bromas que le hacia a sus hermanos.

- ¿Y qué haremos esta noche? – dijo Edward mirando a Alice. Las mujeres nos quedamos quietas y sin emitir ningún sonido.

- Planee una fiesta al estilo Moulin Rouge en Seattle, está todo listo, incluyendo la ropa de ustedes, chicos – dijo Alice como si nada. La expresión de Emmett paso de anonadado a felicidad, él con Alice tenían mucho en común, en especial el amor por las fiestas y la hiperactividad, Jasper paso de incertidumbre a una mueca que pude interpretar como fastidio, el amaba a Alice pero él era quien la ayudaba a planificar las fiestas y verificaba que estas no se salieran de las manos…ahora que solo la había planificado Alice y Esme seguramente estaba asustado, mi suegra podía ser peor que Alice. Edward colocó su cara de póker y no dijo nada…tras unos segundos habló.

- ¿Porqué no me dijiste? No me agrada mucho Moulin Rouge, es demasiado afeminado y se supone que la fiesta es de los dos – dijo con molestia.

- Supuse que a los hombres invitados le agradaría ver a mujeres vestidas como cabareteras, te aseguro que no tiene nada de gay – Alice batió sus pestañas – Además, Bella tiene un vestido fantástico, te aseguro que te gustara.

Me extraño que Edward no siguiera reclamando y solo se preocupara de pedir detalles sobre la fiesta, el local y la decoración. Luego le agradeció a Alice y a su madre por haber planificado todo pero que para la próxima le contaran y así el las ayudaba.

Cuando se terminaron las charlas y Emmett al fin dejo de comer, mi adorada cuñada nos mando a bañarnos y arreglarnos porque partiríamos a Seattle y allá almorzaríamos y luego de arreglarnos ¡A la fiesta! Termino gritando esa frase haciendo que todos diéramos un respingo.

- ¿Te bañarás con mamá o conmigo? – le pregunto Edward a nuestro hijo cuando estábamos en la habitación.

- Papi – dijo mientras lo abrazaba. Sonreí ante la imagen y los envíe a la ducha mientras me preocupaba de ordenar el dormitorio y buscar la ropa para mi hijo.

Cuando llegamos a Seattle Anthony estaba realmente molesto, habíamos pasado casi dos horas en el auto y él se había aburrido.

En el almuerzo se calmó un poco porque Emmett y Rosalie lo mantuvieron entretenido. Después de su almuerzo se puso a dormir su siesta, lo que permitió que con Edward disfrutáramos un tiempo juntos y luego ultimar los detalles del cumpleaños. A las cinco Anthony había despertado así que Edward se quedo jugando con él mientras yo iba con las chicas a arreglarme. Los estilistas que Alice había contratado me peinaron el pelo con ondas, tal como Nicol Kidman en la película y puedo decir que me gustó bastante, ya que enmarcaba mi rostro maquillado tenuemente, solo los labios rojos y los ojos delineados, ya que el estilista me felicito mil veces por mi "cutis envidiable". Alice estaba enfundada en su corto vestido plateado con su pelo corto peinado prolijamente y un maquillaje brillante, acompañada de un sombrero de copas. Se veía increíble, además que se veía muy alta ya que usaba unos tacones dignos de lady gaga. Rosalie estaba vestida con un corsé y unos minishort negros de satén, también llevaba un portaligas con las medias correspondientes y uso tacones. Portaba una "boa" de plumas negras y brillantes y su cabello estaba lleno de rizos anudados en un moño loco. Esme vestía un hermoso vestido negro con un escote pronunciado pero que no se veía ordinario, y en su costado derecho una gran abertura dejaba ver su pierna hasta medio muslo, se veía realmente espectacular ya que mi suegra tenía una gran figura. El estilista que la estaba arreglando se lo menciono y ella dijo "con niños como mis hijos baje todo lo que subí con los embarazos en menos de un año y luego ya no tuve tiempo para comer" por lo que nos hizo reír a todos. Llevaba sus cabellos caramelo atados en un medio moño y los ojos en colores grises, resaltando su verde color y los labios solo con brillo labial. Hoy podía admitir que nos veíamos magnificas.

_Edward POV_

- ¡Anthony quédate quieto! – dije un poco exasperado. Muy raras veces le levantaba la voz a nuestro pequeño, pero hoy no tenia mucha paciencia, y él estaba especialmente odioso. Papá reí añadiendo con voz tenebrosa "se vienen los terribles dos años". Mi bebito, ex angelito (ahora era un pequeño demonio) corría por la habitación desnudo, ya que no me dejaba colocarle siquiera el pañal.

Suspire y me levante y luego de perseguirlo unos minutos lo atrapé y subí en la cama mientras él hacia pucheros por haber terminado con su juego.

- No te muevas, te colocaré el pañal y te vestiré – dije mirándolo a sus ojos, idénticos a los míos – Si te portas mal me iré y te quedarás aquí.

Vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas con miedo, y me sentí mal, pero según el pediatra debíamos comenzar a imponerle más autoridad, ya que ahora el tenia un conflicto de personalidad por querer ser independiente, pero a la vez necesitaba de nosotros, se colocaba más ansioso y además de todo eso, tenia un montón de energía que a veces no podíamos controlar.

Me dejo vestirlo, no podía negar que mi hijo era muy bueno, y cuando al fin coloque todo su vestuario y reí, se veía realmente adorable en esmoquin.

- Eres el bebe más lindo del planeta – dije mientras lo alzaba en brazos.

- ¡Siiiiiiii! – grito mientras reía. Mi hijo no era humilde, pero era normal ya que pasaba escuchando lo lindo que era de parte de sus abuelos, bisabuelos, tíos y sus padres.

Luego me vestí yo con el esmoquin que Alice había preparado para mi. Baje a la recepción del Hotel a encontrarme con mi padre y mis hermanos, nos encontraríamos con las chicas en el local de la fiesta, y reímos al escuchar lo adorable que se veía mi hijo por parte de las recepcionistas. Anthony se quiso ir con mi papá, todos vestíamos esmoquin aunque con chalecos, cuellos y corbatines de distintos colores, el mío era blanco, el de papa gris, el de Jasper era negro y el de Emmett era rojo, además que él llevaba un sombrero de copas y se veía más alto.

Cuando llegamos al local me sorprendí, todo estaba decorado de acuerdo a la película. Tuvimos que entrar por la puerta trasera, ya que Alice no quería que nos vieran los invitados.

En cuanto entramos Alice me pesco de la mano y me guío hacia un ascensor donde llegamos al cuarto piso del local, sin embargo este era usado para guardar cosas, para las luces y eso…así que no entendí nada.

- ¡Apúrate, debemos subirnos al trapecio? – chillo jalándome más fuerte

- ¿Qué trapecio? – pregunte un poco asustado.

- Por el que bajaremos ¿No te lo dije? Bueno, bajaremos por un trapecio.

Dijo todo sin respirar y se detuvo junto a unos hombres, que nos colocaron un arnés de seguridad, el de Alice era plateado para que no resaltara mucho sobre su vestido y el mío era negro, así que no se notaba. Fue todo tan rápido que con suerte me acuerdo, me había dado una especie de pánico escénico así que no presté atención a los detalles. Además el trapecio era bastante grande, con Alice estábamos de pie, con los inmensos tacones que llevaba por primera vez me llegaba hasta la oreja. El trapecio comenzó a descender lentamente mientras un animador gritaba desde el escenario "y aquí viene Edward y Alice Cullen, los gemelos que cumplen veinte años". Cuando bajábamos se escuchaban gritos y vítores. Cuando llegamos al escenario saltaron una especie de fuegos artificiales lo que permitió que nos pudiéramos sacar los arneses. Miré hacia el público y pude ver a Bella tratando de calmar a Anthony que lloraba en sus brazos. Escuché que el animador hablaba, pero yo tenía mi vista fija en mi pequeña familia. Se escuchó otra ronda de aplausos y Alice me tomó de la mano guiándome fuera del escenario, hacia la pista. En cuanto coloqué un pie en la pista, me encaminé rápidamente hacia mi novia, y aunque me costó llegar porque gente que ni siquiera conocía me detenía para felicitarme. Luego de cómo veinte minutos al fin pude llegar donde Bella y se veía exquisita, sin embargo mi atención se dirigió al pequeño que ella tenía en brazos, que estaba apegado a su pecho y sollozaba.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunte preocupado, mientras mi mamá y papá trataban de hacerle caras para que dejara de llorar. De inmediato mi hijo se dio vueltas y sus ojitos rojitos y llenos de lágrimas me miraron con desesperación. Estiró sus bracitos hacia mí y se removió en los brazos de su mami.

- ¡Papi! – grito.

Lo tomé de inmediato y los abracé a mi, mientras besaba su cabecita. Se acurrucó en mi pecho y dejó de llorar. Miré a Bella interrogante y ella me dio una tenue sonrisa.

- Te vió en el escenario y te llamaba, pero tú no lo escuchaste. Después se puso a llorar, hasta ahora.

- Creo que le dio papitis – dijo mi mamá.

Me acerqué más a mi esposa y la abracé, había muchos chicos que la miraban.

- Hijo, creo que no podremos separarnos de tu mami hoy, porque hay muchos hombres mirándola – Anthony me miro fijamente y frunció el seño, luego miró a Bella.

- ¡Mi mami! – dijo muy fuerte, como tratando de dejarlo en claro. Mi papá soltó una enorme carcajada.

- De tal padre, tal hijo – continúo riéndose.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo mi mamá mirándolo.

Bella se apego a mi y me abrazó mientras reía suavemente.

- ¿Te dije lo guapo que te ves, chico del cumpleaños?

- No, Bells. Tu te ves increíble – añadí mientras pasaba mi mano que no sostenía a nuestro hijo por su cadera – Mmm…debes traer ropa interior pequeñísima porque no se siente nada – dije mientras acariciaba su cuello con mis labios.

- En realidad…no traigo nada – dijo con un pícara sonrisa, yo tragué en seco.

La noche pasó rápidamente, bailamos con nuestro hijo, vi a mis amigos de la universidad que habían venido, Senna exigió su baile con Anthony, y Garrett se llevó a mi novia para bailar con ella, mientras Benjamin, Tia, Zafrina y yo nos quedábamos conversando y riendo.

Anthony se durmió a pesar del ruido y mis padres se lo llevaron con ellos al Hotel y papá moviendo sus cejas añadió "para que disfruten su noche" y logró que Bella se pusiera como un tomate.

Así que puse en marcha mi plan. Desde que supe que Bella estaba sin ropa interior había tenido problemas con mi entre pierna. Si bien no tenía una erección…tampoco me podía concentrar en nada a parte de pensar en Bella…su vestido levantado y yo entre sus piernas empujando contra ella. Duh, ese pensamiento no me ayudo mucho.

- Amor, necesito que me acompañes – dije tomando su mano y dándole la sonrisa que según ella era deslumbrante.

- ¿Adonde? – dijo dándome un beso en las labios, ya que justo una compañera de universidad que andaba tras de mi nos estaba mirando. Me encantaba cuando se ponía celosa.

- A buscar algo…que se me quedó cuando colocaban mi arnés – mentí rápidamente, cuando estábamos en el ultimo piso pude ver un cuarto y pregunte para que era…y uno de los chicos de seguridad que me ayudaba con el arnés dijo que era donde guardaban las luces después que terminaba el evento. Sabía que ese lugar estaría vacío y que no lo necesitaría ocupar nadie en un buen rato.

Nos tomamos de las manos y nos encaminamos por la orilla de la pista. Había gente de nuestra universidad…que supuse que Alice había invitado porque no eran ni como mucho conocidos. Nos detuvieron para saludarnos, para felicitarme por el cumpleaños. Subimos en el ascensor mientras yo la besaba delicadamente, no quería que sospechara. Entramos al cuarto piso y la tome de la mano, en cuanto divisé la puerta que buscaba la mire y la bese con pasión. Bella me respondió de inmediato, y la guié a ese cuarto. No encendí la luz, ya que las luces de los edificios de la ciudad iluminaban perfectamente la estancia.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – dijo con un gemido cuando acaricié sus pechos.

- ¿Tampoco traes sostén? – pregunté mirándola incrédulo ¡Mi chica se estaba volviendo muy osada!

- Eh, no – dijo dándome esas miradas sexys - ¿Por qué vinimos aquí?

- ¡No traes ropa interior! ¡Necesito mi regalo de cumpleaños! – dije un poco desesperado, mientras la acercaba a mi.

- Yo tampoco puedo esperar – prácticamente se lanzó a mis brazos y sus pechos se apretujaron contra mi torso ¿Porqué justo hoy tenía que traer tanta ropa?

Con ayuda de Bella comencé a desvestirme, ya que el esmoquin tenía muchas piezas, quedando con el pecho desnudo. Mientras yo bajaba el cierre del vestido, Bella comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón. Cuando el vestido bajó casi me muero.

Bella estaba solo con unas ligas y tacones y nada de ropa interior. Se me hizo agua la boca. Mi cabeza se dirigió sola a sus pechos y comencé a besarlos y morderlos suavemente. Nada era más estimulante que sus gemidos.

Sentí como sus manos se dedicaban a bajar mis boxers y a masturbarme. No podía aguantar más, nos di vuelta y la apoyé en la pared y ella comprendiendo, dio un pequeño salto enrollando sus piernas en mi cadera. Me moví y nuestros sexos se rozaron y pude sentir su humedad tocándome.

- Me vuelves loco – mi voz sonó ronca por la excitación.

- Tu también – gimió cuando volví a moverme y nuestros sexos volvieron a tener contacto – Por favor Edward, te necesito dentro.

No aguante más y la penetré de una sola estocada. Yo me mecía y ella saltaba, nuestros cuerpos sudaban y nuestras bocas no dejaban de besarse y gemir.

Mis movimientos se volvieron más rápidos, y al sentir como Bella daba un pequeño grito y su cuerpo me atrapaba me dejé ir.

Luego de unos minutos dejé que Bella bajara sus piernas, ya habíamos recuperado la respiración.

- ¿Crees que se hayan dado cuenta? – preguntó mi novia, sus ojos brillaban y su cabello estaba alborotado.

- Si lo hicieron no me importa – dije volviendo a besar sus labios – por mi me iba al Hotel de inmediato.

Ella sonrió y supe que también quería irse. Miré mi reloj y me percate que ya eran las tres de la mañana, así que si nos íbamos no sería terrible.

Tratamos de arreglarnos lo mejor que pudimos y bajamos, nos despedimos de nuestros amigos y nos fuimos.

Teníamos una suite bastante grande…con jacuzzi. Donde la pasamos bien…muy, muy bien.

- ¡Sopla! – todos aplaudieron cuando Anthony lo intentó - ¡Más fuerte! – le anime. Él me miró y me sonrió.

Nuestros padres habían viajado a New Hampshire para el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo. Bella sostenía la torta de Mario Bross y alentaba a nuestro bebe para que siguiera soplando. En cuanto logró apagar la Bella todos aplaudieron. Habíamos invitado a niños que compartían con él la guardería, de su edad solo eran cinco, por lo que tenían una maestra y una sala solo para ellos. Los niños estaban sentados y reían y jugaban mientras comían dulces. Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie habían enviado regalos, llamado un millón de veces, pero no habían podido venir porque como habíamos entrado recién a la universidad no podían faltar. Los primeros días de clases son siempre tediosos, pero nuestros amigos nos hicieron reír contándonos sus vacaciones de locos. Ellos también habían venido al cumpleaños números dos de nuestro hijo y se la estaban pasando en grande comiendo golosinas, jugando con los niños…eran como Emmett.

- Papi – dijo Anthony mirándome con el seño fruncido. Me había perdido en mis pensamientos y no lo había soltado. Vi que sus amiguitos estaban con sus juguetes y probablemente el también quería jugar. Lo baje y lo deje en el piso.

- Ve a jugar, campeón – él se fue corriendo a donde estaban los demás niños, sin embargo mi regazo fue rápidamente ocupado por una castaña de ojos chocolates.

- ¡Está tan grande! – dijo con los ojos brillantes de emoción - ¡Y se parece tanto a ti!

La besé y reí, a pesar de lo estresante que a veces podía ser, nos las estábamos apañando bien con esto de ser padres, además ya no podía imaginarme una vida sin nuestro hijo.

- Ojala que el próximo sea una niña igual a ti – dije mientras besaba suavemente sus labios. Escuchaba a nuestros padres riendo y hablar orgullosos de su nieto, Charlie le había regalado una caña de pescar de juguete, mi papá le había regalado un juego de doctor, Renné le regaló libros infantiles porque dijo "Bella adoraba que se los leyera, y a Edward también le gusta leer, no creo que Tony sea muy diferente" y mi mamá le había regalado juegos didácticos. Yo no lo pude evitar y le regalé un jeep de juguete y Bella un triciclo de la misma marca…eran geniales y estábamos seguros que nuestro hijo los disfrutaría.

- Yo quiero una niña también igual a ti – dijo riendo – pero no por ahora.

- No por ahora, mi capitán.

(1) "Bravo, bravo"

**N/A:**No tengo perdón por la demora, pero estoy de vacaciones y las estoy disfrutando. Fotos en el blog, hoy espero poder arreglar mi perfil para que sea más fácil el acceso a mis cuentas. Tampoco he actualizado pronto porque no hay reviews alentadores, al final no se si alguien lee la historia o no o por lo menos si les gusta =/ pero antes de ayer actualicé otro de mis fics y en los reviews de ese me pidieron que actualizara esta historia, porque es gente que ha leído todo lo que escribo, en especial a **EdwardAnthonyisHoot **que pidió actualización xd. Ya saben; preguntas sobre el fic, sobre la autora o sobre cualquier cosa a caleidoscope . formspring . com

Espero les guste el capítulo, lo hice largo =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Padres Adolescentes**

**Capítulo 5**

_Bella POV_

- ¡Lo prometiste! – le grite, estaba un poco exaltada y muy, muy molesta.

- ¡Lo sé, Bella! ¡Pero no pudo! – Dijo mientras su mano despeinaba sus cabellos - ¿Tú crees que prefiero quedarme aquí?

- No lo sé Edward, solo me preocupa – mi enojo había disminuido, él no tenía la culpa de lo estresante de mi semana – Pero últimamente pasas poco tiempo con tu hijo, y él te adora.

- ¿¡Y a caso tu crees que yo no lo amo! ¡Por Dios Bella! Amo a mi hijo con toda mi alma, pero debo sacarme una buena nota en este examen – dijo bastante enojado.

Suspire y desvíe la mirada, ya que sus ojos verdes me miraban con molestia.

- Lo siento, iré a buscar a Anthony y luego lo llevaré al parque para que puedas estudiar tranquilo.

Me levante y me dirigí al Volvo, que era el auto que ocupaba yo. Me sentía mal por haberle gritado a Edward, pero este semestre había dejado de salir con Anthony y yo al parque, al Centro Comercial. Pasaba pocas horas con su hijo y conmigo también, se la pasaba estudiando y esto no solo estaba afectando nuestra relación (donde las peleas ahora eran bastante comunes) si no que también la relación con nuestro hijo.

Mi pequeño…tenía dos años y nueve meses y estaba tan grande y hermoso. Era muy inteligente y ahora no encontrábamos la forma de callarlo porque era muy curioso y siempre preguntaba por todo. Aun no hablaba bien pero se comprendían la mayoría de sus frases.

- Hola mi vida – dije mientras besaba su cabecita llena de ondulados cabellos rubios oscuros. Me dedicó una sonrisa y sus pequeños dientitos brillaron.

- ¡Mami! – dijo feliz, dio una mirada al auto y su sonrisa desapareció. Hasta hace unos pocos meses Edward siempre venia conmigo a buscarlo a la Guardería, pero sus estudios se lo impedían, aunque esto no demorara más de quince minutos. Suspiré y tomando de la mano a mi pequeño nos dirigimos al auto, luego que lo sentara en su sillita puse el auto en marcha.

- Iremos al parque – dije mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

- No, mami – dijo con su dulce vocecita – Teno ambe.

- Esta bien, nos iremos a casa.

Cuando llegamos y lo baje del auto, corrió a la puerta de la casa, pero antes de que la abriera, apareció Edward tomando en brazos a Anthony, que rió feliz y gritaba ¡Papi, papi! mientras Ed le hacia cosquillas.

Me miró y me dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

- Lo siento Bella, siento que los estoy dejando un poco de lado – dijo mientras se corría para que pasara por la puerta – Hago todo esto por ustedes, pero no me sirve de nada lograrlo si no los voy a tener, ustedes son mi familia y son lo más importante para mi.

Lo abracé. Últimamente nuestras discusiones eran seguidas y bastante fuertes, ya no íbamos juntos al parque para jugar con nuestro hijo. En la universidad apenas nos veíamos ya que teníamos horarios distintos y el sexo solo ocurría cuando teníamos tiempo y no estábamos tan cansados.

_Edward POV_

Sabia que las cosas no estaban bien con Bella, y sinceramente esto me ponía cada vez peor. El único tiempo libre que tenia se lo dedicaba a mi hijo y ella también, por lo que el tiempo pareja quedo relegado al final de la lista. No era algo que me gustase, pero nuestros estudios y un niño de casi tres años no te dejan tiempo ni siquiera para pensar.

Discutíamos seguido y aunque la seguía amando sabía que para mantenernos como pareja en el tiempo, esto tenía que cambiar.

Llame a mi padre para poder charlar con alguien que ya tuviera la experiencia:

"_hijo, es algo totalmente normal, __imagínate para tu madre y yo que tuvimos gemelos tan poco tiempo después de Emmett. Tienes que buscarte una instancia para que puedan compartir, los estudios son difíciles, hijo, lo sé. Pero después de que termines de estudiar vas a trabajar, siempre hay algo más. Hazte un horario, traten de pasar las tardes juntos y estudia de noche, vayan a cenar juntos de ves en cuando, salgan a una discoteca. Mi nieto es pequeño y se duerme temprano, pueden contratan una niñera para que se los cuide un par de noches en la semana. Pasen el fin de semana juntos. Quédate en la universidad a estudiar, así cuando llegas a casa te preocupas de tu hijo y Bella"_

Vi en la mesa el horario de las pruebas de Bella y me di cuenta que las teníamos el mismo día (por lo menos la más importante) y ahí me di cuenta que aunque ella también tenia que estudiar siempre tenia tiempo para nuestro hijo y me sentí realmente culpable. En ese instante escuché como el volvo se estacionaba así que baje rápidamente. Cuando abrí la puerta mi pequeña sabandija se encontraba ahí, mirándome con una sonrisa y lo tome en mis brazos y lo estreché en mis brazos. Sentí como las preocupaciones se esfumaban y cuando sentí su risa me sentí feliz. Era increíble como los niños te cambian tu estado de ánimo a la felicidad inmediata.

Pedí disculpas a Bella, pero sabia que eso no era suficiente, pero sería una sorpresa que espero le agradara.

N/A: Les subo este capitulo adelanto del próximo, no he podido actualizar porque vino mi primo más pequeño, de solo un año a vernos, y los niños te dejan agotados y no te dan ningún descanso. Espero actualizar el fin de semana. Hoy tal vez actualice mis otros fics. Gracias por la espera, definitivamente adoro a mis lectoras =) Quisiera saber si hay alguna idea para la sorpresa de Bella, realmente no se me ocurren muchas cosas u.u agradeceria si alguien quisiera inspirarme con alguna idea.


	6. Chapter 6

**Padres Adolescentes**

**Capítulo 6**

_Edward POV_

Bella salía tarde el día de hoy. Tenía a Anthony vestido con sus jeans negros y una camisa verde, le coloqué encima un suéter gris oscuro ya que comenzaba a correr una leve brisa. Lo vigilaba para que no se ensuciara mientras yo me vestía.

- Sin bajar de la cama – le dije cuando vi que se iba corriendo hacia la orilla – Ve la Casita de Mickey.

Le indiqué el televisor, donde se veía PlayHouseDisney* y Mickey le preguntaba no sé que cosa a Pluto. Vi como mi pequeño miró un momento la tele y luego se paró en la cama y se puso a saltar. No le dije nada, porque necesitaba terminar de vestirme.

Me coloqué un jeans negro y una camisa verde como la de mi hijo, era gracioso cuando nos vestíamos iguales ya que se notaba más el parecido entre nosotros. La única diferencia sería que yo usaría mi chaqueta de cuero. Me calcé mis Vans* y quede listo.

- ¿Estas listo? – le pregunté a mi hijo.

- ¡Listo, listo! – grito mientras saltaba a mis brazos. Tome mi chaqueta con una mano, y la favorita de él que era una negra, forrada con polar y chiporro en las mangas y el gorro. Además el gorro tenía orejitas, haciendo que mi pequeño se viera aun más tierno.

- ¿Tienes frío? – le pregunte mientras lo acomodaba en su asiento para autos.

- No papi, no chaqueta.

Había ido a dejar a Bella en la mañana en mi auto, ya que nos habíamos ido juntos a la Universidad. Yo tuve mi examen temprano y ella lo tenía en la última hora de la tarde. Así que yo me encargué de ir a buscar a nuestro hijo y ahora la iba a buscar a ella. Lo que Bella no sabía es que después iríamos a cenar para celebrar que saldríamos de vacaciones y terminábamos un año más de universidad, y bueno ahí le daría más sorpresas. Me costó hacer una reservación porque en muy pocos restaurantes admitían a niños ya que si lloraban o hacían berrinches molestaban a otros comensales, pero por suerte había uno, que aunque no era tan elegante como los otros nos permitiría pasar una noche en familia.

Cuando me estacioné, me baje rápidamente y fui por mi hijo. Lo deje en el piso y nos fuimos caminando lentamente, ya que Anthony daba pasitos pequeños. Vimos como salían alumnos en tropel, celebrando y otros con cara de abatimiento. No lograba divisar a Bella así que la llame a su celular.

- Hola – me respondió luego de unos segundos.

- Te estamos esperando – dije mientras continuaba mirando – No te logro divisar.

- Yo ya te vi, quédate donde estas.

Mi pequeño miraba para todas partes, se veía realmente tierno, vestido como un niño grande y con cara de concentración.

- ¡Mamá! – dijo y trato de soltarse de mi para correr hacia ella. Esperé que Bella estuviera más cerca antes de soltarlo y dejar que él corriera a ella.

En cierto punto nuestra relación había cambiado para ojos de los demás. El primer año a Bella y a mi nos acosaban un poco (hecho que me colocaba muy celoso porque odiaba ver a otros hombres rondando a mi mujer) pero en cuanto supieron que teníamos un bebe y que éramos una familia comenzaron a alejarse y a inventar cosas como que traficábamos drogas para mantenernos o que Bella se había embarazado de mi para obtener mi dinero, que teníamos buenas notas porque le pagamos a los profesores o que le hacíamos favores sexuales. Con Bella no tomábamos en cuanta ninguno de los comentarios, "pueblo chico infierno grande", Forks había sido una buena escuela, más aun con Jessica y Lauren como compañeras.

- Hola amor – beso mis labios suavemente.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunte mientras Anthony se acomodaba en medio de los dos, así cuando caminábamos el saltaba para que lo eleváramos con nuestros brazos.

- Creo que bien – dijo y me sonrió – Solo espero que nos entreguen nuestras notas para poder viajar.

- Tengo una sorpresa – dije mientra veía como lentamente su seño se iba frunciendo. Bella odiaba realmente las sorpresas – Te aseguro que te gustará.

Anthony se soltó de nuestras manos y corrió al auto, lo seguimos y en cuanto l abrimos la puerta se encaramó solo en su sillita y tomo su Optimus Prime* para jugar con él. Lamentablemente para las vacaciones de Navidad, mi hermano Emmett le había contagiado su obsesión por Transformers* y le había regalado los juguetes. Ahora le decía "Blumbebi" al auto*.

Le abrí la puerta a Bella y me fui a sentar para poder partir.

- Anthony ¿Qué le debes decir a mamá? – le pregunte mientras lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

- Mami, te amo – dijo rápidamente haciendo que riéramos.

- Yo también mi vida – Bella se dio vuelta para lanzarle un beso y mi pequeño se sonrojó tal como lo hacia su mamá.

- No bebe, lo otro ¿recuerdas? – estábamos en un semáforo por lo que también me voltee para mirarlo directamente. Tenia cara de confusión, pero luego de unos segundos pareció recordar.

- ¡Mami! Papi y mí te vamos a cenar – dijo con una sonrisa.

Reí sin poder evitarlo y Bella solo agito su cabeza, tratando de no reír.

- ¿Me invitaran a cenar? – pregunto mi novia.

- ¡Si Mami!

Hace tanto que no salíamos, realmente la vida con un hijo te cambia montones. Cuando era más chico pensaba que cuando fuera a la Universidad entraría a una fraternidad e iría a muchas fiestas y tendría muchas novias. Cuando conocí a Bella cambio un poco, ya que no pensé en tener más novias, solo ella. Con la llegada de Anthony relegamos todo lo que un joven normal hace, sin embargo estaba realmente agradecido de ser un joven con dinero, ya que si no lo tuviéramos, además de todo tendríamos que trabajar y probablemente nos hubiéramos perdido toda la infancia de nuestro pequeño, ya que estando todo el día entre universidad y trabajo el tendría que haber sido criado en un preescolar.

Luego de estacionar, Bella tomo a Anthony en brazos y me causo gracias, ya que donde es bajita y delgada nuestro hijo se veía casi como otra cabeza.

- Creo que nuestro niño esta muy grande como para que lo sigas cargando – dije mientras los abrazaba.

- Si, soy gande – añadió mi niño.

- Tu siempre serás el bebe de mami – beso la pequeña naricita de Anthony y entramos al Restaurante.

_Bella POV_

Mis dos ángeles se veían hermosos vestidos iguales, mi pequeño era una replica en miniatura de su papá. Me reía al ver como mientras Edward le cortaba su pollo a la plancha en cubitos pequeños, él se comía los champiñones.

La cena fue tranquila y nos reímos mucho. Anthony nunca para de hablar y su creatividad era inmensa.

Después del postre tuvimos que irnos de inmediato, nuestro hijo se estaba quedando dormido. Hace meses que no teníamos una cena así, libre de preocupaciones, solo disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía y era realmente genial.

Cuando acostamos a nuestro hijo lo observamos por varios minutos.

- Ven, te tengo una sorpresa aun – dijo Edward tomando mi mano y guiándonos hasta nuestra habitación.

En cuanto entramos, cerró la puerta tras él.

- Mmm…¿tu sorpresa es un striptease? – dije al ver como se sacaba su chaqueta.

- No…bueno, tal vez más tarde – su sonrisa torcida y sus brillantes ojos me tenían atrapada – Toma – un poco mas serio me paso un sobre.

Lo mire curiosa y lo abrí, dentro de él habían pasajes de avión.

- ¿Qué…?

- Son pasajes para que vayamos a Italia durante dos semanas – me miraba esperando algún comentario, pero no podía hablar – La primera semana estaremos en La Toscana con Anthony, así tendremos una semana en familia. La segunda semana llegan mis abuelos y ellos se quedaran con él, para que nosotros podamos recorrer algunas ciudades.

No podía hablar. Siempre había sido mi sueño recorrer Europa, partiendo por Italia, ya que mi mamá siempre me hablaba de ese país cuando era pequeña y que me llamaba Isabella que era un lindo nombre italiano. Además era la cuna del Renacentismo y habian tantos lugares por ver.

- ¡Oh, Edward! – me arrojé a sus brazos casi derribándolo por lo que se puso a reír.

- Deberías tener reacciones así para todas mis sorpresas – dijo mientras m levantaba y nos daba vueltas por la habitación. Yo reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

Hace tanto que no estábamos así con Edward, simplemente disfrutando. Riéndonos, abrazándonos, besándonos.

Caímos a la cama y sin dudarlo nos comenzamos a besar apasionadamente. Enredaba mis manos en su cabello mientras el acariciaba mi espalda. Me puse a acariciar su espalda y metí mis manos bajo su camisa. Adoraba la espalda de Edward, era suave, tersa y amplia. Sentía como sus músculos se contraían.

- Estas muy vestida – gimoteo como un niño pequeño y lo ayudé a sacarme mi chaqueta. Volvió a lanzarse encima mío. Desabotoné su camisa lo más rápido que pude, entre la dificultad que me ofrecía que él estuviera sobre mi.

Logre desabotonar su camisa y mientras acariciaba su pecho, Edward me saco mi polera. La lanzo a cualquier parte y desabotonó mis sostén. En cuanto estuve libre de él comenzó a besar mis pechos y lamer mis pezones.

No podía parar de gemir y como pude desabotoné los pantalones de Edward y con mis piernas comencé a bajarlos. Sentí su miembro erecto a través de sus sexies boxers azules y eso incremento mi excitación.

Estaba en una especie de nube de lujuria. Edward se dio vuelta y medio sobre él. Me baje de su cuerpo para quitarme mis jeans y mis zapatillas. Edward se sentó y con sus propios pies se saco sus Vans y los jeans que colgaban sobre sus tobillos. En cuanto estuvimos solo en ropa interior tiró de mi y comenzó a quitar la ultima prenda que me quedaba. Sentí cuando cayó al piso y su mirada fija en mi entrepierna, pero yo ya no aguantaba mas, así que lo empuje para que su cuerpo cayera en la cama y me senté horcajadas sobre él. Baje lo que más pude su boxer y su miembro erguido quedo frente a mi en total gloria.

Hace tanto tiempo que no estábamos así, disfrutando plenamente hacer el amor, sin pensar en un trabajo que hacer o levantarse un poco más temprano a estudiar o nada. Me fui yo misma introduciendo el pene de Edward mientras el acariciaba como un loco mis senos. Comenzamos esa sensual danza y los gemidos resonaban en la habitación, era exquisito. No se cuanto tiempo paso, segundos, minutos, horas, pero alcanzamos un sensacional orgasmos juntos. Caí sobre él y de inmediato Edward me abrazo.

- ¡Woah! – fue su único comentario.

- Extrañaba hacer el amor así – dije mientras besaba su pecho.

- Yo también, adoro estar de vacaciones, espera que lleguemos a Italia, no podrás alejarte de mi ni siquiera un poquito.

Reímos sin poder evitarlo.

Nos levantamos para poder acostarnos, en cuanto nos metimos a la cama Edward comenzó a besarme y seguimos haciendo el amor hasta la madrugada, ojala Anthony despierte tarde.

**N/A**: Ódienme xd perdón por no actualizar pronto, pero estuve un tanto ocupada. No se si les pasa lo mismo que a mí, pero odio los fics donde Bella es una perra y se acuesta con todo el mundo :/ siento que es un personaje demasiado diferente a como los creo S. M.

En fin, fotos en mi blog (las subiré después del capítulos, así que si revisan y no están … háganlo en un tiempito después)

Nunca he entendido porque si tengo tantos alert's y favorite History tengo taaan pocos reviews =(

* Lo de Bumblebi como le llama Anthony a Bumblebee de Transformes, más info en el blog. (no es un nombre fácil, imaginenselo para nuestro pequeñito xd)

(1 semana tratando de subir el cap, no se que le paso a fanfiction qe no me dejaba, las fotos ya estan el blog)


	7. Chapter 7

**Padres Adolescentes**

**Capítulo 7**

_Bella POV_

- ¡Una _mube_! – dijo Anthony riendo alegremente. Iba de pie en el avión mirando hacia afuera por la pequeña ventanita.

- "Nube" – le repitió lentamente Edward mientras lo miraba atentamente vigilando que no se fuera a caer.

Yo iba un poco mareada, sentada cómodamente en los asientos de primera clase. Por supuesto me había negado a que Edward siguiera gastando dinero, pero según él así era más cómodo para Anthony y para los demás pasajeros, ya que nuestro hijo estaba totalmente emocionado por ir de viaje, en especial por ir en avión y volar.

- ¿Te sientes mejor cariño? – preguntó preocupado.

- Si amor, solo me puse nerviosa, tu sabes – le sonreí y se acercó a besarme suavemente.

Habíamos terminado otro excelente y agotador año de universidad, habíamos viajado a Forks para visitar a mi papá y a los de Edward, aunque esta vez solo estaríamos dos semanas, luego comenzaría nuestro viaje a Italia, aunque solo era de dos semanas.

Anthony era el más feliz porque podía "estar con los papis todo el día" y a cualquier persona que viera le decía "_toi de vacasones_". Carlisle lo había llevado a que le colocaran unas vacunas, tardaron como tres horas, solo porque su nieto quería conocer donde trabaja el "_Lito Lisli_" y al parecer a todas las enfermeras y doctoras del Hospital les había encantado el pequeño nieto del director e hijo de "Eddie".

Por su parte Charlie lo había llevado a conocer La Push y Anthony estuvo hablando todo el día de los peces, los pajaritos, las olas que había visto con el "_Lito Chadli_". Esme lo consentía y él siempre quería ayudar a la "_Mimi_" en los jardines, adoraba jugar con tierra y se emocionaba un montón cuando encontraba un gusano, aunque eso a Alice le desagradara porque arruinaba su ropa de diseño. Edward se había artado de decirle "no debiste regalarle ropa de diseño a un niño, ellos juegan y se ensucian, no se va a quedar sentado para no arruinar su ropa".

Antes de venirnos habían discutido, Alice había encontrado genial nuestra idea de viajar y habían querido unirse al viaje. Obviamente eso me molesto un poco, ya que la idea de nuestro viaje era pasar tiempo juntos, los tres y una semana nosotros solos. Edward le había dicho que no, que cuando volviéramos si querían viajábamos todos juntos pero ahora necesitábamos hacerlo solo nosotros.

Obviamente y como era de esperar Alice hizo un berrinche, incluso me llamo mala amiga por no querer pasar tiempo con ella, luego se fue a su habitación. Esme se fue a hablar con ella. Carlisle se acercó a mí y me pidió disculpas.

_Flashback_

- Lo siento Bella, estoy segura que Alice no siente eso de verdad – dijo suspirando, mientras Emmett hablaba con Edward – E momentos como este lamento haber malcriado tanto a Alice, siempre cree que puede hacer lo que ella quiera y eso no es así. Cuando no puede hacerlo se frustra mucho.

- Lo se Carlisle – dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa – se que cuando este calmada lo entenderá, además también quiero pasar tiempo con ella, hace mucho que no nos vemos. Creo que se siente apartada, debe extrañar mucho a Edward también.

_Fin Flashback_

Cuando volvía de acostar a Anthony de su siesta Alice salio de su habitación y me pidió disculpas. La abrace y le dije que o importaba, aun así me pidió que la acompañara a su habitación y que necesitaba hablar conmigo.

_Flashback_

- De verdad lo siento – dijo mirándome fijamente con esos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de mi novio y mi hijo – No creo que seas una mala amiga, todo lo contrario.

- No te preocupes Alice, cuando una se enoja dice cosas sin pensar.

- Perdón – susurré. Vi como dos lagrimas salían de sus ojos y la abrace.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dije. Algo me estaba ocultando, últimamente no se comportaba como siempre, le faltaba esa chispa alegre tan común en ella.

- Es que – su mentón tiritaba, lo que me indicaba que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar – Creo que Jasper ya no me ama – soltó finalmente.

Me quede totalmente en shock.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – le pregunté contrariada. Alice suspiró y comenzó a contarme su historia.

- Tal vez no fue buena idea que nos fuéramos juntos a New York – nuevas lagrimas habían comenzado a descender – Al parecer no somos tan compatibles como creíamos

_Fin Flashback_

Esa tarde Alice me contó de las constantes peleas que tenía con Jasper, lo unido que este se había vuelto con María, una compañera. Cómo su relación ya no era lo mismo, que a veces se aburría solo de estar con él, que cando estaban juntos no tenían de que hablar.

Le aconsejé que se calmara, que hablaran las cosas, que si no se sentían bien como para continuar juntos terminaran, pero que eso no significaría que no se quisieran, quizás solo debían tener tiempo para ellos. También hablamos de lo mucho que nos extrañábamos, no era lo mismo tener amigas en la universidad y hablar ciertas cosas, nosotras sabíamos todo de la otra, con solo mirarnos sabíamos si algo iba mal. Le conté de mis problemas con Edward, de lo poco que estábamos juntos y ella volvió a disculparse por haberse entrometido en nuestro viaje, que nunca se imagino que nosotros también estuviéramos pasando por un mal momento.

- Parece _godón _– esa dulce vocecita me saco de mis recuerdos y volví a mirar a Edward con Anthony, ahora ambos miraban las nubes.

- "Algodón" con ele – corrigió, sin embargo nuestro hijo no lo tomó en cuenta y siguió mirando por esa diminuta ventanita. La azafata apareció y nos pidió que nos abrocháramos el cinturón porque íbamos a aterrizar.

_Edward POV_

Bella perseguía a nuestro pequeño mientras yo los filmaba. Estábamos en La Toscana, específicamente en Florencia ahora en la Piazza Della Signoria. Ya habiamos pasado por el Corredor de Lanzi, el Tribunal de las Mercancías y el Palacio Uguccioni. Ahora nos encontrábamos frente al Palacio viejo para ver las esculturas Marzocco y la Giuditta e Oloferne de Donatello cuando Anthony se puso a correr como loco sin saber porqué, aunque por suerte lo hacia cerca, porque con la cantidad de turistas se podía perder. Detuve mi grabación y corriendo solo un poco lo tome en brazos, ya era un poco tarde y debíamos irnos a la casa que tenían mis abuelos en Florencia.

- ¿Porqué corriste? – le pregunte mirándolo seriamente mientras se removía en mis brazos.

- Poque quería ver esa _estuatua _– dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho igual que lo hacia Bella cuando se molestaba, cosa que me causó gracia pero no podía reírme porque o si no Anthony no comprendería que había hecho algo malo.

- ¡Anthony! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre correr así? ¡Te podrías haber perdido! ¡O te podrían haber robado! – gritaba Bella bastante molesta, seguro que conmigo también por estar grabando en vez de ayudarla a atraparlo.

- Es peligroso que hagas eso, mamá y yo estamos enojados – dije seriamente, a lo que nuestro hijo puso carita de pena.

- Quería ver la _estuatua _– susurró.

Bella me miro y luego lo miró a él.

- Iremos a ver las estatuas porque quiero sacarle fotos, y no comerás ningún dulce más en lo que queda del día – regaño Bella y sonreí.

Nos acercamos a la Fuente de Neptuno y Anthony miraba la escultura totalmente embelesado, me daba la impresión de que a mi hijo le encantaría el arte.

Esta semana habíamos recorrido toda Florencia si era posible, visitando el Duomo de Santa Maria del Fiore, donde adoré ver a Bella quedar con la boca abierta al ver el interior del Duomo y el fresco de Giorgio Vasari. También visitamos El Bargello, un museo…lo más difícil fue mantener a Anthony en silencio, ya que gritaba cada vez que veía algo que le gustaba, también visitamos la Galería de los Uffizi donde estuvimos todo un día viendo las pinturas y me maravillé al poder tantas obras famosas en vivo a pesar de que las había visto tantas otras veces a través de libros y en Internet.

También visitamos el Palazzo Vecchio y le sacamos una linda foto a Anthony donde sale observando la Victoria de Miguel Ángel. Visitamos también la iglesia de la familia Médici, la Basílica de San Lorenzo, que era realmente hermosa, algo tenían estas iglesias que te cautivaban, al igual que Santo Spirito y San Marcos. Bella miraba todo atentamente y sacó un montón de fotografías, mientras que nuestro hijo y yo nos divertíamos más curioseando por ahí. Y por estar curioseando Anthony vio un Cristo crucificado, en Santo Spirito específicamente y estuvo mucho rato preguntándome que le había pasado, pero sinceramente no sabía como explicarme. Mis abuelos eran católicos pero mi padre al irse mas por el lado científico nunca fue realmente creyente, y mi mamá tampoco por lo que ninguno de nosotros estaba bautizado. Bella no le daba importancia a la religión. Así que decidí esperar a que mi abuelo o mi Nona le explicara algo de la vida de Jesús o dejaría a mi hijo confundido.

En la visita a la Piazza Della Repubblica pasamos al Café Giubbe Rosse donde poetas como Giovanni Papini, Giuseppe Prezzolini, Eugenio Montale, Mario Luzi, Filippo Tommaso Marinetti se reunían a discutir de literatura y Bella quería tomarse un café donde ellos lo hicieron.

Volvimos a la casa, que se encontraba en las afueras de Florencia, y como la mayoría de las casas de millonarios se encontraba rodeada de vegetación. Cerca había un montón de olivares y viñedos y mis abuelos conocían a los dueños por lo que nos pudimos ir a dar una vueltecita y conocer. El clima era genial y nos permitía disfrutar todo el día hasta como las ocho de la noche, que era cuando comenzaba a oscurecer.

Anthony estaba un poco bronceado por lo que sus ojos resalaban un poco más. Mis abuelos acondicionaron un dormitorio solo para el, que era realmente hermoso.

- Lo hice así, para que lo pueda utilizar hasta como los ocho años, espero que vengan a visitarnos seguido – dijo cuando nos termino de mostrar la habitación de nuestro hijo y luego lo hizo con la nuestra, que era amplia y bastante cómoda, apenas y tenia unos cuantos muebles, una linda cama con dosel y tenia ese gusto italiano de las casas antiguas del que Bella se enamoró. Obviamente todos los miembros de mi familia tenían una habitación en esta casa para cuando quisieran venir, la que lo haría mas pronto era Alice, en la semana de la moda de Milán.

- ¡Edward! – Me grito Bella – Te estoy hablando hace rato y no me escuchas.

- Lo siento cariño – dije mientras me levantaba y la abrazaba. Comencé a besarla lentamente mientras disfrutaba de sus labios. Comencé a desabrochar su camisa larga y sacarle el cinturón, sentí como Bella comenzaba a desabotonar mi camisa azul y gemía colocándose en puntitas para llegar mejor a mis labios. Sonreí y tomándola del trasero (que primero toqué y apreté) la levante. De inmediato Bella reacciono y envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura, restregándose contra mi erección. Estábamos envueltos en una nube de pasión, escuchaba sus gemidos y sentía nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas. Logre sacarle la camisa y sin poder evitarlo comencé a esparcir besos por su cuello, hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos llenos.

- Vamos a la cama – dijo Bella, no me di cuenta en que momento llegue a ella. La deposite sobre esta delicadamente y comencé a quitarme la camisa ya que Bella no lo había logrado. Vi que ella se sacaba sus botas y desabrochaba su jeans para sacárselos. Yo solo moví mis pies y mis zapatillas salieron solas. Desabroche mis jeans pero antes que lograra sacaremos Bella ya los estaba bajando con una sonrisa sensual y una mirada ansiosa. Solo estaba en ropa interior blanca y se veía preciosa, me abalancé sobre ella y comencé a besarla incesantemente. Sentí como Bella comenzaba a bajar mi ropa interior y liberaba mi miembro. Comenzó a masturbarme y no pude evitar separarme para gemir fuertemente. Definitivamente me descontrolé cuando sentí su boca tomarme, como su lengua pasaba por la punta de mi pene y su mano masajeaba delicadamente mis testículos.

- Oh…eres increíble – dije mientras con mis manos sacaba el sostén de Bella.

Cuando logre liberar sus pechos comencé a masajearlos suavemente y escuchaba sus gemidos que vibraban contra mi pene – Bella…detente.

- No…quiero que te vengas en mi boca – dijo sensualmente mirándome entre sus pestañas. Juro que podría haberme venido en ese mismo instante. Comenzó a chupar mi miembro como si fuera un helado y sabia que estaba a punto, sin que le dijera nada comenzó a hacerlo más rápido y trago todo lo que salio de mi cuando llegue a mi orgasmo. Realmente podría haber muerto en ese instante…ver a Bella haciéndome sexo oral era algo…celestial.

Pero para ser sincera aun no estaba totalmente complacido, no podía estar realmente satisfecho si no había visto a Bella obtener su orgasmo. Así que la tome y la deje acostada en la cama mientras me subía sobre ella. Mientras besaba y lamia su cuerpo la despoje de su tanga, le di unas cuantas lamidas a su vagina y pude notar que su clítoris ya estaba lo suficientemente hinchado. Subí mi cabeza para comenzar a comerme sus senos y cuando sentí mi pene totalmente erecto otra vez la penetre suavemente y comencé un lento vaivén. Bella rasguñaba lentamente mi espalda mientras gemía. Fui incrementando mi ritmo. Luego de unos minutos sentí a Bella enterrar sus uñas en mi espalda y cerrar los ojos mientras emitía un grito silencioso. Luego de unas embestidas más me vine otra vez.

- Gracias amor, no tenias por que hacerlo – dije mientras la besaba.

- Pero quería hacerlo Edward…me encantas – volvió a besarme más apasionadamente.

Minutos después estábamos otra vez haciendo el amor.

- No creo que sea buena idea – dijo Bella mientras mirábamos a Anthony pidiéndole a Aro que lo llevara en la "apa" o sea, en su espalda.

- Tu abuelo Aro esta muy viejo – dijo mi Nona haciendo que mi abuelo la mirara con mala cara.

- ¡No estoy viejo! Vamos Tony, súbete – dijo con clara muestra de desafío.

- Abuelo, no creo que sea buena idea – dije aguantándome la risa.

- ¡Puedo hacerlo! – Dijo mirándome molesto – A ti te pasaba por todas partes montando en mi espalda.

- Eso fue hace más de quince años – dije con una mueca socarrona. Mi abuelo me dio una mirada de odio que me dio mas ganas de reírme y Bella me pego un codazo.

Mi abuelo se agacho y Anthony se tiro velozmente, y con tanta fuerza (buena, la que un niño de casi tres años pudiera tener) logrando que mi abuelo cayera sobre sus rodillas y la Nona y yo rompiéramos en carcajadas.

Bella se acerco y ayudo a mi abuelo a levantarse, ya que Anthony solo tironeaba su chaqueta sin lograr nada.

- _Nono Aro si tas vejo _– dijo mi hijo mirándolo recriminatoriamente con sus manos en su cintura, haciendo que mi Nona y yo nos diera más risa.

Con Bella nos marchabamos hoy para volver en cinco días más, Anthony nos había preguntado si estábamos enojados con él y por eso no lo llevábamos y eso había tenido a Bella a punto de cancelar todo para quedarnos con él, sin embargo la Nona lo convenció que solo teníamos que hablar con el y explicarle la situación. Así que hace un par de horas le habíamos dicho que iríamos a un lugar solo de grandes por unos días, así que él se quedaría con sus bisabuelos para que pudiera jugar. Le dijimos que lo llamaríamos todos los días y que tal vez lo vendríamos a buscar antes…ya que con Bella sabíamos que no duraríamos más de tres días sin nuestro hijo…además que así podríamos llevarlo a conocer más partes.

- ¿Ya se van papi? – dijo Anthony desde los brazos de Bella mientras mi abuelo se sacudía la ropa que había ensuciado tras su caída.

- Si pequeño, pero volveremos pronto – asintió y me sonrío - ¿Te portaras bien con el abuelito?

- Si papi – dijo sonriendo - ¿Me llamadan?

- Todos los días, mi amor – dijo Bella besándolo en la frente.

Nos abrazamos los tres, era primera vez que lo hacíamos, pero era necesario. Anthony ya no era un bebe y podía estar al cuidado de otras personas, y que mejores niñeros que mis abuelos. Y a su vez nosotros con Bella necesitábamos tener un tiempo para nosotros y dedicarnos a regalonearnos un poco.

- Te amamos – dijo Bella. Nos subimos al taxi que había venido por nosotros y nos llevaría a la Estación para tomar el Tren que nos dejaría en Roma.

- Creí que Anthony iba a llorar – dijo Bella.

- No creo…es un chico fuerte.

_Bella POV_

Acabábamos de llegar y me estaba arreglando, Edward quería que saliéramos a bailar. Íbamos a ir a un Club en el centro de Roma, el que era muy exclusivo. Se llamaba La Maison y era el típico club exclusivo donde antes de entrar posabas para una foto. Me coloqué el vestido que Alice me había obligado a llevar. Era de diseñador y me maquille y me peine con recogido. También me puse tacones aunque no muy altos para no sufrir algún accidente. Edward bestia pantalones negros, zapatos y una polera negra, que resaltaba su pelo, piel y ojos.

- Te ves hermosa – dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me besaba.

- Tú también te ves muy guapo – le respondí y le daba otro beso.

Tomamos el taxi y nos dirigimos a la disco. Entramos de inmediato y pude ver lo espectacular que era.

Bailamos bien pegados, ya que había bastante gente, pero eso hacia más sexy el baile. Recibí varias miradas, pero Edward no se despegaba de mí…en realidad yo tampoco de él ya que les robaba suspiros a todas las chicas que estaban en el lugar.

Bebimos un poco, y como no estoy acostumbrada al alcohol me marié un poco, creo que Ed también.

Nos fuimos bastante tarde, como a las cuatro de la madrugada, entre risas tomamos un taxi. Edward dio la dirección del Hotel y en unos minutos estuvimos allí, aunque no estoy segura, ya que nos estábamos besando y acariciando. Cuando entramos al ascensor Edward me acorralo contra una de las frías paredes.

- Sabes…nunca lo hemos hecho en un ascensor – dijo mientras besaba mi cuello.

- Puede entrar alguien – le respondí entre gemidos.

- Es muy tarde – antes que pudiera decirle otra cosa levantó mi vestido hasta la cintura y corrió mi tanga. Comenzó a acariciar mi vagina con sus dedos logrando que apenas pudiera contener mis gemidos.

Desabroche su pantalón y su miembro sobresalía de su boxer, se lo baje y lo deje en libertad.

- Edward…- gemí mientras mi novio se acomodaba entre mis piernas y me embestía.

Luego de unos minutos nos dejamos llevar, teniendo un orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

- Fue el mejor rapidito de mi vida – dijo apoyando su frente contra la mía.

- No hemos tenido muchos – dije bajando mi vestido mientras Edward arreglaba sus ropas.

- Tenemos unos días para revertir la situación.

**N/A: **Espero les guste =) Espero reviews. En mi blog las imágenes (de Italia, ropas, etc.)

Amo a Anthony y me encanta que Aro crea que es joven XD.

Pasen por mis otros fics (ojos de gato con botas)


	8. Chapter 8

**Padres Adolescentes**

**Capítulo 8**

Anthony definitivamente era un pequeño galán. Tenía a tres azafatas jugando con él, trayéndole galletitas y juguitos. Viajar en primera clase tenia ese tipo de ventajas, pero el encanto adicional de mi bebito había logrado que las asistentes de vuelos estuvieran al pendiente de él. Nos habían pedido permiso para llevarlo a conocer la cabina del piloto y luego nos llego contando que había tocado los controles. Las azafatas eran más bien…señoras. De unos treinta y pocos años y bastante bellas y por primera vez miraron a mi novio pero ni siquiera se le insinuaron y solo se dedicaron a nuestro niño.

Cuando vimos que nuestro pequeño estaba bien cuidado y tan bien atendido nos pudimos relajar y descansar un poco. La mañana había sido un tanto ajetreada.

La semana (que se redujo solo a tres días) que tuvimos solos fue espectacular, aunque más que recorrer Roma nos dedicamos a regalonearnos. Era extraño que tuviéramos tiempo solo para nosotros dos, ya que la vida con un pequeño hijo es bastante complicada, además la Universidad nos quitaba muchísimo tiempo…y nuestra relación era lo último en nuestras prioridades inmediatas, así que el tiempo en pareja había quedado bastante relegado. Así que habíamos paseado, tenido cenas románticas y apenas dormimos, pero pronto empezamos a extrañar a nuestro hijo. Ambos no durábamos mucho sin él y aunque era bien cuidado por los abuelos de Edward el cuarto día de nuestras mini vacaciones solos, volvimos a la Toscana. Mi pequeño se volvió loco cuando nos vio y estuvo como tres horas contándonos detalladamente todo lo que había hecho. A Edward le dio un ataque de risa ya que Aro de inmediato se fue a acostar. Nona nos dijo que aun no quería admitir que estaba más viejo así que quiso hacer todo lo que Anthony pedía, probablemente ahora estaba contracturado.

Se suponía que los Cullen viajarían a Italia, pero al final no podrían porque a Carlisle lo habían invitado a una conferencia como expositor y era una oportunidad que no podía rechazar. Aro y Nona viajarían a Forks una semana antes que entráramos a clases.

- ¿Cuánto falta? – le pregunte a Edward mientras me acomodaba entre sus brazos.

- Ya estamos por llegar, cariño – me respondió mientras me besaba la cabeza. Minutos después una azafata traía a Anthony para que se abrochara el cinturón porque íbamos a aterrizar.

Cuando recogíamos nuestro equipaje unos fuertes brazos me rodearon hasta levantarme del piso mientras gemía asustada.

- ¡Suéltala Emmett! – dijo casi gritando una voz que conocía muy bien.

- ¡Hola Belly Bells! – saludó la masa muscular con cara que tenia enfrente, también conocido como mi cuñado Emmett. Divisé de reojo la rubia cabellera de Rosalie abrazando a mi pequeño y a Alice, que era quien le había dicho a Emmett que me soltara antes de lanzarse sobre mi Edward, mientras le repartía besos por el rostro y mi novio hacia caras de asco aunque yo sabia que lo adoraba.

- Hola Emmy – le dije mientras peñiscaba su mejilla. En él uno podía ver los azules ojos de Carlisle y su oscuro y rizado cabello como su abuelo Aro, en un cuerpo de un jugador de futbol americano ya que media más de un metro noventa y era bastante corpulento, pero era tan dulce como un osito de peluche. Antes de que pudiera decir algo un pequeño y delgado cuerpo impactó contra el mío y me rodeo con sus brazos.

- ¡Te extraño! – chillo Alice. Escuche las risas de mi hijo que era elevado en el aire por Emmett mientras Edward se reía.

- ¡yo también duende! – dije mientras la abrazaba de vuelta. Tan pronto como me abrazo me soltó y se dio vuelta para arrebatarle a Anthony a Emmett.

- ¡Mi sobrino favorito! – dijo mientras lo tenia en brazos y le daba muchos besos. Las mejillas de mi niño se colorearon mientras la miraba avergonzado por tanta atención.

Me causo mucha gracia ver como Emmett apretujaba a Edward entre sus brazos. Nos daba lo mismo si la gente nos miraba.

Cuando al fin llegamos a la mansión Cullen después de un entretenido viaje donde Anthony les relato como jugaba con su "Abelito Aro" como la Nona lo llevaba a pasear y como habíamos visto muchas "estuatuas" y como había ido donde el piloto y había "manejado el avión".

Esme lo lleno de besos y nos contó que Carlisle estaría pronto de vuelta, ya que estaba en el Hospital aun.

Nosotros estaríamos un rato con ellos, ya que iríamos a cenar con Charlie. Estaríamos un mes en Forks aun, donde seguramente la pasaríamos increíble, sobre todo ahora que Emmett y Rosalie estarían acá. Les quedaba un solo semestre de Universidad y luego serian ¡egresados!

Luego de dejar las maletas y hablar un poco nos dejaron ir y pudimos irnos a nuestro dormitorio.

- ¿Listo? – le preguntó Edward a Anthony mientras le sacaba su ropita ya que se iban a duchar juntos. Me causaba gracia verlos porque Tony no se quedaba nunca quieto y Edward con su infinita paciencia lo desvestía lentamente. Cuando al fin lo dejo solo en su pequeño calzoncillo de autitos se metieron al baño. Escuchaba a mi hijo cantar una canción de unos dibujos infantiles, mientras seguramente Edward se encargaba de lavarle el pelo y el cuerpo ya que estaba todo pegajoso por los dulces, jugos y transpiración que había tenido en el viaje.

Deje la ropa de ambos lista sobre la cama mientras llevaba la ropa sucia al cuarto de lavandería que estaba al lado de la cocina. Cuando venia de vuelta me topé con Alice quien me agarro de una mano y me metió dentro de su dormitorio.

- Termine con Jasper – dijo antes de que si quiera pudiera preguntar algo.

La mire y no vi indicios de tristeza en su rostro, incluso se veía tranquila.

- ¿Porqué? ¿Estás bien? – pregunte atropelladamente.

Vi como suspiraba y me indicaba que me sentara en la cama. Seguramente seria una larga conversación.

- Terminé con él – me miro seriamente – antes de que tu y mi hermano se fueran te conté que no estábamos bien, pero la semana anterior me di cuenta de que tal vez necesitábamos un tiempo. Ambos estamos mucho juntos, comenzamos nuestro noviazgo antes que tu y Edward y siempre hemos estado juntos – me sonrió débilmente – Yo aparte de ti, no tengo amigas Bella, mi mundo solo gira entorno a él y eso no es sano, además eso hace que le impida a él que también tenga su vida aparte.

- Bueno, no es que con Edward seamos muy sociables tampoco – dije, ya que nosotros tampoco teníamos un gran grupo de amigos y muy rara vez salíamos.

- Lo sé Bella, pero Edward y tú tienen aunque sea un reducido grupo de amigos y no tienen más porque no tienen tiempo, en cambio lo de nosotros es distinto – vi que su gesto se volvía ausente – Además se que a Jasper le pasan cosas con esa compañera, María.

- Jasper te ama, Alice

- Si, y yo también lo amo a él, pero si él siente algo por ella ¿cómo saber quien es su real alma gemela? A veces hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

La mire y vi que se notaba tranquila y sin poder evitarlo me levanté y la abrace.

- Verás como en poco tiempo todo estará en orden de nuevo, pasará lo que tenga que pasar – le dije mientras acariciaba su espalda – Sabes que estoy aquí para ti.

- Lo sé – me dijo dándome una sonrisa – Pero para que lo sepas terminamos en buenos términos, incluso me ha llamado por teléfono todos estos días. Los primeros días llore pero ya estoy bien, estoy tranquila.

- No sé como se lo tomará Edward – pensé en voz alta.

- Yo tampoco. Mamá casi se muere, para ella Jasper es otro hijo, pero cuando se dio cuenta que seguíamos siendo amigos e incluso me venia a ver y todo era como antes pero sin las demostraciones de cariño se calmo. Mi papá quedó en shock, luego quiso saber que ocurría y cuando se lo explique me entendió y no ha dicho nada y Emmett…bueno a él no le interesó mucho, solo se preocupa que ahora tendrá que ir a hacer su practica laboral o algo así a New York para mantenerme vigilada.

Reímos un poco, ya que eso era algo típico de Emmett.

- No se que hará Edward, además Jasper es su mejor amigo – dije cuando terminamos de reír.

- Yo tampoco me lo imagino, además que él es muy protector conmigo y no quiero que se enoje con Jasper o dejen de hablarse.

Conversamos otro rato más y quedamos en que hablaría con Edward mañana ya que se hacia tarde y teníamos que ir con Charlie. Me despedí de ella y me fui a nuestro dormitorio para poder bañarme, en cuanto entre vi a mis dos amores vestidos…pero ambos sobre la cama durmiendo, aunque Anthony estaba mas sobre Edward que sobre la cama.

**N/A:** Siento por la demora, estoy terriblemente enferma. El capitulo es corto y todo pero con el dolor de cabeza que tengo no puedo escribir más, las que hayan tenido sinusitis me entenderán. Se agradece muchísimo a las personas que me leen, pero sobre todo a las que dejan reviews con ánimos, ideas y simplemente para decir que les gusta la historia o el capitulo =) pasen por mi perfil y las que tengan Tumblr síganme y yo las seguiré a ustedes =) ah; les recomiendo mi fic "Recuerdos de Niñez" es cortito y tierno XD besos

Prometo actualizar pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

Padres Adolescentes

Capítulo 9

Bella POV

Edward estaba pálido, su cara carecía de expresión. Alice lo miraba con miedo aunque trataba de fingir que estaba tranquila. Si, tal ve fue mala idea decírselo así pero a veces las cosas se afrontaban más rápido de un solo tirón.

- ¡Lo mataré! – rugió Edward. Le di la mano y se la apreté.

- Cálmate amor, escucha a Alice – bese su mejilla y decidí mejor dejarlos solos. Además que Anthony estaba ayudando a Esme a hacer galletas, así que quería sacarle algunas fotos – Iré con Anthony.

Salí de la habitación no sin antes regalarle una mirada de apoyo a Alice. Ella me devolvió una leve sonrisa.

Cuando llegue a la cocina pude ver a mi pequeño en su sillita alta revolviendo un pequeño posillo. Daba risa verlo porque giraba la cuchara lentamente y con otra mano sostenía y mantenía seguro el posillo. Esme estaba cortando galletas en formas de estrella.

- ¿Qué haces amor? – le pregunté cuando llegué a su lado. Él apenas levantó su mirada y siguió revolviendo su mezcla.

- No sé, la Meme me dijo que devolviera – su cabello rubio se había rizado en las puntas y tenía su carita un poco sucia.

- Se llama glaseado, mi niño – añadió Esme y me sonrió – ¿Y mi hijo?

- Está arriba hablando con Alice – Nos miramos y suspiramos, sabíamos que esto iba a ser difícil para ambos.

Edward POV

Anthony había dormido con nosotros, por suerte el era bastante tranquilo para dormir, solo se despertó una vez para ir al baño. Lo malo era que no podía abrazar a Bella porque el se colocaba al medio y se encargaba de acaparar a Bella para él. Despertamos bastante tarde ya que estábamos agotados por el viaje del día anterior. Nos bañamos y ordenamos nuestras cosas (con la supuesta ayuda de nuestro hijo, que al final solo desordenaba más) y luego almorzamos. Durante la tarde vimos una película con Alice mientras Anthony dormía la siesta. Me parecía extraño no ver a Jasper, ya que siempre estaban casi pegados con Alice.

- Oye enana – dije mientras la empujaba sobre la cama y ella caía estrepitosamente y daba varios rebotes – ¿Y tu novio-lapa?

Alice y Bella dejaron de reír y se pusieron serias. Eso me dio mala espina.

- Tengo que contarte algo hermanito – se dieron una rápida mirada con Bella – Con Jasper…terminamos.

De todas las cosas que me imagine que me diría (desde que estaba enfermo, estaba embarazada, se casaría)…que terminaron su relación era lo ultimo que me esperaba.

Con Jasper nos habíamos conocido en el colegio, cuando ambos teníamos siete años. Por primera vez nos separábamos con Alice, ya que nuestros padres decidieron que era bueno que fuéramos más independientes de nosotros, ya que al ser gemelos hacíamos todo juntos y no nos permitíamos tener amigos. Yo era muy tímido, además me asustaba estar separado de Alice, ella tenía toda la personalidad que a mi me faltaba, además me preocupaba que le pasara algo malo si no estaba conmigo. No hable con nadie. Durante el receso busque a mi hermana y luego de abrazarnos y decirnos lo mucho que nos extrañábamos nos fuimos a comer la colación que nuestra mami nos mandaba. Fue triste volver a clases separados. La profesora nos mando a hacer un trabajo en parejas y yo me asuste porque yo todo lo hacía con Alice. Una voz tranquila me hablo para preguntarme si podía hacer la tarea conmigo. Era un niño rubio y de ojos grises. Me contó que los demás niños de nuestra clase no le caían muy bien porque siempre molestaban y no quería hacer el trabajo con una niña. Ahí conocí al que seria mi mejor amigo. Con Jasper fuimos compañeros de curso y del equipo de béisbol infantil. Nos hicimos mejores amigos y lo compartíamos todo, él se llevaba bien con Alice…pero cuando uno empieza a crecer la diferencia entre niños y niñas se hace más grande y ambos preferíamos tener amigos de nuestro propio sexo, obviamente al ser hermanos nunca nos alejamos, pero ambos ya podíamos tener más amigos sin ponernos celosos. Cuando entramos al Instituto con Jasper seguimos siendo amigos, él me aconsejó con Bella, fuimos compañeros del equipo de basketball y ganamos un montón recampeonatos. Nos contamos nuestros problemas y fue un gran apoyo cuando descubrimos que con Bella seriamos padres. Si, estos últimos años nos habíamos distanciado algo, pero es que no teníamos tiempo para vernos y cada vez que hablamos por teléfono nunca me comentó que algo estuviera mal…

¡A menos que haya engañado a mi hermana! Claro, nunca me lo diría ¡Maldito animal! Lo mataría si s atrevía a hacerle daño a mi hermanita…y pensar en todo lo que confié en él.

- ¡Lo mataré! – pobre de mi Alice, cuanto debe haber sufrido.

- Cálmate amor, escucha Alice – Bella me beso la mejilla y nos dejó solos argumentando que iría a ver a nuestro hijo.

Alice s levantó de la cama y me tomo de la mano y me hizo sentarme con ella en mi sofá.

- Por favor, quiero que me escuches, trata de no interrumpirme – sus ojos estaban firmemente fijo en los míos, hacía que recordara a mamá cuando iba a regañarme – y tampoco quiero que te enojes con Jasper, yo tuve mis razones para hacer lo que hice y además él es tu amigo y tal vez ahora te necesite.

- ¡Pero tu eres mi hermana! – grite sin querer.

- ¿Te gustaría que si Bella pelea contigo yo no le hable ni nada solo por ti? – agaché la cabeza y entendí su punto.

Comenzó a relatarme sobre su distanciamiento, sobre como ella creía que ellos eran muy dependientes uno de otro y que no habían logrado entablar prácticamente ningún tipo de amistad con nadie y que se absorbían mutuamente. Como ella creía que Jasper se sentía interesado por otra chica, pero que ella creía que por su culpa él no se acercaba…que a veces cuando uno ama debe dejar marchar. Que tal vez necesitaban un tiempo solos.

- Espero comprendas Edward, que esta decisión no te incumbe, que te amo, eres mi hermano y te conozco desde el útero, pero creo que es lo mejor – dijo con sus ojos verdes brillando por culpa de algunas lagrimas contenidas.

La abracé y levantándola la senté en mis rodillas.

- Yo respetaré cualquier decisión que tomes, y creo que tal vez es lo más sensato. Tal vez necesites tiempo para poder estar segura de que están en lo correcto y que se corresponden.

Estuvimos así un buen rato y decidimos bajar cuando mamá nos llamó para comer galletas. Ambos corrimos empujándonos mutuamente para llegar primero a la cocina, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

- Dije que no – miré a Anthony que estaba haciendo puchero. Luego el miró a mi mamá que se mordió el labio seguramente para evitar decirme que lo dejara, luego miró a mi papá que solo se encogió de hombres y luego fue corriendo donde Bella.

- ¡Mami! – mi novia lo tomó en brazos y beso su frente.

- No cariño, es muy tarde para los niños – Anthony me miró a mi con un puchero y estiró sus bracitos.

- ¡Papiiii! – sabía que iba a empezar a sollozar, aunque solo lo hacia para ver si conseguir que Bella o yo nos ablandáramos.

- Ya dije que no, mañana jugaremos muchísimo, pero tienes que ir a dormir ahora ¿vale?

Suspiro derrotado y me acerqué a Bella para tomarlo. Ahora que estaba más grande yo encontraba que pesaba mucho para mi delgada novia.

Mi bebito (aunque ya no tenia nada de bebe) apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro mientras sus ojitos comenzaban a cerrarse. Siempre quería quedarse hasta más tarde despierto y aunque le decíamos que no, era su cansancio el que al final lo lograba llevar a la cama.

Subimos y luego de arroparlo salimos despacio de su cuarto y bajamos.

Estábamos jugando cartas y conversando amenamente. Esperaba que pronto pudiera llegar Emmett, pero estaba arreglando todo porque solo le quedaba este semestre en la universidad y luego seria egresado. Rosalie se ira con sus padres de vacaciones por unos días y luego vendría a vernos. Por otra parte con Bella y nuestro hijo mañana estaríamos con el jefe Swan ya que tenia libre y en dos semanas más viajábamos a ver a Renné y Phill.

Aunque creo que mañana dejaría a mi novia con mi hijo al cuidado de Charlie para poder ir a habla con Jasper.

**N/A: **perdón por las demoras. Problem con el Internet ¡solucionado! Ahora podré responder los review's =)

Estoy con depresión, ates de ayer fui a ver Harry Potter y lloré un montón en el cine XD ahora que se acabo la saga en películas…morí XD cuando terminé el libro me consolaba pensando en las películas, ya no me queda nada :C

No revisé el capítulo para subirlo rápido, así que perdón por las faltas de ortogrfía.

Follow me en Tumblr =) vomitocaleidoscopico(punto)tumbar(punto)com


	10. Chapter 10

**Padres Adolescentes**

**Capítulo 10**

_Edward POV_

- ¡Pero quiedo ir con mi papi! – escuchaba como rezongaba Anthony (probablemente haciendo esos tiernos pucheros) a Bella mientras me subía al auto. Habíamos venido a almorzar con Charlie y ellos se quedarían a pasar la tarde con él mientras yo iba a ver a Jasper. Anthony no quería, más bien dicho si quería estar con su abuelito, pero últimamente quería estar todo el día conmigo para hacer "cosas de niños". Últimamente había hablado mucho con mi padre, no quería cometer errores en la educación de mi hijo y aunque leía libros y todo…a veces me sentía perdido. Estaba entre ser un amigo…o ser un padre estricto. La que siempre puso las reglas para mi y mis hermanos fue mamá, mi papá era el que nos ayudaba a pedir permiso y nos daba galletas a escondidas. Sin embargo, cuando papá regañaba era peor que cuando lo hacia mamá, porque era calmado pero de voz fuerte. En cambio en mi pequeña familia…Bella no podía poner reglas porque Anthony siempre la convencía poniéndole esa carita de cachorrito (que también hacia yo para convencerla de algunas cosas). Y sinceramente yo no quería ser el papá que le negaba todo al hijo y era el "malo". Luego de conversar con mi padre había comprendido que ser estricto no significaba ser un pesado y gruñón, y también había hablado con Bella…no servia de mucho que le diera una orden y luego se retractara. Así que ahora estábamos implementando estos cambios, y era gracioso que cuando Bella le ordenara algo el lo hiciera rápidamente con tal de que ella lo tomara en brazos y empezara a darle besos por toda su cara. Si, definitivamente mi hijo era tan adicto a Bella como yo. Según Alice, esto demostraba más aun lo parecidos que éramos.

Respiré hondo y me baje del auto. No sabia que le diría a Jasper…en realidad no sabia como tomarme esta situación. Alice era mi hermanita, mi gemela. Siempre hemos tenido una conexión especial y lo que menos quería era que ella sufriera. Pero por su mis labios sabia que ella había terminado la relación y que necesitaba que esto se mantuviera así. Pero de todas formas era extraño consolar a tu ex cuñado, por muy mejor amigo mío que fuera.

Luego de tocar el timbre esperé unos minutos.

- Edward, cariño, pasa – Me saludó Beatriz, la madre de Jasper.

- Hola tía ¿Cómo está? – pregunte mientras la besaba en la mejilla y entraba a la casa.

- Bien ¿Y Anthony? – sonreí, antes todos preguntaban por mi, pero ahora todos lo hacían por mi hijo que de alguna extraña manera los había conquistado todos.

- Bien, se quedo con Bella. Mamá dice que nos deberían ir a almorzar el sábado con nosotros.

- Claro que iremos – me sonrió y me hizo un gesto para indicarme las escaleras – Jasper está en su dormitorio.

Subí las escaleras corriendo y en cuanto estuve frente a su puerta (una puerta blanca) toque…y esperé…Luego de unos minutos apareció Jasper. Y rayos que me sorprendí.

Su cabello estaba más largo de lo normal (ya que sus rizos rubios llegaban unos tres centímetros abajo del cuello) sus ojos tenían unas ojeras tan marcadas que parecía oso Panda y su piel se veía más pálida de lo normal.

- ¿Jasper? – pregunté para cerciorarme. El asintió y se colocó al lado de la puerta para que entrara. En cuanto atravesé la puerta la cerró mientras yo me iba a sentar sobre su cama…que estaba deshecha.

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunté mirándolo. Era obvio que no estaba bien, pero el no respondió nada y solo se encogió hombros y se sentaba a mi lado. Suspiré. Jasper era súper bueno para escuchar y dar consejos, pero era pésimo para hablar de él y sus sentimientos. Sabiendo que no me iba a decir nada así que pase un brazo por sus hombros y lo pegué a mi cuerpo – Todo estará bien Jasper. Tu y mi hermana están hechos para estar juntos.

- ¿entonces porque me dejo? – su voz fue a penas un murmullo ronco.

- Tal vez ambos necesitan un tiempo Jasper, para necesitarse, para amarse más.

- Tu no necesitaste con Bella – reclamó.

- No, pero tuvimos un hijo. Esa fue la barrera en nuestra relación, ver si podíamos afrontarlo y pudimos. Esta es la barrera que tendrás Alice y tu…y si pueden superarla tendrán una relación estable, que les permitirá enfrentarse a todo.

Luego de eso estuvimos conversando de otras cosas, y al fin pude ver a mi amigo recuperarse un poco. Alice estaba mal, pero Jasper estaba devastado.

Lo importante de ese día era que había cumplido con mi cometido de estar como el amigo que era, distraerlo, hacerlo reír y ganarle en el play station.

_Bella POV_

Anthony estaba sobre los hombros de papá mientras este caminaba por el patio y mi hijo reía alegre. Me gustaba verlos así. A pesar de que mi padre en un principio no había tomado bien la idea de ser abuelo tan joven. ¡Y yo a punto de cumplir los 21 con un hijo de casi tres años! Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pero pensar en una vida sin Anthony ya era imposible. Mi pequeño era todo para mí, junto con su padre. A veces no era fácil, estudiar (y sacar buenas notas) de por si ya era complicado, además tener un pequeño que quiere jugar contigo, que quiere que lo mimes todo el tiempo. Además de eso un novio, que estaba igual de ocupado que tu, pero con el que de todas formas hay que hacerse un tiempo para estar juntos porque lo necesitas como al aire. Y a todo eso, una casa que hay que mantener. Y aunque Edward me ayudara lavando la ropa y la vajilla, yo tenia que planchar y asear la casa.

- ¡Mami! – grito mi pequeño saliendo de mis cavilaciones y llego corriendo a mi. Vi como Charlie se masajeaba el cuello y sonreía. Estaba igual que ahora y Carlisle, tratando de jugar con Anthony como si fuera tan fácil y sin querer admitir que la edad ya hacia mella en ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa mi principito? – me agache a su altura y lo mire. Sus enormes ojos verdes me miraban ansiosos.

- ¡Papi ya llegó! – medio gritó. Me causaba un poco de gracia y un poco de envidia la admiración que tenia mi bebe hacia su papá…era como un Dios y siempre recalcaba que el quería ser "Papá" cuando grande*, sin embargo era yo la que tenia que besar sus heridas cuando se caía y era yo la escogida para que le hiciera mimos. Y era tan celoso como Edward cuando otro hombre me miraba siquiera.

- ¿Cómo sabes? – le pregunte un poco mientras con mis manos trataba de peinarlo un poco ya que su cabello estaba alborotado en todas direcciones. No logré mucho ya que tenia el pelo de su padre.

- Vi el Vovo* – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Mi abu Chadli también lo vio ¿Siedto abu?

- Si, hija. Es probable que ya este esperando en la puerta, de aquí no escucharemos si golpea.

Efectivamente, en cuanto entramos a la casa por la puerta de la cocina se escuchó como alguien golpeaba la puerta. Mi hijo corrió rápidamente pero no alcanzaba la manilla, así que me apresuré a abrir.

En cuanto lo hice mi ángel personal me sonreía desde la entrada. No entendía como el lograba siempre verse tan guapo y sexy.

- ¡Papi! – el pequeño se aferro a su pierna como si no lo hubiéramos visto en días en ves de tan solo una horas. Edward sacudió sus cabellos mientras le decía un "Hola, campeón", y tomándome de una mano me acercó a él y me dio un beso. Que maravillosa sensación me envolvía cuando Edward me besaba. Lamentablemente se aparto y se agacho para tomar en brazos a nuestro pequeño. Entramos a la casa.

- ¿Cuidaste a mamá?- preguntaba Edward a Anthony mientras este apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su padre. Estaba un poco pasado en la hora de su siesta así que era probable que se durmiera pronto.

Nos sentamos en el living y me alegre de ver que mi papá hablaba tranquilo con Edward, desde mi embarazo ellos habían creado una extraña complicidad que se trataba de protegerme. O algo así.

- Creo que iré a preparar la cena, porque cuando este diablillo despierte estará muerto de hambre.

Edward fue a acostar a Anthony a mi ex dormitorio, y papá me acompañó a la cocina.

- Estoy saliendo con alguien – dijo de pronto logrando que se me cayera el cuchillo con un ruido sordo. Lo miré y el tenia una perfecta cara de póker.

- ¿Tienes una novia? – mi voz de incredulidad logró que lo preguntara con un tono ridículamente agudo.

- Bueno, a mi edad no sería precisamente una novia – se sonrojo y miro sus manos como si fueran lo más maravilloso del mundo.

- ¿Y…quién es? – creo que aun estaba en shock. No me imaginaba a mi papá conquistando a nadie.

- Es Sue…- dijo bajito. Ella era la viuda de un amigo de mi papá, aunque el había muerto hace muchos años atrás y el siguió manteniendo una relación de amistad con Sue.

- Y…¿Cómo? – se me escapó esa pregunta sin siquiera pensarla.

- Bueno, a veces iba al restaurante que ella tiene en la Reserva para comer algo decente porque desde que te fuiste…bueno y hace un tiempo nuestra relación se volvió un poco más que amistosa – ambos enrojecimos y me dediqué a seguir picando la zanahoria.

- Esta muy bien papá, creo que estabas muy solo. Me alegra que tengas compañía.

El me sonrío y se acercó a mi y me beso en la cabeza.

- De cierto modo necesitaba tu aprobación – volvió a reír – Me iré a ver el partido.

Salió de la cocina y me dejo sola con mis pensamientos…aun estaba en shock.

¡Quien lo diría! ¡Charlie tiene novia!

_Edward POV_

- Jasper está mal, triste. Pero comprendió un poco las cosas ahora, creo que lo que le falta es distraerse – seguí contándole a Bella sobre mi conversación con Jasper, pero definitivamente ella no me colocaba atención – Así que lo llevaré a un bar de chicas desnudistas.

Siguió mirando por la ventana unos segundos antes de darse vuelta y mirarme con los ojos echando llamas.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Solo quería tu atención amor – le sonreí – pero si quieres hacerme un baile no me molestaré…para nada.

Ella solo sonrió y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

- ¿Me dirás por fin que te pasa? – pregunté un poco exasperado. Desde que subimos al auto para volver a casa Bella había estado así, retraída. Anthony venia de misma manera, pero era porque tenia sueño.

- Charlie tiene una novia – dijo de pronto.

- ¡Que bien! – dije feliz. Mi suegro estaba muy solo, ya era hora de que rehiciera su vida y se dedicara a vivir.

Observé de reojo que Bella solo sonreía un poco, de forma condescendiente.

- ¿Te molesta? – tome su mano y la apreté un poco – Tu sabes que puedes contarme todo.

- No es que me moleste es que… ¡Es mi papá! – dijo de pronto como una niña pequeña.

- ¿Estás celosa?- estaba un poco incrédulo, Bella no era muy apegada a su padre.

- Creo…creo que si – respondió bajito – De cierta forma estoy acostumbrada a que él solo me quiera a mi, que solo yo sea su princesa y se que es poco egoísta pero no puedo evitarlo.

- Amor, siempre serás su princesa, eres su hija, su única hija – le sonreí – además para mi también eres mi princesa, tu y Anthony lo son todo para mi.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Creo que la noticia me tomó de improviso.

Me obsequio una de sus hermosas sonrisas mientras me estacionaba.

- Ven, vamos a dormir, porque mañana te despertaré temprano.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ahora estamos cansados…pero mañana en la mañana no – le respondí elevando mis cejas repetidamente.

**N/A:** perdón la tardanza, mi creatividad anda de viaje. Tal vez sus review's me ayuden a inspirarme, saben que siempre recibo ideas.

Si cometí algún error, ilústrenme también. Con la rapidez de subirlo para ustedes no lo revisé.

Recuerde, pasen por mi Tumblr vomitocaleidoscopico . tumblr . com (sin espacios) siempre estoy ahí, así que si quieren contactarme es la mejor forma =) y respondo todas las preguntas que tengan, solo le dan al botoncito que dice ASK! Un beso y gracias a mis lectores por esperar mis actualizaciones.

¿Qué dicen de que re-edite Embarazados? Recuerden mis otros fics! Tienen re pocos review's (en lo personal adoro "mientras ellas sonrian" y "recuerdos de niñez" son los que más he adorado escribir)


	11. Chapter 11

**Padres Adolescentes**

**Capítulo 11**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

_Edward POV_

.

.

Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Literalmente. Anthony quería que lo llevara "a caballito" así que deje que se subiera a mis hombros, pero mientras caminaba tropecé, y al asustarse se había afirmado de mi pelo con tanta fuerza que de milagro no quede calvo. Alice estuvo riendo como por una hora y me alegre de que aún a costa de mi sufrimiento ella lo estuviera pasando bien. Aún no comprendía del todo su decisión, pero lo único que debía hacer era apoyarla.

Me ponía nervioso saber que Jasper y sus padres vendrían el domingo a almorzar. Me daba la impresión de que todo sería tenso, o tal vez mi amigo y mi hermana fueran más maduros de lo que se piensa y se comportaran como siempre o lo más cercanos que se pudiera.

- ¿aún te duele? – preguntó Bella sentándose a mi lado, mirando como Anthony pintaba sentado al lado de Alice. Recosté mi cabeza en sus piernas mientras ella comenzaba a acariciar mi cuero cabelludo dando suaves masajes.

- Un poquito – mentí y me acomodé más en sus piernas. Desde que Anthony había nacido no teníamos tanto tiempo como quisiéramos para estar juntos, pero cada vez que estábamos solos…extrañábamos tanto a nuestro hijo. Y era raro venir de vacaciones y que nuestro hijo pasara más tiempo con sus abuelos o sus tíos que con nosotros. Me daban celos. En especial cuando mi hijo decía que Emmett era el mejor tío del mundo.

Cerré mis ojos y me relajé. Aunque no duro mucho porque sentí un pequeño dedito que pinchaba mi hombro. Decidí seguir haciéndome el dormido.

- ¿qué le pasa a mi papi? – preguntó la dulce vocecita de mi pequeño.

- Está descansando – respondió Bella tranquilamente. Hubo un minuto de silencio.

- ¿Puedo descansar yo tamien?

- Claro que si mi vida – De inmediato sentí como sus pequeñas manitos trataban de aferrarse a mi ropa para subirse al sofá. Se acomodó al lado de mi cuerpo, entre el respaldo y yo, aunque estaba parcialmente sobre mí. También apoyó la cabeza en las piernas de Bella y se quedó quieto. Cerré bien mis ojos cuando noté que me estaba mirando. Otra vez comenzó a tocarme, aunque esta vez las victimas de sus pequeños dedos eran mis ojos. Ya no pude evitar abrirlos.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté mientras lo miraba. Se abrazó a mí. Bella comenzó a reír y una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

- No quedo que descanses, quedo que juegues conmigo.

No pude evitar reír.

**.**

.

* * *

.

.

_Bella POV_

_._

_.  
_

Terminaba de colocarme mis shorts de mezclilla. Había un sol hermoso, ya de por si algo extraño en Forks, y hacía bastante calor. Afuera estaba mi suegro y mi padre luchando contra la parilla para hacer carne asada, y podía ver a través de la ventana a Edward colocar unas mesas, mientras Emmett corría persiguiendo a Anthony.

Sabía que Rosalie estaba con Esme en la cocina haciendo ensaladas así que ya que estaba lista fui a ver a Alice a su dormitorio.

Toque la puerta y entré cuando escuche un leve "pase".

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté en cuanto la vi.

- Si – me regaló una sonrisa tranquila – Pero un poco nerviosa.

- Es normal ¿es primera vez que se ven luego de terminar?

- Si, pero hemos hablado por teléfono – se sonrojó un poco – Estoy acostumbrada a verlo seguido y creo que el también, no podemos alejarnos de un día para otro. Además hablo con Beatriz siempre.

Sonreí. Yo creo que los que estaban más complicados con el término de la relación de los chicos eran sus padres. Esme y Carlisle sentían a Jasper como su hijo, y Beatriz y Marco Withlock eran como unos padres para Alice. Pero que hayan terminado no significaba que rompieran su relación como familias amigas. Por eso hoy vendrían a almorzar acá.

- ¿Estás lista? – pregunte mientras ella se levantaba y se colocaba rápidamente unas sandalias con tacón bajo y que se veían muy cómodas. Se acercó a su tocador y se roció un poco de perfume.

- Estoy lista – medio gritó dando un saltito.

Mi padre se había sentado y de inmediato mi hijo había corrido a sentarse en sus piernas. Ahora estaba con un montón de abuelos y tíos que lo consentían. Comía su hamburguesa y hablaba con Emmett.

Me alegraba ver que Jasper y Alice se trataban bien y como amigos, y sus respectivos ex suegros hacían como si nada hubiera pasado. El ambiente estaba calmado y tranquilo y todos disfrutábamos nuestras vacaciones.

- ¿Qué piensas? – dijo esa conocida voz en mi oído izquierdo haciendo que me dieran cosquillas.

- En que toda esta tranquilo, han sido unas perfectas vacaciones hasta ahora.

- Si…y la próxima semana a ver a Renné – sonreí al escuchar eso, dos semanas donde mi mamá, que llevaba ya un tiempo sin ver.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** no he actualizado por una sola razón; como ya ustedes sabrán estoy editando "Embarazados" historia de la cual ésta es secuela. Espero les guste el capítulo y me dejn algun review. Es un capítulo corto porque se necesitaba aclarar un poco las cosas antes de que nuestros personajes principales se fueran solos de nuevo. Amo a Anthony (aunque ahora el nombre siempre me recuerda a La Guatona Candy)


	12. Chapter 12

**Padres Adolescentes**

**Capítulo 12**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

_Edward POV_

**.**

_.  
_

Tenía a Anthony tomado de las manos, mientras el saltaba cuando una ola tocaba sus pequeños pies. Mi hijo no paraba de reír y su carita estaba toda sonrojada.

Llevábamos una semana en Jacksonville y la habíamos pasado de las mil maravillas. En especial yo, riendo de las ocurrencias de mi suegra.

El viaje había sido tranquilo, por suerte Anthony durmió todo el tiempo que duró el trayecto y ni siquiera despertó cuando el avión aterrizó. En cuanto llegamos al Albert J. Ellis Airport fuimos rodeados por los brazos de Renné y Phill que nos esperaban totalmente emocionados, logrando despertar a mi hijo. Luego de los saludos y de mimos para un tímido y somnoliento Anthony, nos fuimos a la casa.

Phill y Renné tenían una casa grande de una sola planta, con vistas a la playa. Prepararon una habitación solo para nosotros dos, que era la habitación de Bella para cuando ella los visitara, aunque ahora estaba decorada para los dos ya que Phill dijo que dudaba que yo quisiera dormir en una habitación rosada y con decoraciones de flores. También habían decorado un dormitorio especialmente para Anthony y en las propias palabras de Renné era para que no tuviéramos una excusa para no ir a verlos. Nuestro pequeño adoró su nuevo dormitorio, tal vez porque tenía muchos colores.

Al poco tiempo de haber llegado Anthony abandono su timidez y fue a jugar béisbol con Phill, mientras yo me encargaba de ordenar su ropa en su "nueva habitación" y Bella hacia lo propio con la nuestra mientras conversaba con su madre. Íbamos a estar aquí dos semanas y mi suegra ya tenía listo todo un itinerario de actividades.

Los primeros días conocimos el estadio donde Phill entrenaba a la liga de béisbol de los Jacksonville Dolphins y hacía clases de acondicionamiento físico a los demás alumnos de la Universidad*. Salté de emoción cuando gracias a Phill pude conocer a algunos de mis jugadores favoritos de basquetbol, fútbol americano y béisbol pertenecientes a la Universidad y nos sacamos un montón de fotos, solo para que Emmett me envidiara. También conocimos el Jacksonville Municipal Stadium donde el 2005 fue Sede del Super Bowl y conocí algunos de los jugadores de los Jaguars (según Bella parecía un niño de lo emocionado que estaba, lo peor es que Anthony se contagiaba y estaba más hiperactivo que nunca). También fuimos al Adventure Landing, donde jugamos Golf Miniatura, tuvimos una guerra de lásers, hicimos una carrera de Go-Karts (que yo gané). Anthony se dedico a gritarme que ganara ya que él era muy pequeño y no podía subirse a los karts. Usamos dos días para poder visitar todo el Zoológico, ya que era bastante grande y Anthony estaba tan maravillado con todos los animales que vio que estábamos mucho rato frente a cada hábitat.

Así que luego de una agitada semana nos encontrábamos solo relajándonos en la playa.

- ¡Viene otra! – dije, y de inmediato mi hijo salto con fuerza, sin embargo la ola lo mojó de todos modos.

- ¡Papi! ¿La viste? ¡Eda súper gande! – reí y seguimos jugando. Me encantaba ver a Anthony tan feliz y emocionado, era gratificante observar como se maravillaba con cada cosa y descubría el mundo por si mismo con fascinación.

Luego de unos minutos de jugar observé que mientras miraba hacia donde estaba Bella con Renné su seño comenzaba a fruncirse y empezaba a removerse en mis brazos para que la soltara. Miré para ver que ocurría y estoy seguro que inconcientemente mi cara debía verse igual a la de Anthony, molesta. Había tres chicos tratando de conversar con Bella, pero ella lucía incomoda. Mi suegra no se veía por ningún lado. De pronto, con tanto movimiento Anthony logró zafarse de mis brazos y corriendo lo más rápido que podía llegó hasta donde Bella, con mucha dificultad debido a la arena y se abrazó a ella mirando mal a esos idiotas.

Bien, mi hijo siempre era mi aliado.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Bella POV_

_**.**_

_**.**  
_

Suspiré contrariada, los chicos que estaban molestándome no entendían mis indirectas.

- Deberías venir a tomar unas cervezas con nosotros – siguió parloteando el chico moreno. Eran tres, uno rubio, uno moreno que me recordaba un poco a Emmett y uno con pelo castaño, como el mío. Habían llegado a preguntarme que hacía tan sola y esos típicos intentos para iniciar una conversación.

- Estoy-con-mi-novio – volví a responder cortadamente.

- Si tuvieras novio no te dejaría aquí sola – me contestó el de pelo castaño levantando sus lentes de sol para mirarme. Si, los chicos eran guapos, pero no comparados con mi Edward y además estaba sola porque mi madre había ido a comprar unos refrescos. Antes de que pudiera responder una cosita de cabello rubio se estrello contra mí, abrazándome.

- ¡Mami! – grito Anthony. Su cuerpecito estaba mojado por haber estado jugando en el mar. Se acurrucó sobre mis piernas mientras miraba feo a esos chicos.

Obviamente ellos quedaron en shock momentáneo, creo que lo que menos se imaginaron era que tenía un hijo.

- ¡Mi mami! – les dijo mi bebito mientras me abrazaba más fuerte, poniendo la misma cara que colocaba su padre; seño fruncido y ojos verdes mirándolos con furia.

- Eh, lo sentimos – dijo el chico rubio un poco ruborizado.

Claro, típico que los hombres piensan que solo por se guapos, acercarse y decir unas cuantas frases repetidas de inmediato una caería a sus pies. Además ni siquiera escuchan los que una les dice o si no se hubieran ido en cuanto dije "novio"

- No se preocupen – terminé, para que se fueran pronto. Miré a mi hijo que todavía miraba a esos chicos con el seño fruncido – ¿Dónde está papá?

- Allí viene – dijo apuntando con su dedito a Edward que venía caminando hacía mi tranquilamente. Los chicos miraron también, y se fueron diciendo un escueto "adiós".

Para que hablar de cómo se veía Edward…estoy segura que este instante era como las películas y él avanzaba en cámara lenta mientras nimias gotas iban bajando por su cuerpo. Su traje de baño era de color azul oscuro con diseños en los lados, y colgaba peligrosamente sobre sus caderas haciendo que sus marcados abdominales y oblicuos se vieran deliciosos. Su cabello estaba alborotado y mojado, logrando que se viera más sexy si era posible. Sabía que todas las chicas lo estaban mirando y babeaban por él. Por suerte el solo me miraba a mí y de vez en cuando a los molestos chicos de forma asesina.

En cuanto llegó a mi lado se sentó junto a mi y me abrazó posesivamente, igual que Anthony, y beso mi cuello suavemente.

- ¿Quiénes eran esos idiotas? – murmuró cerca de mi oído para que nuestro hijo no lo escuchara ya que repetía todo, por alguna extraña razón más aún si no era una buena palabra.

- No lo sé, solo vinieron a invitarme a tomar unas cervezas – acaricie su mejilla con mi mano libre antes de que tuviera un ataque de celos, a veces Edward podía mostrarse muy posesivo y olvidar lo razonable que él era – Pero llegó este niñito hermoso y me salvó.

Anthony rió cuando le hice cosquillas en su pancita y Edward desordenaba su cabello.

- Tengo una suerte de que mi nene sea tan celoso como yo y no te comparta con nadie – la cara de Edward tenía una inmensa sonrisa de orgullo.

- No me gustaban esos ñiños – aclaró Anthony de inmediato – Mi mami mía y de papi.

Edward soltó una carcajada y mi hijo rió imitando a su padre. Solo negué y sonreía, tenía a dos celositos que no me dejarían sola, y me encantaba.

**.**

**.**

Renné me miró y suspiró. Yo picaba una zanahoria mientras mi madre hacía una ensalada. Nosotras estábamos en la cocina mientras Edward, Anthony y Phill estaban en el patio, jugando béisbol. O eso intentaban enseñarle a mi hijo.

- ¿Ocurre algo Renné? – mi madre se veía un poco triste y eso me preocupaba. Era una mujer muy alegre y esto era sospechoso.

- ¡Estás tan grande! – dijo de pronto. Sus ojos celestes me miraron brillando con lágrimas contenidas. Soltó el cuchillo y dejándolo sobre la mesa se acercó y me abrazo fuerte.

Le devolví el abrazo. En los últimos años habíamos estado alejadas con Renné, en especial cuando ella no aceptó mi embarazo. Pero ahora yo podía entender su reacción.

Mi hijo era lo más importante para mi, y quisiera que el no cometiera los mismos errores que yo. Y no es que quedarme embarazada de él haya sido un "error", porque ya no imaginaba mi vida sin él. Pero quisiera que él tomara su tiempo para formar una familia, que pudiera disfrutar de la Universidad, que tuviera oportunidad de viajar, de vivir su juventud para así poder disfrutar a sus hijos. A veces sentía que me había perdido tanto de su corta vida. Mientras estaba en la universidad me preguntaba que estaría haciendo mi bebito en la guardería y me hubiera gustado haber podido estar ahí, pero tenía que mejorar mi futuro para él, para darle la vida que mi hijo merecía tener. Por eso entendía a mi madre, ahora que yo lo era. Ella tenía miedo y se sentía culpable de que yo hubiera cometido el mismo error que ella.

- Ya se que estoy grande mamá – dije mientras palmeaba su espalda.

- Perdón Bella, te abandoné en el peor momento – miraba directo a mis ojos y tomó mis manos, acariciándolas suavemente – Amo a mi nieto, te amo a ti. Y siento que te fallé cuando debería haber estado dándote la mano, entregándote fuerzas.

- Mamá, eso ya no importa – yo prefería dejar las cosas en el pasado, no quería torturarme pensando en cosas que me hacían daño – Yo te perdone y estuviste allí, en parto y en los primeros días.

- Si, lo sé. Pero quiero que sepas Bella que me arrepiento mucho de mis acciones y que si pudiera volver al pasado cambiaría mi reacción – besó mi frente dulcemente – Además, siento que nos hemos alejado, y se que también es normal. Pero es difícil para mí. Eres mi única hija y a veces me gustaría que todavía fueras esa niña que me pedía que le comprara libros.

Me regalo una sonrisa triste y melancólica. Me acerque y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

El día que yo decidí irme a Forks sabía que las cosas cambiarían y era verdad. Ahora era muy cercana a Charlie y eso me gustaba, pero a la vez me había alejado de mi mamá. Y aunque hablábamos seguido ya no era lo mismo que cuando era una niña y estaba con ella todos los días e íbamos a pasear o la acompañaba en alguno de sus locos cursos.

- Te amo mamá, y nada va a cambiar eso. Nunca.

**.**

**.**

- ¿Podemos id a ver los animalitos ota vez? – Anthony era un niño inteligente y sabía a quien pedirle las cosas. Cuando Edward le respondió que no sabía de inmediato fue donde mi madre y se sentó en sus rodillas y colocando su carrita más dulce le preguntó.

- Claro que si, mi niñito – de inmediato Renné lo abrazó y besó sus cabellos – Podemos ir todas las veces que quieras.

Edward suspiró inevitablemente. Y yo escondí mi cabeza en su cuello. Realmente lo único que quería era dormir, o estar tumbada sobre una hamaca sin hacer nada.

- ¡Tengo una idea! – Medio grito Phill – Nosotros con Renné llevamos a Tony al zoológico y así ustedes se toman el día libre ¡la noche libre! Si es que quieren también, así tienen tiempo para ustedes.

Media hora después Anthony se despedía con la mano desde la parte de atrás del auto. El muy bribón sabía que sin nosotros no habría más "no más helados por hoy" o "no más dulces" y estaba claro que se aprovecharía de "sus abuelos"

- ¿Qué haremos entonces? – me preguntó Edward mientras me abrazaba desde la espalda y besaba mi hombro.

- Podríamos ir a dormir…o no dormir

Me volteé y Edward estrello sus labios con los míos dando un apasionado y sensual beso. Desde que habíamos llegado a Jacksonville no habíamos tenido intimidad porque nos acostábamos agotados de las actividades que había planificado mi madre y a veces Anthony dormía con nosotros.

Mis manos se metieron bajo la camiseta de Edward y con mis dedos recorrí su pecho, tan fuerte, duro y marcado. Las manos de mi chico estaban en mi trasero y lo apretaba suavemente. Sin dejar de besarnos nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación. Por pura costumbre Edward cerró la puerta con seguro.

- Estamos solos ¿sabes? – le dije mientras me sacaba mi camiseta, quedando solo en mis sostenes morados. Él me dio una sonrisita sexy y se sacó su polera quedando con el torso descubierto.

- Si, pero prefiero asegurarme que no tendremos interrupciones – tomándome de los hombres me atrajo a su pecho y comenzó a besarme lenta y profundamente, lamiendo mis labios de vez en cuando. Sentía su erección en mi estómago y eso no hacía nada más que colocarme más y más ansiosa.

Con torpeza solté el botón de sus shorts y baje su cierre. Cayeron al piso con un sonido seco, dejándolo solo en boxers ante mí. Casi sin poder controlarme mi mano se metió por debajo de su ropa interior y acaricie su erguido y suave pene, mientras Edward desataba mi sostén y acariciaba mis senos. Ambos gemíamos sin control mientras acariciábamos nuestros cuerpos. Con una rapidez y habilidad increíble, Edward desabrochó mis shorts y los bajo junto con mi ropa interior, dejándome desnuda ante él.

- Eres exquisita ¿sabes? – acortó la distancia entre nosotros y me empujo suavemente sobre la cama. Él sacó su boxer dejándolo totalmente expuesto, para mi deleite.

- Tu también eres exquisito – respondí mientras Edward se acomodaba sobre mi.

Comenzamos a besarnos suavemente mientras rodábamos por la cama en un enredo de piernas y brazos. Mis manos no se quedaban quietas y acariciaban su trasero, su abdomen, su cabello. Nuestros miembros se rozaban dándonos placer y calentándonos cada vez más.

Edward estaba besando mis pechos, lamiendo suavemente mis pezones y yo no podía aguantar más, lo necesitaba. Volvimos a girar y el quedo debajo de mi, así que tomando su miembro fui montándome suavemente sobre él, mientras mis caderas hacían un movimiento circular.

Los ojos de Edward se cerraron mientras gemía suavemente. Sus manos estaban en mis caderas ayudando moverme y yo sentía que el placer se apoderaba de mí de manera fulminante.

Ambos gemíamos sin parar mientras yo me movía sobre Edward. Sentía que no podía más y lo que finalmente logró que llegara a un fabuloso clímax fue cuando Edward se sentó dejando nuestros pechos juntos y comenzó a besarme. Cerré mis ojos y un grito estrangulado salió de mi garganta.

- Aún no termino contigo – dijo Edward con voz agitada, recostando mi cuerpo que ahora parecía de gelatina sobre la cama, sin salirse de mi cuerpo. Continuó moviéndose pero ahora más lentos mientras comenzaba a besar y lamer mis pezones, haciendo que tuviera un nuevo orgasmo y él se vino conmigo.

Un par de horas después, nos habíamos duchado (teniendo otra sesión placentera en la tina) y habíamos comido algo ligero nos encontrábamos acurrucados en la hamaca que tenía mi madre y Phill en el patio.

- En cuanto volvamos, Alice nos va a tener de cabeza planeando el cumpleaños de Anthony y el tuyo – dijo Edward mientras acariciaba mi espalda – Es una suerte que entremos a clases el veinte de septiembre a clases y podamos pasarla con la familia.

- Si, pero me atormenta Alice – un escalofrío sacudió mi cuerpo logrando que Edward riera – Además, no quiero que mi bebito crezca.

Mi chiquitito ya cumpliría tres años, y ya no sería mi bebito.

- No dejaré que Alice te torture y Anthony todavía será nuestro bebe, por lo menos hasta los cinco años – besó mi frente y yo me acurruqué en su pecho mientras esperábamos que volvieran del zoológico.

**.**

**.**

Habíamos llegado hace tres horas a Forks, después de dos semanas en Jacksonville. Y desde que habíamos llegado Edward había estado mostrándole las fotos con los jugadores de futbol americano, basquetbol y béisbol a Emmett, solo para molestarlo. Y Anthony estaba de la misma forma, solo que mostrando fotos del zoológico y hablando de todos los animales que había visto a sus abuelos Esme, Carlisle y Charlie. Yo estaba sentada al lado de Alice mientras la escuchaba parlotear sobre el tema que usaríamos para el cumpleaños de mi hijo y del mío, pero realmente no estaba interesada. Estábamos recién a principios de Agosto así que aún teníamos tiempo.

- No quiero nada grande ni ostentoso, Alice – aclaré en cuanto escuche que dijo algo sobre "arrendar el mejor club de Port Angels" – Se que quieres hacer algo grande para resarcir que no hiciste una gran celebración por tu cumpleaños, pero ese no es mi estilo.

Este año, para el cumpleaños de Edward habíamos estado en pruebas y finalmente su celebración de cumpleaños fue una pequeña cena en casa y nuestro posterior viaje a Italia. Además que en esos momentos habíamos tenido unos cuantos conflictos.

Alice también había estado en exámenes y su ánimo no había estado muy bien por los problemas con Jasper así que tampoco lo había celebrado. Pero no era justo que utilizara mi cumpleaños para saciar sus deseos de fiesta.

- Yo quiero una cena tranquila y tal vez podamos salir después a algún lado si es que tus padres desean cuidar a Anthony – dije antes de que me reclamara – Pero si quiero algo lindo para mi bebe.

La cara de Alice formó una sonrisa algo macabra, al parecer tendría que preocuparme.

**.**

**.**

*Jacksonville Dolphins: para mayor explicación vaya a mi blog c:

**.**

* * *

.

**N/A: **Si, he demorado un montón. Pero terminé de editar Embarazados. Creo que fue un error comentar que "Anthony" me recordaba a "La Guatona Candy" porque quienes saben quien es ahora también lo pensarán XD ahahaha. Imágenes en mi blog (ladybluevampire . blogspot . com) y pueden agregarme a twitter :D soy ladybluevampire XD

¿Alguien más ve Awkward? Amo esa serie :D

**Están cordialmente invitadas a dejar reviews, leer mis demás historias y recomendarme :D**

_**Capitulo dedicado a Ludmila, muchas gracias por tu mail :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Padres Adolescentes**

Capítulo 13

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Edward POV_

_._

_.  
_

- ¡Idota! – gritó un molesto Anthony tirando su autito azul contra Emmett, que se revolcaba de la risa en el piso.

- ¡Anthony! – le reprendió Bella y se encaminaba a tomarlo en brazos.

- ¡Nunca me deja tanquilo! – gritó mi hijo totalmente enojado, rojo y con su seño fruncido. Realmente comprendía a mi hijo, Emmett era un "idiota". Cuando no me molestaba a mi, se dedicaba a hacerle bromas a mi bebe. Bella llegó a él y lo tomó en sus brazos. De inmediato nuestro pequeño se aferró al cuello de su madre mientras seguía lanzándole dardos con la mirada a mi hermano mayor.

Mañana era su cumpleaños y Alice había enloquecido realmente. En este instante estaban montando una carpa blanca en el patio, por lo que teníamos que estar encerrados, así que esa era una de las cosas que tenía enfadado a mi hijo. Otra, que Emmett le botó tres veces la torre que construyó con sus legos, le jalaba el cabello y le quitó su auto favorito, además de llamarle "Tony el Gordo"* a cada rato.

- ¡No debes lanzarle cosas a la gente! – regañó Bella – y mucho menos llamar idiota a tus mayores, y a nadie.

- ¡Pero Mami! ¡Él me molesta todo el rato! – reclamó mi niño.

Tenía ganas de apoyar a mi hijo y golpear a mi hermano, pero no debía desautorizar a su madre. Además tampoco era correcto que le faltara el respeto a sus mayores, aunque fueran realmente idiotas.

- Si, pero tu de todas formas no debes hacer esas cosas ¿ok? – preguntó mi Bella dándole un besito en la nariz.

- Bueno – mi hijo miró a Emmett con rabia y con voz contenida dijo – pedón tío Emmett por tirarte mi auto y decidte idota.

- No te preocupes Tony el Gordo – las mejillas de mi hijo se comenzaron a colocar coloradas y sabía que estaba molesto, muy molesto.

- Ven cariño – interrumpí y lo tomé en brazos – iremos a ver a la Mimi.

Me fui casi volando por la escalera y entré al despacho de mi mamá, donde se llevaban a cabo las operaciones de cumpleaños de mi hijo, como si fuera un regimiento.

En el medio de la sala y frente al escritorio estaba Alice y Rosalie, mirando unas hojas totalmente concentradas, y en la esquina estaba mi mamá mirando unas tarjetitas.

- Ve donde tía Rosalie y cuéntale todo lo que te hizo el tío Emmett – dije en el oído de mi pequeño, que me sonrió levemente y en cuanto puso sus pies en el piso corrió hasta aferrarse a una de las piernas de mi cuñada.

- ¡Tía Roush! – dijo con carita de pena. De inmediato las tres mujeres dejaron de hacer sus cosas para colocar atención en mi hijo.

- ¿Qué pasa, hermoso? – mi cuñada se agachó y se colocó a su altura.

- Tío Emmett no deja de molestarme – hizo un puchero y mi hermana y mi madre se acercaron rápidamente – me botó mi tode suped gruande que Abia hecho y me costó mucho hacedla – sus ojitos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas – y me quita mis juguetes y me dice "Tony el Godo" – cuando terminó su concurso él ya estaba llorando. Claro, "lágrimas de cocodrilo".

- ¡Oh, mi pequeño! – dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba a él para consolarlo. Me sentía orgullosos de él, es muy inteligente. Sabe que la única capas de colocar a Emmett en su lugar en Rosalie.

- Oh, Emmett me las pagará ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre molestar a un niño? – Su cara demostraba evidente molestia – tiene ya veinticinco, no puede seguir comportándose así, debe madurar.

Alice solo asintió dándole la razón, mientras acariciaba el cabello de mi hijo que ya no lloraba en los brazos de su abuela.

- No debes llorar más, Anthony, recuerda que mañana es tu fiesta y debes verte lindo – dijo mi hermana mientras daba un beso en su cabeza.

- Si tía Allie – respondió. Me acerqué y mi madre me lo entregó. Las tres mujeres me sonrieron y yo me despedí diciendo que mi hijo debía ir a dormir una siesta.

- Bien hecho pequeño, ahora tía Rosalie castigará a tu tío, apuesto que ya no te molestará más – ambos comenzamos a reír mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra habitación para dormir un ratito.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Bella POV_

_._

_.  
_

Creo que mi quijada estaba topando el suelo, pero estaba realmente muy sorprendida. Realmente entre Alice, Esme y Rosalie se habían lucido esta vez.

La enorme carpa blanca estaba llena de globos de muchos colores, dándole alegría al lugar. Había una mesa larga donde había muchos bocadillos realmente lindos, y lucían deliciosos. El tema era "Bob Esponja" porque Anthony lo adoraba, así que las galletas, cupcakes y pequeños sandwishes tenían formas de "Patricio Estrella", "Arenita", "Calamardo", "Don Cangrejo", "Plancton" y "Gary". Había un montón de niños corriendo por todas partes, algunos eran amigos de Anthony ya que jugaban juntos en el parque de Forks (el único que había) pero otros no tenía ni idea de donde habían salido. Mi hijo corría por todas partes huyendo de Mark, quien lo perseguía. Mark era su amigo de cuatro años y siempre había que llevarlo al parque para que jugaran juntos. Tenía el pelo negro y unos enormes ojos celestes, siempre me recordaba a Alice.

Esme y Marta, madre de Mark, los miraban vigilando que no fueran a caer. Alice había contratado una "granja" así que había una vaca, tres ponys, un caballo, una oveja, dos gallinas, un cerdito y tres patos. Varios niños estaban jugaban con ellos ya que los cuidadores de los animales se los mostraban, le decían como alimentarlos y le explicaban cosas sobre los animales. Los padres estaban en un sector acondicionado para ellos dond habian refrescos y cosas para comer, además de música ambiental y conversaban entre ellos. Era extraño, ya que con Edward éramos los más jóvenes y no teníamos nada de que hablar con ellos, así que decidimos estar en la fiesta vigilando a los niños.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Alice acercándose a mí.

- Por supuesto ¡Es hermosa! – Dije con una sonrisa – De verdad Alice, tienes talento natural para hacer eventos, deberías dedicarte a ello.

- Lo he pensado, pero creo que hacer eventos un par de veces al año está bien, pero trabajar en ello todos los días debe ser puramente estresante – me miro con sus ojos muy abiertos y luego rompimos en risas - ¡Hey! ¡Es en serio!

- Lo sé, lo sé – suspiré tratando de tranquilizar mi risa – Anthony se lo está pasando genial – sonreí mirando como mi hijo y Mark le contaban algo a Edward que les estaba entregando un jugo – Estaba muy emocionado cuando vio los cupcakes de Bob Esponja.

- Sé que le encanta esa caricatura, además Jasper y Rosalie están sacando un montón de fotos y papá anda como loco con la cámara de video – miré y pude divisar a Carlisle que se había dado alrededor de treinta vueltas por la carpa grabando todo lo que hacía su nieto – Emmett aún l duele la cabeza por inflar tantos globos, pero le está bien como castigo por molestar a mi sobrino.

Reímos y seguimos disfrutando de ver como los niños jugaban y se divertían, en especial mi hijo, de ahora tres años.

**.**

**.**

- Mami – la dulce vocecita de mi hijo me distrajo de mi tarea de servirles jugo a un montón de niños que me rodeaban. Le entregué el vaso a Emily, hija de una enfermera del Hospital, y me agaché para estar a la altura de mi niño que me miraba con el seño fruncido.

- Dime mi vida – con mi mano derecha traté infructuosamente de peinarle un poco su alborotado pelo rubio, que ahora tenía un leve tinte rojizo. Esme decía que Edward a esa edad era igual.

- ¿Pod qué le das jugo a esos niños? – sus mejillas enrojecieron y su seño se frunció aún más.

- Porque tenían sed y ellos son muy pequeños para servirse solos – respondí acariciando su mejilla.

- No me guta, ¡edes mí mami! – se tiro a mis brazos y me apretó contra él, con toda la fuerza que un niño de tres años podía tener.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Edward de pie al lado de nosotros. Se veía hermoso con esa polera amarilla y sus jeans negros.

- ¡Mami le dio jugo a otos ñiños! – soltó Anthony desde mis brazos.

- ¡Por Dios Bella! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – añadió dramáticamente. Anthony asintió mirándome. Luché por no soltar una carcajada.

- Ya sabes Edward, los pequeños no pueden servirse solos, pueden tener un accidente – dije mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Es verdad! – tomo a Anthony de mis brazos y lo levantó rápidamente logrando que el riera – Nosotros que somos grandes debemos ayudar a los más pequeños, así que no debes ponerte celoso.

- ¡Pero es mi mami! – añadió haciendo un puchero. Quise reír pero lo evité. Ahora que ya estaba más grande tenía muchos cambios de humor y podía molestarse.

- Y te amo solo a ti – me acerqué y bese su frente – a ti y a papá.

Un flash nos cegó momentáneamente y pude ver a Rosalie reír mientras miraba la foto que había sacado con una polaroid.

Sonreí feliz y miré a mi hijo que aún continuaba en los brazos de Edward.

- Debes ir a soplar la velita de tu torta – escuchando un ¡yupi! de parte de Anthony mientras nos dirigíamos a donde Esme nos esperaba con la hermosa torta de Bob Esponja.

**.**

**.**

- ¿La viste? – dije acurrucándome más entre los brazos de Edward.

- Sip – beso mi cuello – ¿Pediste un deseo?

- No, ya tengo todo lo que quiero – me volteé un poco para poder besar sus labios.

- Momentos como este recuerdo la primera vez que te vi – dijo riéndose y apretándome más a su cuerpo. El cumpleaños de mi hijo al fin había terminado y él estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su dormitorio. Así que ahora con Edward estábamos relajadamente sentados en el patio mirando las estrellas.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté intrigada.

- No se – dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro – Te juro que fue amor a primera vista. A los dieciséis años, molesto porque Jéssica no dejaba de seguirme y te veo a ti, con tu dulce carita, asustada y perdida en la nueva escuela – sonreí ante el recuerdo.

- Y tu, te acercaste a mi para preguntarme si necesitaba ayuda – acote girándome para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- Y tu te sonrojaste mucho y me dijiste que estabas perdida. Por suerte teníamos Biología juntos así que te lleve al aula y te ofrecí ser tu compañero – beso mi nariz levemente.

- Siempre me rescatas – termine riendo, mientras mis brazos lo acercaban a mi – Te amo.

Caímos en el césped mientras nos besábamos.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**N/A:** perdón la tardanza, espero les guste. Recuerden **votar** por "Tiempos de Navidad" en http:/ www . fanfiction . net /u/ 3429837/

(sin espacios) Espero sus reviews

Fotos en el blog c:

***Monica viajera: **ya que no tienes cuenta te responderé tus preguntas por acá; el cumpleaños al que se refiere Bella en el capítulo 12 es al cumpleaños # 20 de Edward, ya que el #20 fue cuando hicieron la fiesta Moulin Rouge.

***Carolina**: espero te guste


	14. Chapter 14

**Padres Adolescentes**

Capítulo 14

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Bella POV_

_._

_.  
_

El tiempo se pasaba volando. Pareciera que ayer fueron nuestras vacaciones y el cumpleaños de mi hijo, sin embargo hace un par de días habíamos salido de receso de Navidad. Este año los padres de Edward y los míos (con sus respectivas parejas) vendrían a pasarla con nosotros a New Hampshire, ya que con los exámenes se nos haría imposible viajar a Forks y como buenos y consentidores abuelos, la Navidad la querían pasar con su nieto para así aprovechar de malcriarlo y darle un montón de regalos. No que con Edward reclamáramos, en ocasiones así podíamos aprovechar para arrancarnos un poquito y pasar unas horas solos.

Alice viajaría a Italia y estaría con sus abuelos, ya que además era la semana de la moda en Milán, así que estaba muy emocionada. Aún no volvían con Jasper, pero tenían una extraña relación de "mejores amigos". Emmett iría a pasarla con Rosalie y su familia en Forks. Con Edward teníamos la intuición de que mi cuñado le pediría matrimonio a Rose, ya estaban haciendo su práctica para poder recibir su título Universitario y Carlisle ya había dicho que en cuanto Emmett terminara de estudiar le regalaría un departamento para su graduación, así que ya tendrían un hogar.

- ¡Es azul! – escuché la dulce voz de mi hijo y miré como pintaba sobre la mesa de centro y Edward rodaba los ojos.

- Cariño, los árboles son verdes – dijo con paciencia.

- Yo quiero que el mío sea azul – con eso terminó la conversación mientras mi novio rodaba los ojos. Si algo se podía decir que Anthony había heredado de mi, era la terquedad.

Mi niño había vuelto feliz al preescolar, ya que como era más grande le divertía mucho estar con más niños y jugar, además ya tenía a un mejor amigo, Matt, un hermoso pequeño afroamericano hijo de una joven pareja, Laurent e Irina, estudiantes de Ingeniería Bioquímica y de Economía, respectivamente.

Con Edward estábamos muy bien como pareja, aunque cada vez teníamos menos tiempo para nosotros ya que durante estas vacaciones de veranos debíamos comenzar a realizar prácticas laborales*. Nuestro día lo dividíamos en; primero ir a dejar a nuestro peque al preescolar, luego Edward lo iba a buscar días lunes, jueves y viernes ya que esos días salía a las cinco, ya que el tenía "Clínica" en la mañana. Yo los martes y miércoles iba a por él, y como salía más temprano aprovechábamos para ir al parque o pasear. Luego de ir a dejar a nuestro hijo nos íbamos a la Universidad. A veces, si un profesor faltaba o entrábamos más tarde almorzábamos juntos e íbamos a ver a nuestro hijo. Por la tardes salíamos en diferente horario, pero siempre cenábamos los tres. Luego bañábamos y acostábamos a Anthony y nos dábamos un tiempo para nosotros, dependiendo si teníamos pruebas o exámenes iba a ser la duración de este. A veces solo alcanzábamos a darnos una ducha juntos ya que teníamos mucho que hacer.

Seguían habiendo en la universidad un montón de chicas tras él, incluso unos chicos, lo que solo causaba que sus amigos lo molestaran. Pero el tiempo y el amor me hacían confiar en él, sabía que para Edward nuestra familia era lo más importante. Lo mismo que para mi, aunque al saber que era madre habían disminuido los "pretendientes" los que aún mantenía, parecían creer que estaba desesperada por sexo. Así que la solución era ir con las chicas, en especial Zafrina que era bastante intimidante, para no correr peligro de que me molestaran.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Edward POV_

_._

_.  
_

- Tenemos que hacer el relleno del pavo – dijo Bella mientras descansaba recostada en mi pecho. Habíamos celebrado una cena de acción de Gracias con nuestros compañeros y amigos de la Universidad. Tía y Benjamin habían comenzado una relación, por lo que las bromas a ellos eran constantes y todo paso entre risas, además que a los chicos les encantaba estar con Anthony y Senna se había transformado en la tía favorita ya que le ayudaba en todas las travesuras, donde la principal víctima siempre era Riley. Luego de esa festividad volvimos a clases con las últimas pruebas, lo que provoco unas rabietas en nuestro hijo, porque le colocábamos menos atención. Por suerte mi suegra decidió venirse antes, ya que Phill estaba también muy ocupado. Lo malo era que Renné malcriaba mucho a nuestro pequeño, tal vez deseaba tener otro hijo para darle la posibilidad de ser padre a Phill, sin embargo ya no era factible por su edad y aunque habían avances tecnológicos nada aseguraba que el embarazo pudiera llegar a termino y él no quería arriesgase. Yo no me había querido inmiscuir mucho ya que sentía que no me correspondía y realmente Bella no quería pensar mucho en ello porque que era más bien un encaprichamiento de su madre. Mis padres habían llegado hoy en la mañana y Phill lo haría en un par de horas, por lo que Renne mi madre y mi padre habían decidido ir al supermercado y luego irían a recogerlo al aeropuerto y se habían llevado mi hijo. De inmediato con Bella aprovechamos el tiempo libre y lo dedicamos a nosotros. Nuestros exámenes habían salido bien así que teníamos totalmente libre este par de semanas de receso.

- Te aseguro que lo que menos me importa en este momento es el relleno del pavo – atraje más su desnudo cuerpo a mi, sintiendo como sus duros pezones se restregaban en una sensual caricia contra mi pecho desnudo. Mi mano, casi con vida propia, se dirigió a acariciar una de sus nalgas. Bella tenía un trasero espectacular, redondeado y respingón. El gemido de ella me descontroló un poco, saber que aun después de estos años juntos podía sacar esos dulces y seductores sonidos de su boca era el mejor estimulante. Sin más demora mis labios se posicionaron sobre los de ella en un lento beso. Las manos de Bella se dirigieron a mi espalda, raspando ligeramente con sus uñas mi piel, enardeciéndome. Fui girándome un poco para posicionarme encima de ella. Bella abrió sus piernas y las enredó en mi cintura. El cobertor de la cama y las sabanas estaban desordenadas y un poco enredadas entre nuestros cuerpos, sin embargo no nos molestaban. Mientras seguíamos besándonos mi miembro comenzó a restregarse contra su mojada y caliente vulva. Bella comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte y yo incapaz de controlarme más la penetré fuertemente arrancándole un grito ahogado.

Nuestros movimientos eran acompasados, mezclados entre besos, lamidas y succiones. Me dediqué a lamer sus pezones mientras gemía cada vez más fuerte. Nuestro vaivén se hizo intenso, así que con mi mano derecha baje y comencé a acariciar su clítoris. Sus paredes comenzaron a apretar mi miembro mientras un grito ahogado salía de su boca al tener su orgasmo. En ningún momento dejé de moverme, hasta que sentí que ella ya se había recuperado y me miraba con los ojos vidriosos de placer. Mi boca volvió a posesionarse de su uno de sus pezones y moviéndome aún más rápido logre que ella tuviera otro orgasmo y yo mi liberación.

Sin poderlo evitar mi cuerpo colapso sobre mi chica mientras recuperaba la respiración. Bella comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y mi espalda, mientras su pecho aún subía y bajaba, agitado.

Cuando ya pude recuperar mi respiración me estiré para llegar a sus labios y los bese suavemente.

- Deberíamos ir a ducharnos.

- No quiero – refunfuñó Bella abrazándome fuerte. Ambos reímos luego de unos segundos, ya que había sonado igual a nuestro hijo.

- Ya se de donde Anthony sacó esa frase – dije riendo mientras besaba la punta de su nariz – Vamos a ducharnos, ya deben estar por llegar.

Nos fuimos a la ducha y entre caricias nos bañamos el uno al otro.

.

* * *

.

- ¿Papi? ¿Me das más? – preguntó Anthony mirándome con sus ojos verdes brillantes. Era la cena de Navidad, y aunque Bella quería nuestro pequeño no comiera tanto…todo estaba tan rico que era normal querer atiborrarse con comida. Obviamente ya sabíamos que tendríamos un visitante nocturno reclamando que le dolía la pancita.

Serví más comida en su plato y vi como el contento comenzaba a devorar todo.

Mis padres y Charlie hablaban animadamente sobre unas mejores que haría el alcalde en varios edificios de Forks, Renné y Sue (que había venido acompañando a Charlie, como primera cena como su "novia) hablaban animadamente sobre un libro y Bella con Phill platicaban sobre la carrera de mi novia. Yo estaba al pendiente de mi hijo, que había querido sentarse a mi lado y me había tenido que conformar con escuchar su incansable parloteo, aunque era algo que me fascinaba. Parecía que era ayer cuando solo decía "mamá" o "papá", ahora era un parlanchín, aunque obviamente no podía decir bien todas las palabras.

Luego de terminar de cenar tomamos un bajativo los adultos y a Anthony le dimos su mamadera con un poco de té, y al poco rato se quedó dormido en mis brazos. De inmediato lo llevé a nuestro cuarto, luego de pasar por su dormitorio a buscar su pijama, y lo acosté en nuestra cama y lo arropé bien. Luego de bajar y conversar con nuestros padres partimos todos a dormir, no importaba mucho si nuestro pequeño se había acostado tarde, el sabía que tendría regalos y estaba seguro que a las ocho de la mañana ya estaría dando saltitos en la cama. Phill y Renné dormirían en la habitación de invitados, mientras mis padres lo harían en el pequeño estudio que teníamos con Bella y que habíamos acondicionado para ellos. Charlie y Sue se estaban quedando en un Hotel, por más que con Bella habíamos insistido, ya que podían usar el dormitorio de Anthony, pero según ellos "querían privacidad" estaba bien de todas formas, eran una pareja reciente. Sin embargo había prometido llegar a primera hora en la mañana.

Nos fuimos a dormir, con nuestro hijo al medio de nosotros, quien de inmediato se acurrucó al cuerpo de su madre, mi Anthony era un chico muy inteligente.

.

* * *

.

Unos saltitos movían la cama y unas risitas lograron que despertara con una boba sonrisa en mi cara.

- ¡Mami! ¡Despierta! – me giré y pude ver a mi pequeño haciéndole cosquillas a Bella, que se hacía la dormida. Tomé a mi hijo rápidamente haciendo que quedara acostado en la cama.

- Debo defender a la princesa del monstruo de las cosquillas – de inmediato comenzamos a reír y jugar entre nosotros, uniéndose Bella después.

Cuando ya nos cansamos de reír decidimos bajar, sobre todo porque Anthony estaba realmente ansioso. Nuestros padres se nos unieron rápidamente y Charlie, tal como lo prometió, llegó temprano. Hubo un montón de regalos, aunque el más emocionado fue Anthony porque ahora tenía una bicicleta.

Todo pasó entre risas, dando una maravillosa Navidad.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**N/A: **no hay perdón para mi demora, pero la musa me está fallando. Espero que pronto se coloque las pilas para que me inspire como es debido. Espero no retrasarme tanto en el otro capítulo y aunque se que este es corto…fue por un leve accidente que quedó así.

Un beso y espero sus reviews, podrían darme ideas, a veces algunas me inspiran mucho.

Capítulo dedicado a Ichigo Cullen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Padres Adolescentes**

Capítulo 15

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Bella POV_

_._

_.  
_

Anthony corría por la arena tan rápido como podía con sus pequeñas piernas, aunque debía admitir que era muy veloz y ágil para su edad. Ya pronto cumpliría cuatro años y me ponía un poco nerviosa darme cuenta todo lo que mi bebe ya había crecido. Este era su último año en el Preescolar, ya que el próximo año en Septiembre ya entraba al Kinder en un colegio. Estábamos a diecinueve de Junio, ya de vacaciones, disfrutando de un día de sol en La Push. En realidad estábamos huyendo de los preparativos del cumpleaños de mi novio y mi cuñada.

Alice estaba realmente emocionada, ya que quería celebrar sus veintitres años por todo lo alto, aunque de una forma más "chic". Había invitado a todos nuestros ex compañeros del Instituto y a sus amigos de su universidad y a los nuestros. Al final eran como cien los invitados (aunque Alice encontraba que era muy poco) y sería en la casa Cullen. Todo el patio estaba adornado con lucecitas de colores, dando un aspecto mágico a todo el sitio. Enormes candelabros iluminaban el lugar donde estaría la barra de alcoholes, donde se serviría una gran cantidad de cócteles bastante extraños. La comida sería sushi ya que según Alice era más cómodo para comer en una fiesta. Todos los invitados debían ir vestidos de un solo color; ya fuera negro, blanco o gris, ya que los cumpleañeros (y Anthony) irían vestidos de colores más llamativos. Edward no había visto la ropa que Alice le había preparado, a decir verdad yo tampoco, así que mi pobre novio estaba un poco nervioso por lo que mi cuñada podría haber preparado para él. Pero su gemela había insistido en que debían conjuntar porque eran los cumpleañeros y porque Esme adoraba verlos vestidos así ya que le recordaba cuando eran bebes y los vestía iguales.

- Esa es la torre, aquí va el foso – escuché que decía Edward a nuestro hijo. Estaban totalmente inmersos en construir un castillo de arena y con lo perfeccionistas que eran, estaba segura que harían una obra espectacular.

Suspiré recordando ocupados que habíamos estado durante este año. Había escuchado que el tercer año de universidad era el más difícil, y estaban en lo cierto. Sin embargo por más complicado que fuera, con Edward siempre teníamos tiempo para nuestro hijo y para nosotros. Tratábamos de hacer todo durante la semana, así el sábado y domingo podíamos tener tiempo en familia. A parte de las obvias peleas caseras no habíamos tenido mal entendidos, y a veces sentía que nuestra vida se estaba haciendo un poco monótona. Pero ahora que estábamos de vacaciones sabía que podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos y poder hacer muchas más cosas que salieran de lo típico. No teníamos grandes planes ya que decidimos pasarla solamente en Forks, el próximo verano nos tocaba quedarnos en New Hampshire, porque y comenzaba hacer mi hacer mi práctica profesional para poder hacer mi tesis, y Edward su internado en el Hospital, así que serían mis padres (con sus respectivas parejas) y mis suegros quienes nos visitarían para poder también cuidar de Anthony mientras nosotros realizábamos nuestra primera incursión en el mundo laboral.

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando los pensamientos sobre el inquietante futuro para concentraba en los dos hombres que eran mi vida, quienes seguían jugando con la arena totalmente ensimismados. Su castillo ya tenía un poco de forma y no era tan solo un montón de formitas de arena.

Había escuchado muchas veces que en las relaciones uno tendía aburrirse o desenamorarse con el tiempo, sin embargo cada día que pasaba amaba más a Edward, si es que eso era posible. Adoraba cuando se ponía a cocinar y parecía un chef experto haciendo exquisitos platillos (que no tenía idea de donde sacaba o inventaba). Incluso me gusta lo desordenada que deja la cama aunque al dormir ni siquiera se mueva y amo verlo afeitarse con total concentración.

Y Anthony…es mi total adoración. A veces era muy difícil ser padres, era cansador y agotador y muchas veces me daban deseos enormes de gritar, en especial cuando alguna situación de iba de mis manos. Pero cada vez que veo a mi hijo sonreír o llamarme mamá, mi corazón crecía un poquito más. Habían luchado con uñas y dientes para poder compatibilizar mis horarios y poder pasar con mi pequeño lo que más podía y me esforzaba para seguir obteniendo buenas notas lo que hacía que me sintiera muy orgullosa de lo que he conseguido hasta ahora. Lo difícil siempre eran las vacaciones, donde todos se dedicaban a malcriar a mi niño y este se volvía muy mañoso y muchas veces hasta desobediente. Y por más que hablaran con mis padres o suegros para explicarles la situación no podía hacer mucho más, ya que veían tan poco al pequeño que era difícil que no lo regalonearan tanto y le permitieran hacer lo que él quisiera.

- Creo que ya es hora de irnos – dije luego de mirar la hora en mi celular. Ya iban a ser las cinco y aún debíamos ducharnos y arreglarnos para la cena. De inmediato las cabezas de mis hombres se voltearon para mirarme horrorizados, como si hubiera dicho algo sumamente terrible.

- ¡No podemos, mami! – dijo Anthony de inmediato.

- ¡Estamos construyendo un castillo! – habló Edward, como si esa fuera suficiente razón para quedarse ahí hasta mañana.

- Tenemos que volver a casa, pronto se oscurecerá. Además hoy llegan los abuelos y tenemos que estar allá – mi hijo siguió reclamando, pero Edward me miró con comprensión, no le quedó aceptar que yo tenía la razón. Así que se puso de pie y me ayudó a levantarme y comenzamos a ordenar las cosas mientras Anthony seguía refunfuñando.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Edward POV_

_._

_.  
_

- No me agrada, Allie – dije mientras observaba el traje que tenía colocarme. Estaba bastante molesto y además no quería usar esa cosa.

- Edward, viene excelente con tu cabello y tus ojos, te verás muy bien – dijo mi hermana sin mirarme mientras seguía viendo cosas en mi computadora ya que la suya estaba en reparaciones, ni siquiera quise preguntarle que le había hecho. Sobre mi cama estaba el traje de chaqueta y pantalón color burdeo, corbata negra tornasol y una camisa gris claro. No me quedó otra que suspirar y asentir, aunque Alice no me viera porque estaba ensimismada mirando la pantalla. No sacaba nada con pensar en discutir con ella, porque sabía que no ganaría y también sabía que Alice por nada del mundo cambiaría su vestido, que por lo visto era un Channel que había conseguido en la semana de la moda en Milán. Sabía que Bella iría vestida de blanco, pero no me había mostrado su vestido ni mucho menos me lo había modelado, porque era una sorpresa. Anthony iría vestido igual que yo, ya que Alice había mandado a hacer una imitación de mi traje en miniatura.

Volví a suspirar. Escuchaba los ruidos de afuera, y la voz de mi madre dando instrucciones de cómo hacer las cosas a la gente que estaba organizando todo para la fiesta. Mi padre había estaba trabajando, ya que no lo haría en los siguientes tres días. Emmett y Rosalie habían salido a pasear. Ambos se habían comprometido pero no planeaban la boda hasta por lo menos seis meses más, aun no estaban seguros de la fecha ya que tenían deseos de viajar y conocer el mundo antes de establecerse, pero también ambos tenían grandes oportunidades de trabajo y no querían desaprovecharlas. Bella, Anthony y mi Nona habían ido a Seattle por el día. Él quería unírseles pero Bella me lo prohibió ya que era un viaje para comprar mi regalo. Después de jugar ajedrez con el abuelo Aro había decidido ir a ayudar a Alice, pero ella lo tenía todo controlado. Así que ya no me quedaba nada que hacer y estaba realmente aburrido.

- Deja de molestarme, Eddie, y sal a dar una vuelta o ve a hablar con el abuelo – dijo Alice sin despegar un minuto su vista de la pantalla – Solo quedan tres horas para ir a PortAngels a buscar a tus amigos así que solo debes ver una película o algo así.

Me levanté y se me dirigí al salón donde estaba mi abuelo viendo Terminator. Me senté a su lado y luego de estar un rato en silencio el abuelo habló.

- Esto es lo que sucede cuando estas enamorado, si te dejan solo no tienes ni idea de que hacer.

.

.

Sonreí ante el flash de la cámara con verdadera alegría. Anthony se estaba quedando dormido, pero soportaba estoicamente las últimas fotos que nos estaba haciendo Rosalie. Mi hijo había jugado durante todo el día con Senna, Riley y Benjamin así que aunque había aguantado durante un par de horas la fiesta, su pequeño cuerpo no podía más con el agotamiento.

- Dame a mi a mi nieto – dijo Charlie mientras se acercaba a mi. Se lo entregué a mi suegro con sumo cuidado porque aunque a ratos Anthony abría los ojos, estaba ya en el mundo de los sueños. Charlie lo tomo con cariño insuperable y sonreí mientras lo veía llevar a mi hijo dentro de la casa arrullándolo suavemente. Los adultos estaban dentro de la casa, mientras los jóvenes ya estaban bailando al son de la música electrónica y algunos ya evidentemente ebrios. Suspiré y miró a Rose que ya había encontrado a más gente a la que fotografiar. Miré hacía la pista done Bella bailaba con Jasper y conversaban de algo.

Nos habían cantado el cumpleaños feliz hace alrededor de una hora, habíamos recibido un montón de abrazos, felicitaciones y regalos. Había bailado, comido y bebido (aunque no mucho) y ahora solo tenía deseos de tomar a mi Bella por la cintura, subirla a mi hombro y llevarla a nuestra habitación, el bosque o cualquier parte y follarla hasta que se olvidara de su nombre. Pero mis padres me habían enseñado modales y sabía que como anfitrión debía quedarme por lo menos un par de horas más. Lamentablemente el corto y sexy vestido de Bella me venía incitando desde hace bastante rato, y ya me estaba costando un poco contenerme.

.

.

Cuando desperté sentí el cuerpo desnudo cuerpo de Bella pegado al mio. Nuestros miembros estaban enredados y la sábana apenas nos cubría. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi cara. De inmediato un montón de flashes de la noche anterior pasaron por mi cabeza y sentí como mi miembro comenzaba a levantarse otra ves solo al recordar. Luego de un rato me toco a mí comenzar a bailar con Bella y no pude despegarme más de ella después de eso. Nos besábamos en cada lugar por el cual pasábamos y en los rincones más oscuros nos acariciábamos sobre nuestras ropas. No era más que un juego de ver quien aguantaba, pero cuando ya se comenzaron a ir todos no pude más que tomarla de la mano y tironearla hasta que llegamos a nuestro dormitorio. Hicimos el amor durante todo lo que quedaba de noche, incluso podía decir que no habíamos dormido más que un par de horas. Comencé a besar su hombro, que era la parte de su cuerpo que tenía más cercana a mis labios, el solo recordar me había provocado una enorme erección y estaba de cumpleaños, podía tener lo que quisiera.

.

.

- ¿puedo abrirlo yo? – preguntó Anthony mientras me miraba con esa carita de cachorrito que ponía para que nadie le negara nada.

- Claro campeón – dije mientras veía como de inmediato él comenzaba a romper el papel de regalo. Había una cosa que a mi hijo le gustaba más que recibir regalos y era abrirlos, le daba lo mismo si eran para el o no, siempre quería romper el papel.

- ¡Listo! – dijo con una sonrisa. Me acerqué a ver lo que había dentro. Era el último I-Pad que había salido. Le sonreí a mamá y papá, sabían lo mucho que me gustaba las cosas tecnológicas y creo que ya no me quedaba nada por tener que ya hubiera salido.

Estaba muy feliz con mis regalos aunque era lo de menos, estaba realmente alegre de tener la familia que tengo. Bella le empezó a hacer señas a nuestro hijo, que de inmediato corrió a donde su madre lo llamaba. Ella le dijo algo en el oído y luego le paso un paquete azul. Anthony sonrió y con agilidad corrió hasta mi.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Papi! – dijo tendiéndome el regalo. No me pidió abrir el paquete así que lo hice yo. Dentro había una caja de madera con lindas figuras grabadas y en cuanto levanté la tapa encontré un relicario. Era sencillo pero muy hermoso y en cuanto lo abrí encontré una hermosa foto de Bella y Anthony. Detrás tenía grabado "Te amamos, por siempre". La miré con emoción, definitivamente era mi regalo favorito.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

N/A: Para aclarar un poco; cuando Anthony nació Edward ya tenía 18 y Bella los cumplió tres días después. En este capítulo los chicos tienen veintitrés.

* En lo referente a prácticas profesionales: Por lo general en las carreras (por lo menos en mi país) durante el tercer año se hacen pre-práctica o pasantías y es cuando un estudiante va durante unas horas al lugar en que podría trabajar para ver como es el funcionamiento. Así se interioriza más con la carrera. En el caso de medicina tengo entendido que ya desde el segundo año los llevan a Hospitales para que observen y aprendan.

Perdón por la confusión al escribir, se que había hecho el capitulo en 1ra persona y luego en 3ra XD pero no lo revisé ni nada, si alguien conoce una buena Beta…recomiendemela por favor. Cualquier cosa busquenme en Facebook como "Fer Blue" o en twitter como ladybluevampire. Las imágenes están en el blog.


	16. Chapter 16

**Padres Adolescentes**

Capítulo 16

.

* * *

.

_Edward POV_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Sabía que Bella estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas, con todas sus fuerzas. Yo más bien me sentía emocionado, aunque también me daba algo de nostalgia. Hoy oficialmente Anthony tenía su primer día de colegio, y él estaba emocionadísimo porque ya era un "niño grande" además que en unos días más cumpliría cinco años.

- Te debes portar bien y hacer lo que la maestra te diga – hablaba Bella mientras intentaba infructuosamente peinarlo. Quise reír porque hasta el día de hoy mi madre hacía lo mismo conmigo, pero nuestro cabello era rebelde e indomable.

- Cariño, ya son las diez, debe entrar – dije acariciando la espalda de mi novia. Anthony me sonrió, no le gustaba mucho que Bella siempre estuviera intentando peinarlo, pero jamás se lo diría a su madre para que no se molestara ni se sintiera mal. A mi me ocurre lo mismo con Esme.

Bella me miró con el seño fruncido, sabía que para ella estaba siendo difícil aceptar que Anthony estaba tan grande, pero lamentablemente así era la vida. Además nuestro hijo estaba super entusiasmado, tenía muchas ganas de aprender y aunque con Bella le habíamos enseñado muchas letras, queríamos que aprendiera a leer al ritmo y edad normal de los niños porque o si no se aburriría en clases y comenzaría a hacer travesuras.

Me agaché al lado de Anthony y lo miré directo a sus ojos verdes iguales a los míos.

- Mucha suerte, has muchos amigos y aprende todo lo que puedas – dije mientras le sonreía. Mi pequeño estaba nervioso así que tenía que mostrarle toda la entereza que podía para que estuviera tranquilo – Pásalo muy, muy bien.

- Si papi – dijo mientras se arrojaba a mis brazos y yo besaba su frente. Lo mantuve entre mis brazos unos segundos más de los que debería, pero quería aprovechar todo lo que podía ahora que las demostraciones de afecto no lo avergonzaban.

- Ahora despídete de mamá – dije en su oído. De inmediato el me soltó y abrazó a Bella que estaba agachada a mi lado. Mi chica lo acurrucó entre sus brazos como si no pudiera soportar que se alejara y estaba seguro que pronto se pondría a llorar.

- Te amo mami – mi pequeño besó su frente, como consolándola – Me portaré bien.

- Lo se mi vida, tu siempre te portas bien – Me levanté y ayudé a Bella a hacerlo – Entra rápido para que no llegues tarde.

De inmediato nuestro pequeño se dio vuelta y se fue corriendo al colegio. Ya había conocido su sala el día de ayer así que sabía donde tenía que ir. Además Matt ya estaba ahí dentro y él quería sentarse junto con su amigo.

- Bella, tranquila. Estará bien – dije mientras la estrujaba en mis brazos.

- Es que está tan grande, ya va al colegio – dijo casi en un sollozo.

- Si, lo sé cariño, pero no debes estar triste, hasta los dieciocho vivirá con nosotros – Besé su frente y la abracé más fuerte.

Nos dirigimos a nuestro auto para irnos a la Universidad. Aún teníamos que ir a clases.

.

.

.

.

_Bella POV_

_._

_._

_._

- No mami, la profesora dijo que había que pintar dentro de las líneas – habló Anthony, con la carita angustiada.

- Amor, solo te saliste un poquito, te aseguro que no pasará nada – dije mientras acariciaba su cabecita. Mi pequeño era demasiado perfeccionista, y aunque su motricidad fina no era aún la mejor, debido a su corta edad, se esforzaba y realmente pintaba y dibujaba muy bien. Sin embargo se frustraba mucho cuando algo no salía como el quería.

Acaricié su pelo. Ahora tenía su rubio cabello dorado-cobrizo un poco largo pero me negaba a cortárselo, ya que se le hacían adorables bucles en las puntas. Era extraño ver como quien hace tan poco era tu bebe, era ahora un niño de cinco años totalmente independiente. Bueno, no absolutamente, pero pareciera que ya no necesitaba mi ayuda para nada.

Mi niño me sonrió y siguió pintando con cuidado. Ahora iba al "kinder" y de a poco estaba aprendiendo a leer. Era tan inteligente que estaba segura que pronto ya sabría hacerlo a la perfección. Escuché la puerta abrirse y salté de mi asiento. Hoy Edward se enteraba si sería aceptado como interno en el Hospital Universitario de Darmouth. Tenía excelentes notas así que no lo dudaba, pero el quería en el área de cardiología o neurología ya que eran las que entregaban más créditos y obtenerlas era bastante difícil. Lo vi entrar a la cocina con cara de póker, se acercó a Anthony y besó el tope de su cabeza. Nuestro hijo le regaló una enorme sonrisa pero volvió de inmediato a su trabajo. Edward se acercó a mí y me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – solté impaciente.

- Bueno, mi amor. Me fue normal – dijo mientras iba al refrigerador y sacaba una botella de agua. Lo quede mirando impaciente mientras esperaba que el me contara, sin embargo con mucha calma él abrió la botella y bebió un trago, para sentarse al lado de nuestro hijo en la mesa de la cocina.

- ¡Edward! – Grité ya totalmente impaciente – por favor, dime.

- ¿Qué cosa papi? – preguntó Anthony quitándole la atención a su dibujo. Se bajo de su asiento en un ágil salto (por suerte heredó el equilibrio de Edward) y fue hasta donde su padre, quien de inmediato lo tomó y lo sentó en sus rodillas – ¿Vamos a tener a mi hermanito?

Creo que palidecí. Anthony estaba teniendo una leve obsesión por querer un hermano. O hermana. Ya nos había aclarado que no le importaba que fuera porque sabía que no se podía escoger. Y lo quería pronto, por más que con Edward le explicábamos que todavía no se podía.

- No, pequeño, ya habíamos hablado que con mamá primero tenemos que terminar la Universidad y tener un trabajo o si no ¿Cómo vamos a vivir?

- Si, ya se papi – contestó con resignación mi hijo. Suspiré con alivio y volví a enfocar mi mirada en mi novio.

- ¿Y? – pregunté con impaciencia.

- Bueno, soy el nuevo interno en neurología – dijo como si nada. Anthony lo miró extrañado así que le aclaró – Trabajaré como doctor de cerebros – terminó haciendo una cosa extraña con las manos que hizo reír a nuestro hijo.

Salté en mi asiento y abracé a mis dos amores mientras repartía besos por sus caras. Me sentía tan orgullosa de Edward. A pesar de lo ocupado que estaba siempre tenía tiempo para nosotros y para obtener buenas notas. Era de los mejores de su curso y era el mejor padre y novio del universo.

- Eres el mejor – dije mientras besaba sus labios suavemente y Anthony reía por mi reacción.

- Lamentablemente hay días que tendré turnos de noche, y lo odio. No me gusta que estén solos – dijo apretándome ligeramente en sus brazos.

- No te preocupes papi, yo puedo cuidar de mamá – mi pequeño habló seriamente mientras miraba con sus verdes ojos a su padre. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía evité rodar mis ojos. Vivo con dos hombres sobreprotectores.

- Lo se pequeño, se que siempre cuidas a mami – me miró y ambos me observaban con una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa torcida.

Les sonreí de vuelta. Ya era Febrero y faltaba muy poco para que comenzara a hacer mi tesis y mi práctica laboral y al fin pudiera titularme, y Edward solo le quedaba hacer su práctica de interno. Estaba feliz, faltaba poco para que termináramos una etapa importante y difícil de nuestras vidas, y eso me llenaba de orgullo. Muchas veces pensé que jamás podría lograrlo, sobretodo cuando Anthony era un bebe y lo que menos quería era ir a estudiar para poder quedarme con él, viéndolo crecer, ayudarlo a caminar, vigilar que no fuera a tropezar, abrazar su cuerpo chiquitito mientras dormía y escucharlo todas las veces que me llamara mamá.

Durante estos meses habían pasado muchas cosas. La primera de ella era que Anthony había entrado al colegio y estaba sumamente feliz, se llevaba muy bien con todos sus compañeros. Celebramos su cumpleaños en un pequeño local experto en cumpleaños infantiles y habían asistido sus nuevos amigos, todos la pasamos muy bien, especialmente porque había venido Aro y Renata, abuelos de Edward, y nuestros padres, incluso había venido Rosalie y Emmett. Para mi cumpleaños mi novio me había sorprendido con una romántica cena hecha por él, mientras Anthony se quedaba con sus padres que estaban hospedándose en un hotel, fue una noche magnífica. Acción de Gracias la pasamos en Forks, al igual que la Navidad. Año Nuevo lo celebramos en Port Angels en una espectacular cena y posterior fiesta, para nuestra suerte mi padre no era muy buen fiestero así que, junto con Sue, se ofrecieron a cuidar de Anthony por la noche por lo que Edward y yo pudimos celebrar hasta la madrugada junto a mis cuñados y sus parejas. Cuando volvimos a clases estábamos muy ocupados, sin embargo tuvimos que hacernos tiempo para ayudar a Emmett y Rosalie en su matrimonio que se celebraría durante las vacaciones de verano.

Todos estos acontecimientos habían pasado de manera vertiginosa, ya que entre los exámenes de la universidad y nuestro hijo realmente a todo lo demás le había puesto poca atención. Incluso durante estos meses nos habíamos reunido menos con nuestro grupo de amigos ya que ninguno tenía tiempo. Sin embargo las cosas estaban por cambiar. Con Edward habíamos conversado y llegado a conclusión que en cuanto termináramos nuestras carreras y recibiéramos nuestros títulos regresaríamos a Forks. Queríamos estar más cerca de nuestra familia y que nuestro hijo creciera en un lugar tranquilo. Además que nuestro matrimonio sería allá.

- Entonces para cuidar de mamá tendré que dormir en su cama – las palabras de mi hijo me sacaron de mis recuerdos. Lo miré sonriendo mientras Edward le alborotaba el cabello.

- No seas tramposo renacuajo – dijo mientras reía – Pero esta vez te permitiré que irrumpas en mi cama cuando yo no esté, para que protejas a nuestra chica – chocaron sus manos y yo reí, son demasiado adorables.

Mientras preparaba la cena Edward ayudaba a Anthony en sus tareas. Era increíble lo que cambia la gente con los hijos, porque mi novio nunca fue alguien muy paciente, pero con nuestro pequeño podía explicarle las cosas un millón de veces, por suerte teníamos un hijo muy inteligente así que no era necesario. Luego de cenar con Edward nos quedamos conversando mientras Anthony ordenaba su mochila con las cosas que tenía que llevar mañana.

- Creo que debemos ir a acostarlo – dijo Edward despacito mientras miraba a nuestro pequeño que bostezaba mientras ordenaba sus lápices.

- Si, está rendido – sonreí mientras nos levantábamos – Cariño, vamos a dormir.

- No mami, no tengo sueño – respondió mientras se rascaba su ojito.

- Si, pero ya es tarde y todos debemos dormir – dijo Edward mientras lo tomaba en brazos, a lo que mi pequeño solo apoyó su cabecita en el hombro de su padre.

Hace un tiempo ya no le gustaba que lo cargáramos porque ya era "un niño grande" y también quería quedarse despierto hasta tarde aunque no lo lograba porque su energía se agotaba. Cuando llegamos a su dormitorio ya casi estaba totalmente dormido, así que con cuidado le coloqué su pijama y luego de meterlo entre las sábanas bese su frente y Edward repitió mi gesto luego de arroparlo, era un ritual que teníamos todas las noches.

- A veces me dan deseos que no crezca

- Yo tampoco, pero es inevitable – hice un puchero y Edward rió y me beso suavecito.

- Yo me encargo de la cocina – diciendo esto se fue a lavar los platos y ordenar, mientras que yo me dedicaba a revisar si la mochila de Anthony estaba bien ordenada y llevaba sus cuadernos y materiales. No podía hacerlo en su presencia porque se molestaba y decía que no creía que lo fuera hacer bien. Era muy testarudo y muy independiente y quería demostrar que era "grande".

- ¿Terminaste? – pregunte a Edward mientras lo veía lavar los platos. Era increíble que se viera sexy haciendo una tarea tan común, pero lo hacía. Sus jeans apretados se ajustaban a su trasero, su blanca polera se adhería a su torso sobre todo en las partes que estaba mojada, haciendo que se trasluciera levemente y su cabello estaba absolutamente alborotado. Expelía sensualidad y me fui acercando a él hasta que estuve lo suficiente para poder darle un agarrón a su trasero.

- ¡Hey! – gritó levemente sorprendido y se dio la vuelta mirándome una sonrisa.

- Tiene muy buen trasero señor Cullen.

- Usted también futura señora Cullen – con sus manos mojadas rápidamente me tomó del trasero fuertemente, mi pecho quedó pegado al suyo y él se encargó de acorralarme entre su cuerpo y el lavaplatos. Mi boca se acercó a la suya de forma inconciente, como si su cuerpo fuera un imán para el mío y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso. Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su fuerte y amplia espalda mientras las de él se fueron de inmediato a mis pechos. Sus labios dejaron los míos para desviarse a mi cuello.

- Tu cuello siempre pareciera que concentra tu olor – murmuró mientras su nariz recorría suavemente toda la curva.

Gemí cuando dejó un pequeño mordisco. Con mis manos tomé su polera para quitársela y con mis tobillos lo enredé de sus piernas para que quedara más pegado a mí. Sentí su excitación de inmediato y de forma inevitable me moví contra ella para sentir el delicioso roce. Edward me tomo de la cintura para apretarme más a él

Nos fundimos en otro apasionado beso y nuestras manos ya no estaban quietas. Me quitó mi blusa en tan poco tiempo que a penas me di cuenta.

- No puedo desnudarte – se quejó, así que de un saltito quedé de pie en el piso. Sonrió de lado y me ayudó a quitarme mis jeans y yo los de él. En cuanto quedamos en ropa interior volvió a sonreír y otra vez en un apasionado beso me acorraló contra el lavaplatos mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo. No podía dejar de gemir ante las sensaciones que invadían mi cuerpo. Mis manos fueron a su erecto miembro y lo masajearon por sobre su ropa interior…sus gemidos mientras me besaba eran roncos, pero yo ya no aguantaba más así que con ayuda de mis piernas baje totalmente su boxer.

- Creo que estoy en desventaja – de inmediato mi sostén desapareció y con fuerza rasgó la tanga que llevaba.

- Ahora estamos iguales – mi voz sonó ronca por la excitación y colocando mis manos en su cabeza lo hice llegar hasta mis labios para besarlo profundamente. Edward me acomodó en el lavaplatos y me fue penetrando suavemente. Se movía de forma lenta, prolongando todas las sensaciones. Nuestros besos eran lentos, disfrutando el roce de nuestras lenguas y labios. Una de sus manos estaba en mi pecho derecho mientras con la otra me sostenía desde la espalda baja. Con mis manos acariciaba su pecho, sobre todo sus abdominales y sus sexies oblicuos, adoro como se marcan en una perfecta "v". Nuestra respiración estaba agitada y nuestros besos se interrumpían por la odiosa necesidad de respirar.

- Amo hacerte el amor – dije entre beso y beso.

- Eres mi vida – respondió para besarme con infinita pasión y amor haciendo más rápidos sus movimientos. No pude aguantar más y el orgasmo me sacudió fuertemente. En un par de embestidas Edward también logro su liberación y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras recuperaba la respiración. Yo acaricié su suave cabello y solo me detuve cuando pareció que mi cerebro apretaba el interruptor de encendido.

- ¡Por Dios Edward! ¿Te das cuenta de dónde estamos? – el me miró como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

- ¿En la cocina? – respondió tranquilamente, aun sin separarse de mi.

- ¡Si! ¿Te imaginas Anthony se hubiera despertado y se le hubiera ocurrido bajar? – era una mala madre, como hacía semejante cosa. Podría traumar a mi hijo de por vida ¿Y si nos había escuchado?

- Bella, cálmate – Edward me ayudó a bajarme del lavaplatos y me pasó su polera para que me la colocara, mientras el se ponía sus boxers – Iré a su dormitorio, debe estar dormido, espérame en la cama.

Recogí mi ropa interior y la de él mientras Edward subía la escalera. Esperaba que nuestro pequeño estuviera dormido como el angelito que era porque no quería que nos fuera a pillar en semejante…acto.

Cuando llegué al dormitorio me coloqué mi pijama y estaba en eso cuando Edward entró y besó mi hombro.

- Estaba durmiendo como el angelito que no es – rió de su propio chiste – no se despertó, no te tortures. No vio ni escuchó nada de nada.

- Que alivio, me muero si pasara algo así – dije mientras nos metíamos en la cama y nos abrazábamos.

- Tranquila, no se dio cuenta de nada. No quiero tener aún la charla de las abejitas. Por suerte no es una niña.

.

.

.

_Edward POV_

.

.

Eran las siete de la mañana y recién venía llegando a casa. Tener turno de noche era terrible, porque no podría estar tranquilo y relajado pensando en Bella y en mi hijo, solos en casa. Entré intentando no hacer ningún ruido. Era viernes y en unos quince minutos más sonaría la alarma que despertaría a las dos razones de mi vida. Anthony tenía que ir a clases y Bella a la Revista donde estaba haciendo su práctica laboral que consistía en escribir críticas a los libros de moda. Le gustaba bastante y el trabajo era relajado así que ella era feliz.

Entré a mi dormitorio y sonreí de inmediato. Bella estaba dormida en posición fetal y nuestro hijo estaba en la misma posición. Todos decían que se parecía a mi, pero tenía muchas cosas de su mamá. Fui al baño por una aspirina. Tomaría desayuno con ellos y luego tendría la casa sola y en silencio para poder dormir. Faltaba ya muy poco para que todo se acabara solo una semana más. Luego podríamos ir a Forks para el matrimonio de mi hermano Emmett y luego solo volveríamos a titularnos y recoger nuestras pertenencias. Yo ya había enviado mi solicitud de trabajo al Hospital de Forks y al de PortAngels. Tenía más intenciones en el segundo porque era más grande y podría obtener más experiencia. Bella ya tenía dos ofertas de trabajo, una en Seattle y otra en PortAngels y luego de tener su título dijo que decidiría cual le era más conveniente. Entre al baño y abrí el mueble donde estaba el botiquín. Éramos muy cuidadosos y el mueble estaba asegurado, no queríamos que por accidente nuestro hijo fuera a tomar algún medicamento y le pasara algo. Cuando estaba por sacar el botiquín algo me llamó la atención, el paquetito rosado de la esquina. Lo tome y vi que estaba cerrado y de inmediato mi cerebro empezó a funcionar a toda máquina a pesar del sueño. Las toallas higiénicas de Bella estaban selladas e intactas….y según mis cálculos su menstruación debería haber llegado…la semana anterior. Tantos años viviendo juntos ya sabía cuando llegaba su periodo además que con la píldora era muy regular. Y yo mismo era conciente que ella tomaba todas las noches a las nueve la pastillita, incluso su celular tenía una alarma para que no la olvidara pero a la vez sabía que no había método cien por ciento infalible. ¿Podría estar Bella otra vez embarazada?

.

.

.

**N/A:** primero que todo quiero pedir perdón porque en mi nota anterior cometí un error que se prestó para confusiones. En el capítulo 15 Anthony tenía 4 años, en este tiene 5.

- No se si existe el Hospital Universitario de Darmouth, pero como sucede en Chile la gran mayoría de las universidades que dan la carrera de medicina tienen un hospital propio.

**Estoy en busca de una beta **si alguien sabe de alguna chica que tenga el tiempo, la paciencia y la buena onda por favor ¡avísenme! Ni siquiera tengo el tiempo para buscar una, creo que de esa forma podría actualizar rápido, y todas seríamos más felices.

Perdón por la demora pero realmente no tengo tiempo u.u

Cualquier duda o consulta por review o al Factbook/twitter


	17. Chapter 17

**Padres Adolescentes**

**Capítulo 17**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

_En el capítulo anterior:_ Cuando estaba por sacar el botiquín algo me llamó la atención, el paquetito rosado de la esquina. Lo tome y vi que estaba cerrado y de inmediato mi cerebro empezó a funcionar a toda máquina a pesar del sueño. Las toallas higiénicas de Bella estaban selladas e intactas….y según mis cálculos su menstruación debería haber llegado…la semana anterior. Tantos años viviendo juntos ya sabía cuando llegaba su periodo, además que con la píldora era muy regular. Y yo mismo era conciente que ella tomaba todas las noches a las nueve la pastillita, incluso su celular tenía una alarma para que no la olvidara. Pero a la vez sabía que no había método cien por ciento infalible. ¿Podría estar Bella otra vez embarazada?

.

.

_Edward POV_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Escuché un ruido y deje las toallas higiénicas en el botiquín para mirar que era. Mi hijo se había bajado de la cama y restregaba su ojo con un puñito.

- ¿Para dónde vas enano? – pregunte aún un poco en shock y nervios por la charla que tendría que tener con Bella. Con lo despistada que era probablemente aún no se había dado cuenta.

- ¿Papi? – sacó la mano de su ojo y me miró. Luego pestañeo lentamente – ¡Papi!

Corrió hasta mí y yo lo tomé en mis brazos mientras él se acurrucaba en mi pecho. Con su grito debe haber despertado a Bella que comenzó a removerse en la cama.

- ¿Para dónde ibas? Sabes que para bajar a la cocina debes esperar que te acompañe yo o mamá – le regañé suavemente. Ahora quería ser independiente porque era un niño 'grande' y no le gustaba pedir ayuda.

- Iba al baño a tomar agua – dijo aún en mis brazos. Seguí observando a mi mujer, que pronto comenzó a restregar sus ojos con sus puños tal como lo hacía nuestro hijo. Pronto abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama regalándome una sonrisa.

- Hola, amor – habló con voz somnolienta luego de dar un bostezo.

- Hola mi vida – respondí mientras me acercaba a la cama y me sentaba a su lado. Besé brevemente sus labios ante la mirada ceñuda de mi hijo. Antes que pudiera profundizar el beso una mano se interpuso entre nosotros.

- ¡Mami! – medio gritó mi pequeño mientras se colocaba en el regazo de su madre, con claras intenciones de que no siguiéramos besándonos. Era totalmente celoso. Bella rió suavemente y estrechó en sus brazos a nuestro hijo. No me cansaba de ver esa imagen, a Bella con Anthony, él apoyado en su pecho mientras ella besaba su frente.

Por un momento mi mente se llenó con la misma imagen, pero en vez de Anthony una niña, una princesita. Sacudí mi cabeza, no debía hacerme ilusiones de nada hasta que supiera que estaba pasando. Lamentablemente no podía hablar de esto con Bella si Anthony estaba aquí…y era sábado, por lo tanto no había preescolar. Además realmente necesitaba dormir, aunque fuera un par de horas, pero con los nervios y la inquietud que tenía dudaba que lo lograra.

- Duerme un rato, nosotros iremos a desayunar y luego llevaré a este pequeño príncipe al colegio y luego me iré a la revista. Hoy entrego mi artículo, me dan las pautas para el otro y me vengo – tomo a Anthony en brazos – Vendré a almorzar contigo, compraré algo en el restaurant del centro que tanto te gusta – Terminó de decir mientras salía pero realmente yo estaba como ido. Intenté dormir, me coloqué mi pijama y coloqué la cabeza en la almohada, pero era imposible.

Charlie me mataría.

Mi padre me mataría.

Mamá estaría feliz, mucho. Probablemente Alice también.

.

.

.

_Bella POV_

.

.

.

Acaricié la mejilla de Edward esperando que se despertara. Había estado muy extraño en la mañana, aunque supongo que era porque estaba muy cansado. Nos quedaba solo una semana más en New Hampshire, luego podríamos partir a Forks para celebrar el matrimonio de mi cuñado con Rosalie. Por suerte en la Revista le había gustado mucho como escribía así que querían que siguiera mandándoles mis críticas literarias una vez a la semana. Nos quedaba un par de horas para comer y pasar un tiempo juntos antes de ir a buscar a Anthony al colegio. Luego lo llevaríamos al parque a andar en bicicleta. Estas últimas semanas Edward había tenido turnos terribles para alcanzar a terminar todas las horas necesarias que requería su internado. Lo había hecho excelente, no dudaba que se titulara con honores, pero Anthony lo extrañaba muchísimo, así que habíamos planeado tener una tarde familiar hoy ya que mañana tenía turno todo el día.

Vi como sus parpados comenzaban a abrirse lentamente, mientras suspiraba.

- Buenas tardes mi vida, debemos comer algo – dije mientras besaba la punta de su nariz y él de inmediato me estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Antes…debemos hablar – me pareció extraño ya que su aterciopelada voz sonada entre nervioso y ansioso.

- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Debemos retrasar el viaje? – pregunté colocándome nerviosa, Alice me mataría, y Rosalie también probablemente, ya que aún no me probaba siquiera mi vestido de dama de honor.

- Bella…creo que estás embarazada. Tu periodo no ha llegado.

Sentí como si un yunque cayera sobre mi cabeza. Ahora que Edward lo decía me daba cuenta que no me había llegado la regla y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, pero en todo momento me había tomado las pastillas anticonceptivas.

- Pero…pero – mi voz temblaba, realmente nerviosa.

- Lo sé, yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero no hay ningún método anticonceptivo que sea cien por ciento seguro.

Sentí como los brazos de Edward me apretaban aún más contra su cuerpo, inevitablemente lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos.

- No llores, mi amor. Ya falta poco para que nos titulemos y todo va a salir bien, ya verás.

- ¡Pero Edward! Aún no hemos comprado nuestra casa, aún no tenemos nuestro título y ni siquiera tenemos formalmente un trabajo. ¡Aún no nos casamos! – dije un poco angustiada.

No era que no quisiera otro bebe, incluso ya lo ansiaba. La dulce espera, lo feliz que estaría Anthony, un pequeño bebe otra vez en mis brazos, con su dulce aroma, con toda la ternura. Pero sinceramente, ahora era madura y entendía que ahora no sería fácil. Ya teníamos un hijo, que estaba en una edad que requería mucha atención, aún recién íbamos a empezar nuestra vida laboral y sobre todo…mi padre, nuestros padres que solo querían que termináramos nuestros estudios, que estuviéramos cerca de ellos y sobre todo querían que cuando continuáramos con nuestra familia estuviéramos casados.

- Mi amor, lo sé. Sé que queríamos planificar la llegada de otro bebe, que fuera cuando teníamos un trabajo estable y una linda casa, y sobre todo que ya fueras mi mujer, pero si esto fue así, no podemos…no…

- No Edward, no me malinterpretes – dije sabiendo que estaba pensando que yo no quería el bebe – Te amo, amo a Anthony y amaré a este bebe, solo que… ¡rayos! Nos estábamos cuidando y todo…

- Primero tenemos que salir de dudas. Iremos a la farmacia por un test de embarazo, luego lo haremos y en cuanto tengamos la respuesta pensaremos que haremos.

.

.

.

Ambos mirábamos el test con incredulidad. Negativo.

- Es mejor que vayamos al Hospital y te haces un test de sangre – dijo Edward mientras esperábamos un segundo test para salir de dudas – Eres muy regular y esto no es normal.

- Tal vez han sido los nervios, el estrés. Estos últimos meses no han sido fáciles – dije mientras tomaba su mano. Si, desde que tomaba pastillas era como un reloj, pero quien sabe.

- No Bella, falta la nada para que sea médico y se que esto no es normal. Iremos a buscar a Antho e iremos al Hospital, quiero salir de dudas hoy mismo si es posible – terminó de decir mientras el segundo test indicaba otro negativo.

.

.

.

- ¿Te va a doler? – preguntó mi pequeño mientras miraba como la enfermera alistaba la aguja.

- No mi amor, claro que no – dije con mi voz temblando levemente. No podía demostrarle a mi hijo pequeño que me daban miedo las agujas o si no, el no querría vacunarse. Por suerte no recordaba todo lo que lloró con las primeras inyecciones de su vida porque era muy pequeñito. Edward había ido a hablar con el tecnólogo médico para convencerlo que tuviera los exámenes lo antes posible cuando había llegado la enfermera a sacarme sangre.

- Entonces… ¿los vampiros tienen sus colmillos como las agujas para poder chupar la sangre? – preguntó mi niño mientras miraba con muchísimo interés la aguja que atravesaba mi vena. Yo solo lo miraba a el para evitar empujar a la enfermera y salir corriendo.

- No lo se cariño, supongo que si. Si quieres llamamos al tío Jasper, tu sabes que a él le gustan esas cosas – mientras terminaba de decir eso recordé a mi amigo, que había venido a visitarnos durante el verano. No habían vuelto formalmente con Alice, aunque seguían muy amigos y nosotros con Edward creíamos que tenían algo que más que una amistad. Pero ahora se le veía más desenvuelto. Sin tener a Alice a su lado había que tenido que desarrollar su personalidad y vencer su timidez. Y por fin mi cuñada se había calmado un poco y estaba más centrada, ahora era bastante menos caprichosa.

Sin embargo Rosalie le había encomendado el diseño de su vestido de novia y el de las damas de honor, lo que la tenía realmente vuelta loca.

La puerta se abrió y Edward entró junto con un médico.

- Bella, te presento al Doctor Félix, el es médico general y te dirá que tienes y a que médico derivarte – dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y besaba mi frente, sé que lo hacía para consolarme. Él sabe cuanto odio las agujas.

- Buenas tardes Bella, hola pequeño – dijo regalándonos una sonrisa. Por la cara que puso la enfermera supe que era el doctor rompecorazones del Hospital, era bastante guapo sin embargo Edward lo era mucho más.

Anthony respondió con un tímido 'hola' mientras Edward con el doctor Félix comenzaron a hablar. Me colocaba un poco nerviosa que mi novio hablara sobre mi cuerpo, mi periodo como si fuera el suyo propio, pero supongo que eso pasa cuando compartes tanto y hay una verdadera intimidad. Sin embargo había cosas que no me gustaba que por mucha intimidad que hubiera él viera, por ejemplo cuando estaba en el baño o cuando estaba depilándome o cosas así.

Estuvimos esperando por un rato los resultados, mientras Anthony se sentó conmigo jugando con el celular de Edward.

- Bueno, han llegado los exámenes – dijo el doctor Félix en cuanto una enfermera entró con una carpeta, también se le quedó viendo como boba.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Edward, ansioso.

- Tendrás que ir a un endocrinólogo, Bella. Algo no anda bien porque tus niveles de TH4 son muy altos. Sin embargo no te preocupes, tal vez solo presentes un hipotiroidismo.

- ¿Estás seguro que está bien? – preguntó Edward.

- Claro que si, muchacho, solo que un especialista podrá cuidar mejor de ella que yo, incluso tu sabes que si toma los medicamentos que se le indiquen no tendrán problemas. De todas formas tu menstruación debería llegar pronto, es probable que debas ir al ginecólogo para descartar que tengas ovarios poliquísticos. Pero absolutamente, no estás embarazada.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A:** iba a actualizar el 1ro de Enero, pero prefiero hacerlo hoy porque es mi cumpleaños. Ahora estoy de vacaciones, sin embargo en 7 días más me voy a San Pedro de Atacama por una semana, y en Febrero me voy al sur de Chile (que es maravilloso). Trataré de actualizar antes de realizar estos dos viajes. A este fic le queda poco tiempo. Las quiero mucho, gracias por la paciencia. Tal vez el capítulo no era todo lo que esperaban pero era necesario. Les deseo lo mejor en este año. Sigo en busca de una beta, pero que sea Latinoamericana por favor y que sea BETA o sea, que cumpla los requisitos que pida fanfiction.


	18. Chapter 18

**Padres Adolescentes**

**Capitulo 18**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

En el capítulo anterior

_- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Edward, ansioso._

_- Tendrás que ir a un endocrinólogo, Bella. Algo no anda bien porque tus niveles de TH4 son muy altos. Sin embargo no te preocupes, tal vez solo presentes un hipotiroidismo._

_- ¿Estás seguro que está bien? – preguntó Edward. _

_- Claro que si, muchacho, solo que un especialista podrá cuidar mejor de ella que yo, incluso tu sabes que si toma los medicamentos que se le indiquen no tendrán problemas. De todas formas tu menstruación debería llegar pronto, es probable que debas ir al ginecólogo para descartar que tengas ovarios poliquísticos. Pero absolutamente, no estás embarazada._

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**Bella POV**

**.**

**.**

A veces era extraño mirar a mi padre. No tenía recuerdos de él haciendo conmigo las cosas que hacía con Anthony. Esme una vez me había dicho 'los abuelos nos dedicamos a malcriar, porque cuando nuestros hijos son pequeños debemos dedicarnos a criar y educar, con los nietos ya no hay miedo, porque la responsabilidad no está en nosotros' y creo que era verdad. Era gracioso verlo can tal soltura y como intentaba realizar cada pequeño capricho de mi hijo.

- ¡Abuelo, tienes que correr! – gritó mi niño mientras corría por el patio. Estaban jugando algo…que solo mi hijo entendía, o tal vez inventaba las reglas del juego según su infantil mente se las dictaba.

- ¿Y no se supone que debo atraparte? – preguntó mi padre claramente agotado.

Anthony rodó sus ojos, tal como lo hacía Edward para luego pasarse las manos por su cabello despeinándolo. Reí y decidí entrar a la casa para comenzar a hacer la cena.

Edward estaba ayudando a Esme y Emmett con los preparativos de la boda. Me enviaron con Anthony donde Charlie porque a todos les ponía nervioso que el pequeño anduviera jugando por ahí mientras el equipo del organizador de bodas colocaba la carpa, las mesas y los arreglos florales. Alice y Rosalie estaban realizando los últimos toques del vestuario o algo así en Port Angels. Este mes había sido un tanto extraño. Primero por el descubrimiento de mi reciente enfermedad de hipotiroidismo, que en realidad no era tan grave como pensé en un principio y era absolutamente controlable con medicamentos. También con la búsqueda de una casa en Forks para poder venirnos en cuanto nos tituláramos. La queríamos en la carretera ya que Edward y yo teníamos ofertas de trabajo en Port Angels y queríamos que no nos tomara tanto tiempo ir de un lado a otro. Además así nuestro hijo podría tener un patio más grande. Pero solo habían cabañas pequeñas en ese lugar, así que Edward estaba empecinado en que debíamos comprar una, destruirla y construir desde cero. Algo bastante más costoso.

Alice al fin había vuelto con Jasper. Ambas familias estaban realmente felices. Sobre todo Emmett que en cuanto supo dijo 'por suerte, ya me acostumbre al rubio desabrido, no quiero otro cuñado'. Aún no habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar del tema largo y tendido así que realmente no tenía idea como había sido la reconciliación.

Suspiré y comencé a pelar las papas. Realmente después del último atraso habíamos estado conversando con Edward y la posibilidad de otro bebe era algo que estábamos ansiando, pero a la vez…de verdad queríamos nuestra casa y un trabajo. Yo quería la posibilidad de poder trabajar un tiempo y poder dedicarme a lo que siempre soñé, y lo que tanto me costó lograr. Después de la boda viajaríamos a New Hampshire a mi titulación y a la de Edward sería tras terminar sus prácticas y el examen final.

Unos bracitos rodeando mi pierna mi alejaron de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué pasa mi vida? – pregunté a Anthony que me miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes tupidos de oscuras pestañas. Sería un verdadero galán en unos años.

- ¿Cuándo va a venir mi papi?

- En un ratito más, sabes que anda ayudando a tío Emmett en algunas cosas.

- Si…pero el abuelo siempre se cansa rápido – me dijo susurrando, supongo que para evitar que mi padre lo escuchara.

- Es porque el abuelo es viejito – reí mientras despeinaba aún más su sedoso cabello. La dulce risa de mi pequeño llenó toda la cocina, solo terminándose cuando mi padre también entró en ella notablemente cansado.

- Creo que iré a darme una ducha, esta pequeña sabandija logra agotarme y hacerme sudar como un animal – arrastró sus pies hasta las escaleras para perderse por ellas.

Llevé conmigo a Anthony, para queme ayudara a terminar la cena. El colocó los platos bajo mi supervisión. Le gustaba siempre ayudar en las cosas de la casa, sobre todo porque eso le hacía sentirse grande. Me alegraba poder tener más tiempo para compartir con mi hijo y poder regalonearlo todo lo que pudiera, aunque no en exceso ni cumplir todos sus caprichos para que no se volviera malcriado, juro que moriría si mi Tony se volviera como esos niños que hacían berrinches en todos lados.

- ¡Listo mami! – hablo mi pequeño mientras colocaba la última servilleta en la mesa.

.

.

_Edward POV_

_._

_._

Agotado era decir poco. Muerto. Así me sentía. Emmett estaba sufriendo una terrible obsesión por la perfección, una que antes jamás tuvo. Todo estaba listo y tenían a los mejores planificadores de bodas por ahora, si es que no renunciaban por el estrés.

- Emmett ya basta, todo está instalado ¡deja de molestar a la planificadora! – grite ya un poco fuera de mi.

- Eddie, es que estoy nervioso – deje pasar ese horrendo sobrenombre para suspirar. Sabía que estaba un tanto histérico ¿pero era para tanto? Todo estaba perfecto.

- Lo se, hermano pero basta, en serio. Todo está listo, mañana es tu gran día. Hasta Rosalie está tranquila y tu sigues jodiendo como si los planificadores, mamá y Alice no fueran a preocuparse que esto salga perfecto.

- ¿Y si algo sale mal? Es un día tan importante para Rose, no quiero arruinarlo, sabes que siempre arruino todo.

- Es normal tener miedo, yo aún tengo miedo de hacer algo mal y perder a Bella o a mi hijo, pero no disfrutaría la vida si estuviera siempre con miedo.

- Vaya, hermanito, eres todo un hombre sabio ahora – dijo dándome una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que se marcaran los oyuelos de sus mejillas.

- No soy sabio, solo soy más inteligente que tu.

.

.

.

- Tienes que decirle ¿me concede esta pieza? – dije en el oído de mi hijo. Se veía sumamente adorable con su smokin negro. Había sido quien había llevado los anillos y se había comportado perfectamente durante toda la ceremonia. A pesar de que debe haber estado sumamente aburrido, ya que el sacerdote se extendió un poco más de lo necesario.

- ¿Y si dice que no? – preguntó un poco preocupado.

- Mami nunca te diría que no – respondí riendo. Quería bailar con su madre, pero también sabía que a Bella no le gustaba bailar.

- Pero ella siempre dice que solo baila contigo, papi.

- Estoy seguro que hoy hará una excepción – Lo dejé en el piso ya que lo tenía en mis brazos. La fiesta iba de las mil maravillas. La banda tocaba pegajosas canciones y casi todo el mundo bailaba. La recepción había sido buenísima, con comida realmente deliciosa y todo era muy bonito, hasta yo que era un hombre podía notar que esta era la boda de princesa de ensueño de Rosalie. Miré a la feliz pareja que bailaban muy abrazados en medio de la pista. Me hacía feliz ver a mi hermano tan encantado con el día de su boda, el siempre había sido quien había estado para mi, y a pesar que era bromista y siempre me molestaba cuando era pequeño era quien también me enseñó a escalar, a arreglar la cadena de mi bicicleta y ayudaba a ocultarme de mamá cuando hacía travesuras. Sacudí mi cabeza para enfocarme otra vez en mi hijo. Ya estaba junto a Bella, que estaba inclinada escuchando lo que Anthony le decía. La vi sonreír y darle la mano, en ese momento la banda comenzó a tocar When I was you Men de Bruno Mars y ambos, con sus manos tomadas comenzaron a moverse ligeramente. Mi pequeño estaba muy colorado, pero la vergüenza pasaría pronto, no era para nada tímido.

Unas manos en mis hombros hicieron que me diera vuelta para encontrarme con la verde mirada de mi madre. Aún tenía los ojos un poco rojos ya que había llorado durante toda la ceremonia.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunte mientras la tomaba de las manos.

- Si cariño, solo que aún estoy un poco emocionada, el primero de mis bebes se casó – sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse y la acerqué a mi para abrazarla. Sabía que era feliz con todo esto, pero yo no me imaginaba a Anthony más grande, casándose y viviendo lejos de mi – Estoy tan feliz por Emmett, pero de todas formas no es fácil darte cuenta que tus bebes…ya no son bebes y están haciendo su propia vida.

- Mami, no estés triste, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar, aunque sea de felicidad – me acurruqué en su cuello como cuando era pequeño. Sus manos fueron de inmediato a mi cabello, acariciándolo suavemente.

- Lo se mi bebe, supongo que pronto será tu boda y la de Alice. Lo que más feliz me hace es mi nieto y los que vendrá – sentí la vibración de su risa.

- Ven, vamos a bailar – dije tirando de su mano y llevándola a la pista, para ubicarme junto a mi Bella, que ahora tenía a nuestro hijo en sus brazos y bailaban abrazados.

.

.

.

- Deberíamos poner una fecha – besé el hombro desnudo de mi bella chica mientras ella emitía un débil ronroneo.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo mientras se apretaba más a mi.

- Pero quiero pronto seas mi mujer y porque quiero otro bebe.

Bella abrió enormemente sus ojos y me miro un tanto petrificada.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**N/A:** deben querer matarme, y lo entiendo. No hay perdón para el atraso. Se que el capítulo es corto, pero me parecía abusivo tratar temas tan diferentes en el mismo, el otro es el antepenúltimo de la historia. Aunque no se angustien, ya tengo pensada otra.

Agradeceré sus reviews

***** Una chica me envió un review destacando los errores que había cometido y son varios, como saben no tengo Beta. Pero en cuanto termine la historia haré lo mismo que Embarazados y la coregiré.


	19. Chapter 19

**Padres Adolescentes**

**Capítulo 19**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Edward POV**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella lloraba desconsoladamente en mis brazos. Si somos sinceros yo creía que era una total exageración y ahora que lo pienso bien tal vez se deba a que está por venir su periodo. Pero no soy tan estúpido como para mencionárselo.

- Bella, es normal que esto pase – dije acariciando con delicadeza su cabello castaño. Ella levantó su cara y solo suspiré. Hasta llorando y con la punta de su nariz y sus ojos absolutamente rojos se veía hermosa.

- Anthony ya no me quiere – gimió antes de volver a tirarse a mis brazos para seguir llorando.

- Cariño, es normal. Cree que es grande y las muestras de afecto lo avergüenzan un poco, sobre todo frente a sus compañeros – bese el tope de su cabeza, con la esperanza que se calmara. Amo a Bella con todo mi corazón, pero era tan cabezota que si se le había metido en la mente la idea de que nuestro hijo no la quería tendría que esperar a que Anthony llegara para que el mismo la sacara de su estúpida conclusión.

- ¡Pero no quiso ni abrazarme ni darme un beso de despedida! – casi gritó mirándome como si eso fuera lo peor del mundo. Bueno, podía comprender a mi pequeño, está en esta edad donde el afecto les parece vergonzoso frente a las demás personas y ya sabemos como son los niños, probablemente si sus compañeros veían a mi hijo ser abrazado y apachurrado por su madre, después lo molestarían.

- Mi amor, cuando llegue hablaremos con él. Sabes que te ama, lo sabes. Pero en esta edad es complicado. Sabes que sus compañeros lo molestarán si ven cuando se besan o se abrazan, es normal.

- Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que duela menos, Edward.

Suspiré. Bella iba a seguir llorando, inevitablemente. Por suerte ya había terminado mi residencia. Si, después de seis largos y sacrificados meses había terminado. Incluso, lo había hecho antes de que viajáramos a Forks al matrimonio de mi hermano, pero había quedado un montón de papeleo e informes que hacer. Ahora solo faltaba la aprobación de mi internado para titularme y ser oficialmente médico. Según Bella lo haría con honores, y me haría muy feliz tener en mi título un "suma cum laude", pero realmente ahora solo quería terminar. Felizmente ya tenía ofertas en hospitales donde había enviado mi curriculum junto con las recomendaciones de mis profesores y los médicos adjuntos del Hospital. Tenía dos de Port Angeles y eso era lo mejor, ya que así podríamos ir a vivir a Forks o por lo menos cerca. Además en Port Angeles había un colegio privado excelente, con el sistema Waldorf, que era con el que con Bella nos sentíamos más cómodos para la educación de nuestro hijo.

Bella tenía una excelente propuesta de trabajo en Seattle, que consistía en escribir un artículo misceláneo en una revista con tiraje quincenal. Era una excelente oportunidad pero ella no estaba muy segura, mi pequeña, nunca creía mucho en sí misma. Pero estaba determinado a convencerla, esta podía ser la mejor oportunidad laboral que pudiese tener, más cuando recién era una egresada.

Me di cuenta que Bella ya no sollozaba más y al mirarla atentamente (ya que solo veía su nuca y su caoba cabello) me percaté que estaba durmiendo, así que la tomé en mis brazos para llevarla a nuestra cama. Tal vez solo necesitaba descansar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¿Por qué no vino mamá? – pregunto la voz infantil de mi hijo. Hasta cierto punto era magnífico que Bella no hubiera venido, porque Anthony tenía lodo hasta las orejas y mi chica probablemente ya le hubiera dado una gran reprimenda.

- Porque se quedó dormida y no quise despertarla ¿Tú por qué estás así de sucio?

- Hicimos un partido de futbol, pero el patio tenía lodo – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ensuciarás la tapicería, creo que deberé meterte en el maletero del auto – mi pequeño abrió mucho sus ojos.

- ¿En serio? ¡Que genial! – terminó dando un saltito. Tenía la esperanza que se horrorizara y se asustara, pero mi hijo era un aventurero.

- no, tu mamá me mataría por eso. Pero creo que tal vez deberíamos poner algunas bolsas en el asiento.

Con ayuda de mi pequeño colocamos bolsas y un poco de papel de diario sobre el asiento, lo que a él le causo mucha gracia. Cuando por fin empezamos la marcha para nuestra casa lo miré y suspiré.

- Hijo, tenemos que hablar – de inmediato su carita se compungió y me miró un poco asustado.

- ¡Pero si no he hecho nada! – habló.

- Hoy mamá estaba muy triste porque no quisiste abrazarla ni besarla para despedirte de ella – vi como sus mejillas se colorearon un poco, indicio de que estaba avergonzado – ella lloró por eso hoy.

Sus ojos se aguaron un poco. Si había algo que Anthony no tolerara bien era que Bella llorara.

- ¡Yo no quería que llorara! – Dijo mirándome preocupado – Yo solo…yo solo… ¡Papi! mis compañeros me molestarán. Mamá me trata como si tuviera cinco años.

Quise reír. Él solo tenía seis, y cumplidos hace poco. Pero era un tanto adorable que él creyera que era tan mayor por solo tener un año más.

- Lo se, peque. Pero a mamá no le gusta darse cuenta que ya eres un niño grande, tu vez que la Meme siempre quiere peinarme y esas cosas. Y eso que yo si que soy grande – dije con un poco más de humor. Anthony es muy sobreprotector con su madre y no quería que se sintiera culpable.

- Si, es muy gracioso cuando la Meme te castiga a ti o a mi tío Emmy o a la tía Ali – soltó una pequeña carcajada – Hablaré con mamá y le explicaré la situación. No me molesta si me abraza en casa.

Quise reír, pero Anthony últimamente también estaba muy propenso a molestarse por cualquier cosa. Yo entendía que era parte de la etapa de crecimiento, para el ya era un niño grande, quería hacer todo solo y últimamente hablaba todo correctamente. Pero a la vez de todas formas los sábados por la mañana se iba a acostar a ver la tele con nosotros, o a veces se iba a acurrucar con Bella en el sofá mientras ella leía.

Llegamos a casa y Anthony bajó rápidamente.

- ¡Hey! ¡Detente, renacuajo! – grité antes de que entrara a la casa. De inmediato se detuvo frente a la puerta y me miró con el seño fruncido – Tienes que darte un baño antes de que mamá despierte, o si no, el regaño será para ambos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Bella POV_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Deberíamos fijar la fecha – dijo de pronto Edward. Habíamos hecho el amor y ahora estábamos en ese tierno momento donde todas nuestras extremidades estaban mezcladas, mientras recuperábamos la respiración. Lo miré reaccionando de nuestro letargo. Habíamos estado hablando sobre que ya era hora. Además ¿para que seguir esperando? Sabía y tenía seguridad de que Edward era, es y será el hombre de mi vida y quería estar por siempre con él.

- No lo sé – respondí con voz un poco preocupada.

- Pero ¿sigues queriendo casarte conmigo, verdad? – habló preocupado mi hombre.

- ¡Obvio que sí, Edward! – respondí temblando levemente por la risa – Te amo y quiero casarme contigo, estamos comprometidos hace seis años amor. Lo que pasa es que me asusta un poco. Creo que Esme, Alice y mi madre se han estado conteniendo mucho y tú sabes como son.

- Bella, es nuestra boda, nosotros decidiremos como será – me abrazó aún más a su cuerpo.

- No puedo decepcionarlos de esa forma. Creo que ya cumplí esa cuota quedándome embarazada tan joven.

- No, no tienes porque cariño. Si quieres una boda sencilla la tendrás. Si quieres una boda ostentosa y de cuento de hadas también. Es nuestra decisión, no la de nuestra familia. Es un recuerdo que tendremos para siempre en nuestras vidas, quiero que sea como tú quieras.

Suspiré. Entendía el punto de Edward, yo también lo quería, algo sencillo, tranquilo, solo con nuestra familia. Pero también sabía que Esme quería para su hijo una fiesta de cuento de hadas como había sido la de Emmett con Rose y la de ella con Carlisle. Sabía que Alice soñaba con desplegar todas sus dotes como diseñadora conmigo y que mi madre soñaba para mí la boda que nunca tuvo con mi padre. Y por alguna razón quería darles eso a ellas.

- Tal vez podríamos hacer una fusión de todas las ideas – dije un poco más bajo.

- Quiero que nuestra boda sea como tú escojas, mi amor. Te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas, pero quiero que elijas cosas que tú quieras, no te dejes influenciar, es nuestro día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Con Bella nos casaremos en cinco meses más – dijo Edward tranquilamente mientras dejaba los cubiertos sobre su plato.

Hubo alrededor de unos treinta segundos de silencio antes que comenzara el griterío. Era la primera semana de vacaciones y habíamos viajado a Forks ya que queríamos supervisar el trabajo que estaban realizando los constructores con nuestra casa (si, habíamos decidido comprar el terreno a las afueras de Forks) y hoy teníamos una gran cena familiar con todos. Y obviamente era el mejor para contar la noticia, pero jamás pensé que Edward lo soltaría así.

- ¡Yo llevaré los anillos! – gritó fuertemente mi hijo parándose sobre su asiento y haciéndose notar. Había estado muy emocionado con ese asunto, ya que sentía que era un niño grande con mucha responsabilidad y no se cansaba de decirme que luciría como una princesa ese día que era la mamá más linda. Cuanto amaba a mi chiquitito.

Poco a poco pasaron todos felicitándonos por al fin haber puesto una fecha. En esos cinco meses ambos ya estaríamos en nuestros trabajos, probablemente no tomaríamos la Luna de Miel tras el matrimonio ya que llevaríamos muy poco en nuestros nuevos puestos de trabajo, así que las pospondríamos.

Obviamente de inmediato mi madre (que había viajado junto con Phill porque moría por ver a su nieto) Esme, Alice y Rose comenzaron a planear todo. Carraspeé para que me tomaran atención.

- Con Edward hemos decidido que queremos una boda sencilla, ojala, si es que ustedes autorizan – dije mirando a Carlisle y a Esme – hacerla en el jardín, durante la hora del crepúsculo y adornada solo con muchas luces blancas y de flores fresias. Solo queremos invitar a gente cercana a nosotros, que no sean más de cien invitados. También me gustaría mucho Alice, que fueras tu quien diseñara mi vestido.

De ahí todo fue un borrón. Alice comenzó a gritar y sollozar al mismo tiempo, Esme comenzó a hablar con mi madre sobre comenzar a hacer pedido de las flores, mi padre estaba casi llorando y diciendo algo como "mi niñita se casa" y Carlisle con Rose hablando sobre como despejar el jardín, mientras Emmett comentaba algo sobre la despedida de soltero. Edward m miro con una extraña mueca y ambos instintivamente miramos a nuestro hijo que tenía su carita llena de mousse de chocolate y bosteaba.

- Creo que es hora de un baño y de ir a acostar a este pequeñín – habló Edward aunque nadie lo escuchó. Nos levantamos mientras todos estaban en su propio mundo hablando y planeando nuestro matrimonio mientras mi futuro esposo tomo a nuestro hijo en brazos (estaba tan grande que ya me costaba un poco llevarlo en brazos) mientras subíamos a nuestras habitaciones. Lo bañamos con cuidado ya que Anthony se estaba quedando dormido, estaba absolutamente agotado porque cada vez que llegábamos a Forks toda la atención era para el y el se hiperventilaba un poco. La primera noche que estábamos en Forks él siempre dormía con nosotros, ya que el clima era un tanto extraño, el viento o la lluvia a veces hacía ruidos extraños y nuestro bebe se asustaba.

- Mañana será un día bastante agotador – dijo Edward mientras colocaba a nuestro hijo ya absolutamente dormido en medio de la cama, para que cada uno de nosotros durmiera su lado.

- Lo se, pero estar contigo toda la vida ante la ley lo vale, ahora los tres tendremos el mismo apellido – Edward rió mientras se levantaba por sobre nuestro hijo para besarme.

- Te amo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Bella, es un Pnina Tornai maravilloso – Dijo Alice con lágrima en los ojos. Nos encontrábamos en Kleinfeld, siendo asesoradas por el mismo Randy. Alice casi llora cuando lo vio. Bueno, en estos instantes mi madre, Esme y mis madrinas de honor Rose, Alice, Tia y Senna. Zafrina y Bree no habían podido venir por el trabajo, pero si estarían para las pruebas del vestido de las damas. Todas estaban llorando. Hasta yo. Jamás pensé que era verdad que cuando ves ese vestido especial lo sientes. Sabía y estaba completamente segura que este era el indicado. Con este vestido quería darle el sí a Edward.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: **iba a hacer el matrimonio ahora pero quise alargar este fic un capítulo más. Perdón por la espera, ojalá me dejen reviews. Quiero pedir un favor ¿habría alguien que pudiera hacerme portada para mis fics? Las adoro, gracias por tenerme paciencia y esperarme. Y perdón por no responder los reviews, prometo hacer esta vez.


	20. Chapter 20

**Padres Adolescentes**

**Capítulo 20**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bella POV_

_._

_._

_._

Nunca en toda mi vida me había sentido hermosa. Algunas veces linda cuando Alice me arreglaba, bonita cada vez que Edward me daba esas miradas tan especiales y llenas de amor y absolutamente maravillosa cuando mi hijo me decía que era la mamá más linda de todo el universo. Sin embargo hoy era distinto.

Me sentía como una princesa, como la mujer más hermosa del planeta. Mi vestido se ajustaba a cada una de mis curvas y el encaje se veía realmente hermoso, dándole preciosos detalles al vestido. Un fino cinturón de cristales le daba el brillo que necesitaba. Alice había decidido que mi pelo debía ir suelto y solo levemente recogido del lado izquierdo, y con las ondas un poco más pronunciadas. Estaba usando unos aretes con brillantes que habían pertenecido a mi abuela Marie y la liga que iba en mi pierna derecha pertenecía a Esme.

- Aquí tienes algo azul, así que estás oficialmente lista – dijo Alice entregándome el ramo de rosas azules. Eran los tonos que habíamos escogido con Edward para la mantelería y la decoración, blanco y azul ya que las fresias son de colores y así todo se vería más vivo y alegre. Mis damas de honor utilizaban un vestido azul maravilloso y solo esperaba que las chicas terminaran de arreglarse para poder ir a casarme. Si, jamás pensé que estaría tan ansiosa por contraer matrimonio.

Mi padre se veía genial en su smoking negro y me emocionaba ver lo ansioso que se mostraba. En ese momento entró mi amor, mi pequeño Anthony viendose como un adulto vvestido también con un smoking negro y una pequeña rosa azul en la solapa.

- Mami, papi ya te está esperando y tío Jasper y tío Emmy se ríen de él porque está nervioso – dijo con su vocecilla un tanto molesta. A él no le agradaba que se metieran con Edward o conmigo. Además se sentía sumamente orgulloso porque, además de llevar los anillos caminaría junto conmigo de la mano hacia al altar, y al otro lado iria mi padre. Con Edward queríamos incluirlo en la boda lo que más pudieramos.

La niña de las flores sería la sobrina de Sue, la encantadora Leah que solo tenía cuatro y se veía adorable con su vestido blanco que constrastaba con su piel morena.

- Ya vamos cariño, no te preocupes. Te ves hermoso – dije mientras me inclinaba para besar su mejilla. Me regaló una sonrisa. Tenía un diente flojo, pero aún no se había caído (para felicidad de Alice que no quería que nuestro hijo saliera con un diente menos en las fotos).

.

.

.

Ni siquiera sentía que caminaba, si no que flotaba. El brazo de mi padre me mantenía fuerte y estable y la pequeña mano de mi hijo me daba fuerzas y ánimos para continuaar. No creo haber visto a la gente sentada en el jardín, solo sentí el aroma a fresias en el ambiente. Tampoco me fije en mis damas ni en Jasper que era el padrino. Solo veía a Edward. Se veía esplendoroso en su smoking negro, identico al de nuestro hijo, tambien con una flor azul en la solapa. Su cabello estaba más peinado que de costumbre y sus ojos verdes brillaban ansiosos. En cuanto llegué a él y mi padre, en aquel gesto tradicional le pasó mi mano a la de él, mientras de decía 'sigue cuidándola', en cuanto sentí su cálida piel me sentí en casa. Anthony seguía a mi lado, tomado de mi mano y se movía un poco inquieto. Me incliné levemente hacía el y le susurré "puedes ir a sentarte con la Meme, ella te dirá cuando debes traer los anillos".

La ceremonia pasó como un borrón, realmente no recuerdo nada de lo que se dijo, solo las miradas que nos dabamos con Edward, con sonrisitas complices y que a veces me daban ganas de soltar una carcajada.

- Puede besar a la novia – alcancé a escuchar antes de encontrarme en los brazos de mi ahora esposo mientras sus labios deboraban los mios. No que me quejara.

.

.

.

* * *

_Edward Pov_

* * *

.

.

.

Me sentía en la gloria. Tenia a Bella en mis brazos mientras bailábamos. No habíamos parado de bailar. Icluso lo habiamos hecho con nuestro pequeño principe entre nosotros. Anthony se lo había pasado de lo lindo, rodeado de sus abuelos y bisabuelos complaciendo todo lo que el quisiera. En estos momentos dormía en las piernas de mi abuelo Aro, totalmente agotado. Había corrido y bailado con casi todas las damas (nadie le podía decir que no) y estoy seguro que tenía un leve enamoramiento con Senna ya que estaba muy sonrojado cuando bailó con ella. Mis amigos y mi padrino junto con mi hermano estaban divertidisimos en la barra de cocteles mientras las mujeres conversaban con todo el mundo, que era principalmente nuestra familia y amigos cercanos y algunas personas cercanas del pueblo. Realmente todos lo estaban pasando bien, la comida había sido fabulosa y la barra de postres era asombrosa. Y lo mejor era que ahora podía disfrutar de mi esposa. Elvestido le quedaba tan…no tengo palabras para describirlo. Se ajustaba a sus curvas y se veía tan malditamente sexy que tenía un deseo enorme de tomarla en brazos y llevarla a mi habitación. Pero por ahora solo nos divertíamos bailando.

- Edward, es hora de tu regalo de bodas – dijo Bella mientras me daba un coqueto beso en el cuello.

- ¿Significa que ya nos vamos al Hotel? – pregunté ansioso. Moría por sacarle ese vestido.

- No, aún no, es una sorpresa que te tenemos con Anthony.

Nos dirigmos de la mano hacia nuestra mesa y me dejó allí sentado mientras iba donde mi abuelo. Suavemente le habló a Anthony y este despertó rápido, pero aun con esa dulce carita de sueño.

Mis dos amores se dirigieron hacia nuestro lugar mientras Alice subia a un pequeño estrado donde había una gran pantalla que había estado exhibiendo fotos desde nuestra época de novios en el colegio.

- Buenas noches a todos – dijo mi hermanita haciendo que la música se detuviera y toda la gente volviera a sus mesas – Hoy ha sido una maravillosa tarde, donde al fin se han unido en matrimonio esta hermosa pareja que ha sorteado duras responsabilidades, pero que con su amor han salido adelante. Pero estoy aquí para presentarles un video que hizo mi sobrino Anthony junto a su madre, con mucho amor para Edward.

Comenzó una suave música mostrando a Anthony de bebe, moviendo sus piernas y sus brazitos con esa adorable sonrisa desdentada. Tambien imágenes de cuando jugabamos juntos a la pelota o al béisbol. Tambien habian imágenes de mi sentado con él en mis piernas leyéndole algún libro. De pronto se escuchó el ya reconocido sonido del latir de un corazón de bebe para mi. Y me emocioné más al recordar la primera vez que lo oí de Anthony, mis ojos tenían lágrimas. Luego se vió n ecógrafo con un muy pequeño puntito, un bebe.

Y apareció anthony al lado del monitor.

- Mira papá, este es nuestro nuevo bebe, mami lo tiene guardado en su panzita por ahora, pero me prometió que no se lo comió.

Me giré con tanta fuerza que mi cuello dolio para ver a Bella que tenía a Anthony es sus brazos.

- ¡Sorpresa Papi! – grito mi pequeño ya sin rastro de sueño.

Me doliéron las mejillas de lo grande de mi sonrisa y de inmediato me acerqué a abrazarlos.

- Te amo Bella, no sabes cuanto te amo, eres mi vida entera – dije entre lágrimas – y tú pequeño bribón eres mi sol, siempre serás mi angelito, mi primer angelito – deslice mi mano al estómago de Bella y lo acaricié suavemente – Y tu eres el nuevo miembro de esta familia, te prometo que te vamos a querer mucho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: no me aguante, tenía que escribirlo y subirlo. ahora si que si quedan como dos capítulos. ¡Chicas! recuerden que ando en busca de alguien que me haga la portada de mis fics por favor :( ¡Espero sus reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Padres Adolescentes**

**Capítulo 21**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Edward POV_

_._

_._

_._

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – pregunté mientras continuaba besando su aún plano estómago. Luego de la gran noticia todos habían estallado en aplausos, luego de salir del shock, Anthony saltaba contento tomado de la mano de su madre mientras esperaban alguna reacción mía. Habíamos planeado otro embarazo para uno o dos años más, no ahora porque queríamos estar bien establecidos, pero en cuanto lo supe sentí ese mismo calor en el corazón como cuando sentía las pataditas de Anthony, cuando nació. Una niñita, dijo mi mente. Una Bella en pequeñito. O un nuevo varón al cual también enseñarle a jugar futbol, un compañero de travesuras para mi Anthony. Me levanté y corrí a abrazar a mis dos amores de mi vida, ahora tres, escuchando los vítores de mi familia y los invitados a la boda.

- No te conté porque solo fui al médico por una revisión, además me estaba sintiendo mareada y pensé que podría ser por mi hipotiroidismo, por algo fui con Anthony, o si no hubiera sido una sorpresa para ustedes dos – dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Estaba exhausto. Habíamos hecho el amor durante toda la noche, ya era de madrugada y recién estábamos descansando.

- Anthony está demasiado feliz – reí mientras volvía a dar otro beso en su vientre.

- El doctor me sacó sangre, tú sabes como se preocupa con eso así que estaba sentado en mis piernas cuando volvió el doctor a decirme que todo estaba bien, que estaba embarazada de tres semanas, por eso no había presentado ningún otro síntoma. Anthony se puso muy feliz. Me recordó mucho a ti porque empezó a hacerle muchas preguntas al doctor, ni siquiera se que le dijo porque estaba en shock – su suave risa hizo vibrar la reja que tenía pegada a su vientre – Te juro que no lo comprendía. De Anthony fue la idea de darte una sorpresa.

Mi pequeño. El siempre quería darnos sorpresas, por suerte eran buenas y no solo travesuras.

- Entonces ¿cuánto tiempo tienes en realidad? – pregunté mientras subía mi cuerpo para rodearla con mis brazos.

- Sigo teniendo tres semanas, fui al doctor antes de ayer cuando logré escaparme un poco de los preparativos.

Diablos, pensé, la espera se me hará eterna ¿Qué será? ¿Estará bien? Dios quiera que sea tan sano como mi Anthony.

.

.

.

_Bella POV_

_._

_._

_._

- Te extrañé tanto mi vida – dije mientras llenaba de besos a mi hijo. Se veía grande, hasta diferente aunque solo no lo veía hace una semana debido a nuestra luna de miel en Tahití.

- Yo también mami ¿Cómo está mi hermanito? – preguntó. En realidad era lo único que preguntaba. Primero como estaba el bebe y luego como estábamos nosotros en las oportunidades que tuvimos para llamarlo.

- Está bien renacuajo, te extrañe – dijo mi esposo colocándose a su lado primero despeinando su cabello y luego abrazándolo entre risas – ¿lo pasaste bien con tus abuelos y tíos?

- Si papi, pero el tío Jaspi solo quería jugar con el play ese juego de GTA y yo quería jugar Crash Bandicoot – rápidamente se acomodó entre sus brazos. La familia entera nos esperaba un poco más apartados, incluyendo a mis padres y sus respectivas parejas. Pronto estábamos rodeados de los abrazos de todos. Lo distinto sería que esta vez en vez de dirigirnos a nuestra a la casa Cullen o a la de mi padre, nos iríamos a nuestra propia casa. En dos semanas más Edward comenzaría a trabajar en el Hospital de PortAngels y yo comenzaría escribir para la revista en la que había hecho mi práctica, solo un artículo semanal. Con este nuevo bebe en camino tendríamos que organizarnos bien económicamente. Trataría de buscar otro trabajo en otra revista más que me diera los mismos beneficios en la que ya estoy, poder trabajar desde casa. Necesitábamos ingresos extra porque los bebes son muy costosos.

Luego de una casi vergonzosa bienvenida por parte de la familia en el Aeropuerto en Seattle comenzamos el camino de vuelta a casa. Mi pequeño de inmediato se sentó en su silla, a pesar que decía que la odiaba porque ya era grande para usarla, pero según las leyes debía usarla hasta los 8 años, y por mucho que le avergonzara para nosotros era más importante su seguridad.

En el trayecto, me enteré por Esme que Alice con Jasper habían vuelto oficialmente, que se iban a mudar juntos a Nueva York, ambos en busca de mejorar sus estudios, Alice en la moda ya que allá tenía mayores oportunidades y Jasper en busca de un doctorado. A Emmett lo habían promovido así que por fin Rosalie había decidido que era buen momento para pensar en tener familia.

Todo estaba marchando sobre ruedas y me sentía realmente contenta, todo se sentía perfecto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

- ¡Es perfecta! – grité emocionada, aunque fuera algo raro en mi. Las últimas decoraciones habían sido encargadas a mi madre y a Esme, con la ayuda de Alice y Rosalie. Y nunca pensé que iban a hacer un trabajo tan perfecto. Los colores de las paredes, que eran de un suave color crema, casi blanco con una pared negra. Habíamos decidido con Edward que queríamos una decoración minimalista y simple y que el blanco y negro nunca cometía equivocaciones. Además nos habíamos enamorado de un gran sofá de cuero blanco que era comodísimo y sería perfecto para recibir invitados. En esa zona a modo de alfombra había mármol y todo lo demás en la casa era de madera oscura, casi negra. Todo era sencillo y simple para que nuestro hijo, y ahora el o la que venía en camino no pudieran hacer grandes desmanes. Sin embargo nuestras madres habían escogido unas hermosas cortinas grises, lámparas y simples decoraciones que le daban un toque hogareño sin salirse de lo moderno y se veía hermoso. Nuestro dormitorio seguía el mismo estilo, minimalista pero con otros tonos, más cálidos. Y nuevamente había sido finalizado con mínimas decoraciones escogidas por nuestras familias que le daban ese toque personal. Solo esperaba llenar de fotos familiares el mueble que estaba en la esquina y sería perfecto. Había un cuarto vacío, ya lo arreglaríamos en cuanto supiéramos el sexo de nuestro bebe. Y por último el dormitorio de nuestro hijo, que había sido escogido por él. Nos sorprendió a todos al escoger algo bastante maduro para su edad, yo apostaba que querría un dormitorio amarillo lleno de minions, sin embargo lo escogió azul y blanco, con muebles simples y funcionales donde dejar todos sus libros y con muchos ventanales, porque quería que se pareciera un poco al cuarto de Arnold de Hey Arnold! (sinceramente, yo también cuando más pequeña soñé con tener ese dormitorio). Además Edward y Emmett se habían comprometido con hacerle una casa en el árbol entonces el planeaba tener sus juguetes ahí y eso irlo transformando según su gusto (que un día fuera un barco pirata, otro un gran auto, otro una nave espacial).

Con Edward habíamos optado por dejar otro cuarto más para transformarlo en un estudio para mi y para él, pero aún no habíamos empezado la decoración, y era algo que queríamos hacer nosotros.

Por último pasamos al comedor. Seguía la misma línea que toda nuestra casa, blancos y negros y muebles simples, el problema es que solo teníamos seis sillas, pero nuestra casa no era tan grande como para tener un comedor del tamaño del de los Cullens. Además probablemente siempre tomaríamos desayuno en la cocina, que probablemente era el espacio más grande de la casa, ya que a mí y a Edward nos encantaba cocinar.

Cenamos pizzas que había pedido Emmett repartidos por toda la casa, Anthony estaba sobreexcitado con tener un cuarto de niño de grande, con ser hermano mayor y con que nosotros hubiéramos vuelto así que andaba como si se hubiera tomado un millón de batidos de azúcar.

.

.

.

_Edward POV_

.

.

.

- ¿No duele? – preguntó Anthony por tercera vez. Había estado yendo a su colegio nuevo y era bastante popular. Como se había acostumbrado a ver jeringas y cosas de médico no puso ninguna objeción cuando en el colegio le colocaron la vacuna contra la viruela, y no la había pasado para nada bien ya que como suele suceder le dio fiebre y estuvo un poco enfermo. Así que ahora estaba levemente paranoico.

- No, solo le colocan un gel en la panza a mami y luego pasan una maquinita que no hace daño y por esa tele pequeña podremos ver al bebe – era la primera ecografía de Bella a las que nos acompañaba Anthony, mi esposa ya tenía cuatro meses y tenía una pequeña y adorable barriga.

Mi mujer salió con la bata que le había dado el médico, que volvía a ser Riley, era especial que el hombre que trajo y llevo tan bien tu primer embarazo lo hiciera con el segundo. Se acostó sobre la camilla mientras esperábamos.

- Mira lo que encontré – dijo Riley entrando tranquilamente y mirando directamente a Anthony – Una foto tuya de la misma edad que tiene tu hermanita o hermanito – le pasó una hoja con una ecografía, igual a la que nosotros teníamos guardada en casa y el la observó atentamente.

- Parezco un estraterreste – dijo enredándose con la palabra. Riley rió y le despeinó el cabello.

- Este bebe se verá así también – le respondió – tus papis también se vieron así.

Bella rió al ver como Anthony se examinaba tan minuciosamentente mientras era aun un feto.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido Bella? – preguntó Riley mientras preparaba todo el instrumental.

- En realidad bastante bien, no he tenido casi nada de mareos y nauseas – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Me alegro, todos los embarazos son distintos, ahora haremos la eco para ver si el bebe está bien.

Comenzó ha realizar la eco mientras que con Anthony estábamos atentos al monitor. Una de mis manos sostenía la de Bella y la acariciaba suavemente.

- Aquí el pequeño o pequeña bebe ¿Los ves Anthony? – preguntó Riley. Mi hijo de inmediato se levantó de mis piernas para ir hacia el monitor.

- ¡Si! ¡Esa es su cabeza y este es su cuerpo! – dijo indicando con su manito el cuerpo de nuestro bebe – ¡Es muy chiquitito!

- ¡Muy bien Anthony! – Rió nuestro médico, acompañado por Bella – pronto podremos saber si es hombre o mujer, y podrán escoger un nombre, decorar el cuarto y comprarle ropa y juguetes. Además pronto se comenzará a sentir cuando se mueve dentro de la panza de tu mami y cuando le hables podrás sentir como se da vueltas.

- ¿En serio? ¿Yo también hacía eso? – preguntó sumamente emocionado.

- Claro que si, capeón, te movías mucho – dije mientras me levantaba y besaba la frente de Bella.

Todo esto me hacía sentir renacido. Con dificultades habíamos logrado terminar nuestras carreras y criar un niño, un pequeño que sobre todas las cosas era feliz. Y ahora venía otro en camino que esperábamos fuera tan feliz como él.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

**_N/A:_** fotos en el blog (link en mi perfil) Espero que alguien sea amable y me haga una portada para esta historia ¡por favor! Solo queda el epílogo, en cuanto lo suba comenzaré la edición para arreglar todos los errores gramaticales y de redacción, pero tienen que tener calma.

Agradezco a la gente que me acompañó con esta secuela, que se emocionó con lo que escribí y sobre todo a la que siempre me dejó un review de apoyo, ánimo e ideas.


	22. Epílogo

**Padres Adolescentes**

**Epílogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bella POV_

_._

_._

_._

Decir que mi estómago era gigante era poco. Muy poco en realidad. No lograba ver mis pies. Y a veces no podía colocarme bien la ropa interior y eso era algo un poco terrible ya que tenía que pedirle ayuda a Edward.

Todo iba excelente. Edward tenía un excelente horario en el hospital, ya que trabajaba durante las mañanas en urgencias y durantes las tardes solo tenía que hacer unas cuatro horas en las consultas privadas de este y terminaba, lo que hacía que pudiera pasar por Anthony al colegio y volver a casa. De todas formas estaba evaluando la posibilidad de pedir una transferencia al hospital de Forks, ya que así podría estar más cerca de nosotros.

Nuestro hijo estaba enorme. Era muy alto para su edad y su pelo ahora tenía un leve tono cobrizo haciendo que se pareciera más a su padre. Era un niño feliz, y ahora que había descubierto la música lo era aún más, estaba en clases particulares de piano y lo adoraba y soñaba con ser un gran concertista cuando fuera grande. También astronauta, médico, veterinario e Indiana Jones. Tenía muchos amigos en el colegio por lo que se había unido a la liga de futbol así que por lo general fin de semana por medio teníamos que ir a verlo jugar un partido, obviamente acompañados por toda la familia que le iba a vitorear.

Alice y Jasper estaban teniendo una grandiosa vida en Nueva York, nos visitaban tan regularmente como podían, Jasper estaba estudiando y a la vez era becario y Alice había logrado entrar a trabajar en Steve McQueen por lo que creo estuvo gritando de la emoción un fin de semana entero. Su relación era mucho más estable ahora, y tenían un montón de amigos por lo que no se sentían tan solos.

Rosalie y Emmett nos visitaban fin de semana por medio. Aún no quedaban embarazados, pero se lo estaban tomando con calma, además Rose estaba tan feliz con su trabajo que hasta cierto punto me decía que si el milagro llegaba estaría emocionada y muy alegre pero no le molestaba si demoraba un poco más. Emmett seguía siendo el niño mimado de siempre, pero estaba cambiando volviéndose un poco más maduro. Esperaba que fuera lo suficiente para cuando tuvieran un bebe o Rose se vería en la difícil tarea de criar a dos hijos.

Esme y Carlisle eran un gran apoyo. Además de cuidar a Anthony cada vez que era necesario, nos permitían ser los padres que queríamos ser, en vez de estar sobre nosotros diciéndonos todo lo que deberíamos hacer. Mi padre por otro lado seguía besando el camino por el que caminaba su nieto y lo malcriaba todo lo que podía. Yo le decía que si seguía así terminaría volviéndose un niño problema y el mismo tendría que meterlo a la comisaría en más de una ocasión (dentro de mi lo decía en broma, confiaba que nuestro hijo no sería tan rebelde ni se volvería un vándalo).

Por mi parte no solo parecía ballena, estaba trabajando, ahora también en otra revista, en una de padres donde hacía pequeñas notas sobre la crianza y lo difícil que es ser padre. Me sentía sumamente realizada. Con Edward teníamos una muy buena economía, lo que nos permitía haber contratado una señora llamada Charlotte para que viniera a lavar la ropa, plancharla y hacer un poco el aseo día por medio. Primero, porque con el bebe que cargaba me era imposible y segundo porque entre escribir mis notas, el agotamiento del embarazo y disfrutar a mi familia no me quedaba el tiempo. Además a ella le sentaba muy bien el trabajo y me hacía compañía mientras mis hombres no estaban. Incluso seguiría trabajando con nosotros cuando naciera el bebe.

Este embarazo de por si me tenía agotada. Quería que el bebe naciera ya, mis piernas estaban hinchadísimos y estoy segura que mis costillas estaban molidas.

- ¡Mamá! – escuché el ensordecedor grito de mi hijo seguido de un ¡no corras! de Edward. Sus pies hacían un ruido bastante ensordecedor mientras subía por la escalera, hasta que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió con fuerza – ¡Adivina qué!

- Hola mi amor ¿Qué pasó? – dije mientras el se subía a la cama para acomodarse a mi lado. Se veía tan adorable con ese diente frontal menos y su sonrisa amplia y sus verdes ojitos brillando emocionados.

- ¡Estoy de vacaciones de verano! – gritó y salto sobre la cama, logrando que el bebe dentro mío se moviera fuertemente apretujando mis costillas.

- Que bien mi amor, aunque ya lo sabía, me los has dicho no se ¿mil veces esta semana? Además que ayudarás a papá a terminar el cuarto del bebe – en cuanto dije eso de inmediato mi pequeño se acomodó al lado de mi estómago y colocó ambas manos sobre él.

- ¡Hermanito! – dio un suave besito donde estaba mi salido ombligo – pronto podremos jugar juntos. Te haré el cuarto más genial de todo el universo entero.

.

.

.

* * *

_Edward POV_

* * *

.

.

.

- Un beso – dije mientras Anthony se acercaba a su hermano a dale un suave beso en su regordeta mejilla. Podría llorar de la emoción pero eso ya lo había hecho en el momento en que nuestro bebe había salido al mundo tras un gran esfuerzo de Bella. Otro hermoso niño, Robert Christian Cullen Swan. Tome la fotografía para luego mostrársela a Bella. Ella estaba teniendo un merecido descanso luego de diez horas de trabajo de parto. Estaba vez había sido todo tan rápido, ya que nuestro pequeño Robbie había decidido adelantarse tres semanas, pero a pesar de ser prematuro estaba en perfectas condiciones, solo que un poquito más pequeño de lo que fue Anthony.

- ¿Por qué sigue durmiendo? – pregunto mi hijo mayor. Él estaba demasiado emocionado con ser hermano mayor. Durante las primeras ecografías no habíamos podido saber que sexo tenía, pero Anthony insistía en que sería un niño y con Bella estábamos un poco preocupados que se llevara una decepción si era niña. Ya que el bebe no cooperaba realizamos una eco 3D así que comprobamos que era un hombre antes las frases petulantes de nuestro hijo mayor 'se los dije, yo siempre lo supe'

Estuvo realmente involucrado en la decoración del cuarto, junto conmigo. Él quería que fuera un cuarto de 'hombres'. Con Bella también nos habíamos preocupado por los probables celos que Anthony podría presentar. Sin embargo el parecía tener un concepto distinto. Él hermano era de él y punto. Era 'su' hermano, y pensaba enseñarle cosas por mucho que le habíamos explicado que mientras fuera un bebe pequeño no podría hacer muchas cosas y que los bebes solo comían, dormían, hacían popó y lloraban.

- Anthony, es muy pequeño y además imagina lo difícil que es nacer, tú dormiste muchas horas. Dije sentándome en la cama junto a él. El cuarto de la clínica tenía dos camas. Una donde Bella estaba tranquilamente descansando y otra donde dormiríamos Anthony y yo (había una negativa por parte de los dos de abandonar a Bella y al nuevo bebe solos en el hospital) y hace una hora que la enfermera había traído a Robert de las incubadoras porque contaba con una excelente salud. Así que nosotros nos habíamos deleitado con observar al nuevo miembro de nuestra familia.

- Tal vez debería dormir conmigo cuando lleguemos a casa, así no estará solito, puede asustarse – comentó Anthony mientras con cuidado pasaba una de sus delgados dedos por la mejilla de su hermanito. Quise reír.

- El único cuidado que tu Robbie necesita s mío y de mamá, tu eres aún muy pequeño para hacerte cargo de un bebe – comenté con una gran sonrisa en mi cara. Casi no podía creer las cosas que mi pequeño hablaba.

- Pero yo soy su hermano mayor. Los hermanos mayores hacen eso. Tío Emmett dijo que el había golpeado a un chico que te molestaba papi. Yo golpearé a los niños que molesten a Robbie. Es mi hermanito. Y no puede hacer nada ¡ni siquiera camina!

- ¿También quieres cambiarle los pañales con popó? Eso puede ser asqueroso

- Papá, la popó no es asquerosa. Los vómitos son asquerosos. Hay una niña en el colegio que vomitó en el comedor del colegio. Después Tom McCallahan también vomito y a todos les daban ganas de vomitar. Pero a mi no, porque el abuelo Lisli dice que los fluidos corporales son normales.

- Lo se, recuerda que soy medico. Veo la sangre y las tripas todo el tiempo – dije haciéndolo reír.

- ahora mamá va a tener que tener una niña, nos va a faltar otra niña en la familia ¿o mami será la única?

- No creo que mami quiera tener otro bebe de inmediato, recuerda que al final estaba muy pesada – le susurré y le despeiné el cabello logrando que volviera a reír.

.

.

.

- No Rob, así no – dijo Anthony mientras volvía apretar la tecla azul.

Era adorable la imagen. Anthony le intentaba enseñar a tocar el piano a nuestro bebe de solo seis meses. Apenas podía mantenerse sentado y hace poco Charlie le había regalado un pequeño piano de juguete que tenía teclas de colores y según nuestro hijo mayor, él le enseñaría. El problema era la poca paciencia para entender que Robbie no sabía cuales eran los colores, así que por más que Anthony repitiera 'azul, verde, amarillo' Robbie solo reía y tocaba la que se le diera la gana y estas emitían un sonido distinto cada vez. Bella ya se había hartado de explicarle a Anthony, pero el era tozudo como nadie y se le había metido en la cabeza que Robbie aprendería.

Tenía ese miedo, ese miedo que nace cuando todo es tan perfecto en tu vida que crees que algo muy malo va a ocurrir porque nunca nada puede estar tan bien. Aunque si lo analizaba todo minuciosamente no todo era perfecto, ya que a Robbie le estaban saliendo los dientes y apenas dormíamos con Bella, sin embargo ahora que estaba trabajando como médico en el Hospital de Forks podía dormir una pequeña siesta cuando llegaba del trabajo. Y también mi padre estaba pensando jubilarse aunque era bastante joven (en el hospital había doctores de casi ochenta años aún ejerciendo) pero decía que quería tener todo el tiempo para disfrutar a sus nietos y poder viajar con mi madre. Charlie estaba tomando la costumbre de venir casi día por medio a cenar con nosotros, a veces acompañado de Sue. Aún no daban el paso de vivir juntos, pero yo apostaba que lo harían pronto.

Emmett y Rosalie viajaban tan seguido como podían y disfrutaban a sus sobrinos a concho, estoy seguro que pronto nos darían la noticia de que ellos esperaban su propio hijo. Y lo más emocionante de todo es que mis abuelos se vendrían de Italia a vivir a Forks. Eso si era raro ya que mi abuelo Aro amaba su hogar en la Toscana, pero también sentía mucho el peso de vivir en la distancia y decía que no quería perder tiempo con sus bisnietos. No quería ni imaginar lo que se malcriarían mis hijos con tanta gente consintiéndolos a su alrededor.

Y mi vida con Bella…era maravillosa. A veces teníamos discusiones, pero luego de que senos pasara el enojo nos dábamos cuenta de lo ridículas que eran (la última había sido porque yo le había dado chocolate caliente a Anthony durante la tarde, cercano a su hora de ir a dormir y había costado que conciliara el sueño, pero pronto nos reconciliamos de una forma muy excitante).

Solo esperaba que mi vida siguiera tan perfecta como ahora, y ojala pronto una niña viniera a hacerle compañía a mi princesa, a mi Bella (y entre Anthony, Robert y yo la protegeríamos).

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A:** fin. Tal vez haga outtakes. Gracias por sus reviews y seguir esta historia. Pronto se vienen más en cuanto la creatividad vuelva a mi ahaha. Ya saben, imágenes en el blog, cualquier consulta urgente en mi perfil está el link de mi Facebook de lady blue vampire xd.


End file.
